Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy
by Mister Cynical
Summary: All Shinji wanted to do after saving the world was relax, but some people won't let a sleeping dog lay. Prepare to cheer for the lunatics all over again. After many adventures, the end draws near. recompleted
1. Chapter 01: Ten Year Vacation

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.  
  
Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter One: Ten-Year Vacation  
  
"This is bigger then any of our species." Bob Fenrir watched as the vampire in front of him spoke. "We need to stand together or all our species will be destroyed one by one."  
  
"Do you truly believe a group of humans could destroy all of us?" Bob asked. "They have tried before and they have never even come close to succeeding."  
  
"He's right," the creature next to Bob said.  
  
"Yes he is," the vampire admitted. "Who here knows the truth behind the Third Impact?"  
  
"I do," Bob said. "The humans found the remains of the angel named Adam. They attempted to exploit him and it nearly led to a purging of all life from this planet."  
  
"Correct," the vampire said. "These humans are the same people."  
  
"SEELE?" Bob asked. That caught the vampire off guard.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Ten years ago SEELE attempted to initiate the Fourth Impact in Japan," Bob said. "Tokyo-3 if you want to be more specific."  
  
"I was not informed of this," the vampire said.  
  
"It is not very well known," Bob said. "So SEELE is attempting to initiate another Impact?"  
  
"Correct," the vampire said. "How was it averted ten years ago?"  
  
"By a trio of insane lycans and two angelic half breeds," Bob said dryly. "Some saviors, huh?"  
  
"Are they all still alive?" another vampire demanded. Bob turned and looked at him carefully. He was different from the previous speaker. The first had been crisp and polite, but it was obvious that he was young. This new vampire exuded an air of power. 'An ancient,' Bob realized.  
  
"They were alive the last time I looked," he said.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" the vampire asked.  
  
"I know where the lycans are," Bob said. "They will be able to tell you where the angels are."  
  
"Only the lycans?" the vampire asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Well I should know where they are," Bob said. "They are family after all."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
Shinji Fenrir leaned back in his seat and watched as beautiful blue waves swept over the white sand beach. "This is the life."  
  
"Did you say something Shinji?" the brown-haired woman lying beside him asked.  
  
"Nothing important Yuki."  
  
"If you say so," Yuki said as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Shinji watched absently as her breasts rose within her skimpy bikini top.  
  
"You two are lazy." Shinji rolled his head to the other side and saw his redheaded charge looming over him.  
  
"Nice view."  
  
"Pervert," Asuka Fenrir growled as she plopped down on the towel next to Shinji's.  
  
"My pervert," Yuki said as she latched onto Shinji's right side.  
  
"You're both perverts," Asuka said.  
  
"It has its advantages," Yuki said with a smile that bordered on a lecherous grin.  
  
"Should you even be out in the sun?" Shinji asked, trying to ignore how Yuki's body felt against his. "You'll turn bright red again and get all bitchy."  
  
"She's already bright red," Yuki said as she nuzzled at Shinji's chest. Asuka quickly rested her head in her hands to hide her blush. "And don't get me started on the bitchiness."  
  
"Leave me alone," she huffed.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Just had a cold shudder go down my spine," Shinji said. "Someone's talking about me."  
  
"I'll go pack," Yuki said in exasperation. "Would it kill Bob to just leave us alone for a couple of years?"  
  
"So where are we going now?" Asuka asked. "I think we've visited just about all the beaches in the world."  
  
"I can think of one," Shinji said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Okinawa," Shinji said with a grin. "That bastard won't think of looking in Japan for us."  
  
"Don't you feel slightly bad about ditching him and Angel?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I can't feel remorse or regret," Shinji said. "Remember?"  
  
"Forgot," Yuki admitted.  
  
"Besides," Shinji growled. "Let him find some new errand boy to save the God damned world."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"You know he isn't going to be happy that we're tying to find him." Bob sighed and massaged his temples.  
  
"I know," he said. "And by now he knows that I'm looking for him. That means he's going to be ten times harder to find."  
  
"Did you talk to Lilith or Bardiel?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Angels?"  
  
"Lilith and Shinji have some kind of linked psyche," Angel said in exasperation. "She saved his life by giving him some of her own power, remember?"  
  
"Of course I do," Bob said. "But there are limits to their connection. I already contact Lilith. She said that he was. . .out of a range, if you will."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Everyone is trying to find him," Bob said. "The vampires, the magic users, everyone. He can't hide from all of them."  
  
"The question is," Angel began. "Will they be able to hide from him when they find him?"  
  
"I really doubt it," Bob said simply.  
  
"You're sending them to die," Angel accused.  
  
"We need to find him," Bob said tiredly. "He may just be able to save this miserable planet again."  
  
"Or he'll cast it into hell himself," Angel said. "Might do it just to spite us."  
  
"Come on," Bob said in annoyance. "The boy is practically my son. He'll do what I ask."  
  
"If you can find him," Angel said.  
  
"If I can find him," Bob admitted. "The planet isn't that big."  
  
"But we don't exactly have all the time in the world," Angel said.  
  
"You're just arguing for the sake of arguing," Bob said.  
  
"What kind of mate would I be if I didn't?" Angel asked with a grin.  
  
"A normal lycan mate," Bob growled, stressing the word lycan.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"This is nice," Asuka admitted as she looked around the beach. "I like this one better then the others."  
  
"Yup," Shinji grunted as he rolled onto his front and sighed contentedly.  
  
"You really do seem more like a big cat then a wolf," Asuka muttered.  
  
"Only when it's a nice sunny day," Shinji said.  
  
"It's been a nice sunny day every place we've gone for the past ten years!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"So?" Shinji asked without moving.  
  
"So?" Asuka demanded. "You can't even swim!"  
  
"I can doggy paddle," Shinji deadpanned. Asuka's jaw dropped in mid- insult. She stared at the lump of flesh that was her sire and stayed silent for a good ten minutes.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"No I mean I really hate you," Asuka said. "And I'm never talking to you again."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"I'm serious," Asuka said.  
  
"Get with the 'never talking' already," Shinji growled.  
  
"Good to see some things never change," a new voice said. Asuka turned and saw a pale man with silver and black hair looking down at her.  
  
"Stooge?"  
  
"Touji," the man said as he crimson eyes flashed in annoyance. "I know you're a foreigner, but is it really that hard to get my name right?"  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"What are you doing here?" Touji turned and stared at the man who had spoken.  
  
"Fenrir?"  
  
"No," Shinji said, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was pressed against his towel. "I'm Santa Clause with extra claws."  
  
"One question," Touji said.  
  
"Eh?" Shinji grunted.  
  
"You're bigger," Touji said. "And older. Why are you older? I thought you were immortal."  
  
"You ever try to stop aging?" Shinji asked without looking up.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It's a lot harder then it looks," Shinji said. "Takes about ten years for a body to completely stop aging, except for vampires. Of course they're dead."  
  
"It takes females eight years," Yuki added. "We're just a lot quicker then you men."  
  
"So?" Shinji asked. "You never complain about me being slower at other things."  
  
"I sense something pervert lurking behind that comment," Touji said. "But I really don't want to know."  
  
"No," Asuka said. "You really don't."  
  
"So. . .eight or ten years. That's a long time," Touji commented. "I could stop aging whenever I want. It goes along with the 'celestial being' bit." He glared at Shinji's prone form for a moment. "Are you going to move at all?"  
  
"Wasn't planning on it," Shinji said. "Who sent you?"  
  
"Your sire," Touji said. "He's very worried about you."  
  
"Right," Shinji drawled sarcastically. "Who's trying to destroy the world this time?"  
  
"SEELE again," Touji said as he sat down next to Shinji and stared at the deep blue water.  
  
"Why do they need me to fight SEELE?" Shinji asked. "They're a bunch of old men of God's sake."  
  
"Let me guess," Yuki said. "They're trying to start another Impact."  
  
"Yup," Touji said as he turned and looked at Yuki.  
  
"You're in my spot."  
  
"Sorry," Touji moved over and Yuki sat down. Shinji finally sat up and Touji could only stared for. "Jesus Christ!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Been fighting recently?" Touji asked dryly as he stared at the scars on Shinji's face.  
  
"Does is show?" Shinji asked.  
  
"A little," Touji said. "Have you been dying your hair?"  
  
"No," Asuka said. "It just turned that way a few days after we left." She reached out and tugged at the light blue streak in Shinji's bangs.  
  
"Quit that," Shinji grumbled as he shook his head, trying to dislodge her hand.  
  
"Have you just gotten really lazy, or is it just me?" Touji asked.  
  
"They both have," Asuka growled. "For the past ten years they've been lying around on various beaches all day long and screwing each other all night!"  
  
"I didn't need to know that," Touji said.  
  
"She's exaggerating," Yuki said. "We hunt sometimes."  
  
"And then they screw each other."  
  
"And then we screw each other," Yuki admitted.  
  
"So are you guys coming with me?" Touji asked. "Or is Bob going to have to drag you along?"  
  
"I'm going to lay here until the sun sets," Shinji said as he lay back down on his towel. "I'll kill anyone who tries to move me."  
  
"Hell, sounds like a winner to me," Touji said as he flopped down on his back.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Bob asked impatiently.  
  
"Well we know that Bardiel found them," Angel said.  
  
"Big comfort," Bob growled. "Those two assholes are probably out getting drunk."  
  
"Do you really think that Shinji and Bardiel would do that?" Angel asked. Bob stared at her like her brain had suddenly disappeared. "Well I guess they would," she admitted. "I mean look who Shinji's sire is."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bob demanded.  
  
"That you drink too much." Bob whipped around and stared at the young man who was standing in the doorframe.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"What's the matter Pops?" Shinji asked as he walked into the room. "Didn't recognize me?"  
  
"Not really," Bob said. "What's that smell?"  
  
"It's him." Bob turned again and watched as Yuki and Asuka walked into the room.  
  
"When was the last time you bathed?" Angel asked as her nose wrinkled.  
  
"About four weeks ago," Asuka said.  
  
"I like the way I smell," Shinji said.  
  
"You smell like a slaughter house mixed with a liquor store and a gun shop!" Bob exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly," Shinji said with a grin.  
  
"Where's Bardiel?" Angel asked.  
  
"He went on a liquor run," Shinji said. "He'll be back pretty soon." The door banged open and another young man appeared. "You get what I asked for?"  
  
"Yeah," Touji said as he reached into the bag he was carrying and tugged out a glass bottle. "This shit is expensive."  
  
"It's imported," Shinji said as he took the glass bottle.  
  
"Is that Jack Daniels?" Bob asked.  
  
"Down boy," Shinji said with a smirk. "My booze."  
  
"Oh come on," Bob whined. "I'm your sire for God's sake!"  
  
"Too bad," Shinji said. "My vacation just got ruined. I need to get drunk."  
  
"You've been on vacation for ten years!" Bob yelled.  
  
"So?" Shinji asked as he pulled the bottle cap off and took a long drink. "Where's Rei?"  
  
"She'll be along shortly," Touji said. "She won't be late for the council meeting."  
  
"Council?" Asuka asked. "Am I the only one who's in the dark here?"  
  
"Nope," Yuki said.  
  
"Not even close," Shinji added.  
  
"The council is a meeting of elders from every species," Bob said.  
  
"You're an elder?" Shinji asked. "Wow. I knew you were an old fart, but I didn't know you quite that old."  
  
"Insolent pup!" Bob roared.  
  
"Old fart!" Shinji roared back.  
  
"Isn't family wonderful?" Angel asked.  
  
"Just grand," Asuka said as she watched her sire and her grand sire threaten to beat the shit out of each other over a bottle of whiskey.  
  
-End  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
-Author's notes. I had some ideas for Lycanthrope that didn't make it to the story. These ideas wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write a sequel. This is just a short test chapter. Review and tell me what you thing. P.S. Catch title, eh? 


	2. Chapter 02: Under Control

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.  
  
Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter Two: Under Control  
  
"So you found them?"  
  
"Yes," Bob said.  
  
"Why aren't they here?" the elder vampire asked.  
  
"They are temporarily indisposed," Bob said.  
  
"Meaning they drank themselves into unconsciousness," Angel whispered.  
  
"Don't say that so loud," Bob said quietly.  
  
"We can ill afford to wait Robert," the elder vampire said.  
  
"I'm aware of that Carl," Bob said. "They will be here for the next meeting."  
  
"Good," one of the other creatures said.  
  
"Very good," Carl said. "There is someone I want them to meet."  
  
"Who?" Bob asked.  
  
"Her." Bob turned and stared at the woman standing next to the door that led from the meeting room to the entryway. She was young looking with shoulder length brown hair and an ankle length black leather trench coat. "Her name is Mana Kirishima."  
  
"Why do you want her to meet the my pack?" Bob asked.  
  
"She will be aiding your pack," Carl answered. "This is bigger then any single species. I believe I said something to that extent already."  
  
"And you don't trust lycans," Bob added simply.  
  
"Old hatreds die hard," Carl admitted.  
  
"Yuki is going to skin you alive when she finds out that you are going to allow a vampire to work with them," Angel whispered.  
  
"I have a plan," Bob whispered back.  
  
"Does it involve begging for you life?" Angel asked.  
  
"And that bottle of scotch behind the bookshelf."  
  
"She might actually allow you to live."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"So what's the story behind the three mutts?" Mana asked as she stared at the pictures.  
  
"I would rather you be watch your language around the lycan elder," Carl said calmly.  
  
"Sorry sir," Mana said. "So what's the story behind the three lycans that the lycan elder is bringing in?"  
  
"They stopped the Third Impact from occurring ten years ago," Craven explained.  
  
"I already knew that," Mana said. "I meant who are they? I'm supposed to be working with them and I know nothing about them."  
  
"Well I believe there is a single word that can describe all three of them," Craven said.  
  
"And that is?" Mana asked.  
  
"Psychopaths," Craven said. He opened a manila folder and dumped three smaller folders out. "Robert gave me these files from the lycan databases."  
  
"Those mutts can use computers?" Mana asked as she took the folder on top.  
  
"Mana," Carl said warningly.  
  
"Sorry." Mana flipped the folder open and stared at the picture. 'Damn he's cute.'  
  
"That's Shinji Fenrir," Craven explained. "Robert is his sire."  
  
"How old is he?" Mana asked.  
  
"Twenty six," Craven answered.  
  
"I thought lycans couldn't sire new lycans after a certain age," Mana said.  
  
"They can," Carl said. "There are just certain problems with the sanity of the new lycans."  
  
"That would explain this guy's psych reports," Craven said. "Scary stuff. The man is a complete and total sociopath. He has no feelings of regret, remorse, anything like that."  
  
"Scary," Mana agreed. She picked up the next folder. "I like her hair."  
  
"That's Yuki Fenrir," Craven said. "She is Shinji's mate of ten years. Before she joined the Fenrir pack she was a member of the Garrison pack."  
  
"That sounds familiar," Mana said.  
  
"The Garrison pack was slaughtered by vampires," Carl explained.  
  
"That would explain her hobby," Craven said.  
  
"Hobby?"  
  
"She enjoys crucifying vampires and showing them their final sunrise," Craven said as he handed Mana the final folder. "Absolutely charming."  
  
"I love her hair," Mana said as she stared at the last lycan. "Does she dye it?"  
  
"No," Craven said. "It's natural. That's Asuka Fenrir. Through means unknown Shinji is her sire."  
  
"What do you mean by 'through means unknown'?" Mana asked. "If a lycan has a sire then they have to have been bitten."  
  
"She wasn't bitten," Craven said.  
  
"Then how. . ." Mana began.  
  
"Through means unknown," Craven said slowly. "Get it?"  
  
"Got it," Mana said. "Any suggestions for working with these mutts?"  
  
"Don't be yourself," Craven suggested.  
  
"Keep your foot out of your mouth," Carl added. "You may just survive."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Shit." Shinji rubbed his temples and sat up. "Where the hell am I?" Memories of the previous day's events came back to him and he groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nope," Shinji said. "Everything's wonderful."  
  
"That's nice." It took Shinji nearly a minute to figure out that the other voice wasn't coming from inside his head. It took a full minute for him to realize what that meant. He looked around and spotted a blurry figure sitting on the couch.  
  
"You look really familiar."  
  
"Really?" the blur asked calmly. It was a woman's voice. 'A really nice woman's voice,' Shinji thought as he stood up slowly.  
  
"My head."  
  
"You drank too much last night," the blur said.  
  
"I was celebrating," Shinji said defensively as he sat heavily in one of the easy chairs scattered around Bob's living room.  
  
"Is that really a reason to poison your body and your mind?" the blur asked. Shinji leaned back in his chair, determined to ignore the annoying blur. Finally his head stopped pounding and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Rei?" The young blue haired woman smiled.  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I am not sure," Rei confessed. "Bardiel asked me to come here. Do you know what's happening?"  
  
"SEELE is trying to start Third Impact again," Shinji said. "Bob dragged us into this in hopes that our past experiences would help us."  
  
"Why would you need me?" Rei asked. "I am not a killer like you, Bardiel, or Pilot Sohryu."  
  
"But you have all of your marbles," Shinji said.  
  
"What does a child's toy have to do with fighting SEELE?" Rei asked.  
  
"Not a thing." The door opened and Shinji watched as Bob and Angel walked in.  
  
"You're up."  
  
"No I'm sleeping with my eyes open," Shinji growled. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Asuka and Yuki are sleeping behind the couch and you're using Bardiel as a footrest," Angel said. "We need to talk to you while they're out."  
  
"What about?" Shinji asked as he used his foot to shove Bardiel away from his easy chair so that he could recline.  
  
"The elders all want to meet you," Bob said. "And we'd like you to ask Asuka and Yuki to stay here."  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because it's for the best," Bob said.  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Just trust us," Bob said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Children!" Shinji stared at Angel in awe.  
  
"I forgot you could do that," Bob said. He looked about as shaken as Shinji felt.  
  
"Just take my word on this," Angel growled.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Should I go?"  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Shinji watched as Bob whipped around with enough force to knock himself off balance. "When did you get here?"  
  
"I arrived shortly before you did," Rei answered.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're creepy?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yes," Rei said. "And they failed to explain what they meant by it."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned and saw Bob walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Pops," Shinji said as he licked the blood from one of his claws.  
  
"Did you just eat?" Bob asked. Shinji's head tilted to the side and he licked another claw. "Stupid question."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything more from you," Shinji said. "Do you need something, or are you just following me around to find the best hunting grounds?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," Bob explained.  
  
"What about?" Shinji asked as he finished cleaning his claws and straightened his blood stained clothes.  
  
"There's something different," Bob said suddenly. "Your hair!"  
  
"My hair?" Shinji asked. He shook his head rapidly and sent blood flying from his tangled mane.  
  
"No," Bob said in annoyance. "Your hair changed color."  
  
"Oh," Shinji said. "This?" he asked as he tugged at a streak of fiery red hair in his bangs.  
  
"How many colors do you have in your hair?" Bob asked.  
  
"Just three," Shinji said. "I usually dye this streak, but the last time the store only had temporary dye. The rain must have washed it out."  
  
"How did it get there?"  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"Asuka dyed your hair?" Bob paused as he noticed the look on Shinji's face. "Wrong guess?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "What can I say? Asuka became a lycan and I became a partial red head."  
  
"No wonder you've become such an asshole."  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"Sorry," Bob said quickly. "Why didn't you dye the blue?"  
  
"I got the blue hair from a celestial being," Shinji answered simply. "It won't dye."  
  
"Alrighy them," Bob said "About the meeting tonight. . ."  
  
"Alright," Shinji said. "What do I need to know?"  
  
"There are vampires there," Bob said.  
  
"Cool. I'll bring my Dirty Harry gun. . ."  
  
"We're not going to kill them," Bob said. "Do you really have a Smith and Wesson Model 29?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "I just carry my Python because it's smaller and easier to carry."  
  
"What kinds of rounds?" Bob asked.  
  
"A new type of garlic filled hollow point," Shinji said.  
  
"New?" Bob asked.  
  
"There's liquid inside instead of simply powder," Shinji explained. "When the slug expands it discharges the fluid inside the target. It circulates much faster then the powder and there is no chance of removing it."  
  
"Where did you get them?" Bob asked.  
  
"From a friend," Shinji said simply.  
  
"Let's get going," Bob said.  
  
"Where?" Shinji asked. "The meeting isn't for another couple of hours."  
  
"Just somewhere to find someone to eat," Bob said.  
  
"I just ate."  
  
"You're young," Bob said dismissively. "With your appetite you could eat a dozen people."  
  
"That's a lie," Shinji said. "I tried."  
  
"How far did you get?" Bob asked.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Yuki bet me I couldn't eat twelve people."  
  
"What did she win?" Bob glanced at Shinji and noticed the crimson stain on his cheeks. "Are you blushing or is that blood?"  
  
"It's blood," Shinji said quickly. "I'm not blushing!"  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"He's going to be late," Mana said as she looked at the clock on the entry room's wall.  
  
"The lycan elder?" Craven asked as he straightened his gray suit's jacket.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Craven said. "His mate is already here. She can take his place until he arrives."  
  
"You look like an accountant."  
  
"Thank you," Craven said simply.  
  
"It wasn't a compliment," Mana said in annoyance. The front door opened and she turned to see the lycan elder walk in supporting another man.  
  
"Help?" Craven hurried forward and helped the elder lower the other man onto one of the couches along the entry room's walls.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Craven asked as he checked the other man's pulse.  
  
"Nothing," the elder said quickly. "He's just fine."  
  
"He appears to be under the influence," Craven pressed.  
  
"It's for the best," the elder said as he stood up and dusted off his jacket. "Uh. . .just don't take your eyes off of him. If he starts to regain consciousness then just. . .pray," he paused in his hurried ramblings and looked at the clock on the wall. "Don't worry," he said with a nervous smile. "You'll be fine. Just. . .keep on your toes." He turned on his heel and walked into the meeting room.  
  
"That was rather ominous," Craven said as he said as he sat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yeah," Mana said as she dropped heavily into the seat next to the man.  
  
"Mana!"  
  
"What?" Mana asked. "He's out of it."  
  
"That's Shinji Fenrir," Craven said.  
  
"He's Shinji Fenrir?" Mana asked. "He doesn't look so tough. What's that smell?"  
  
"It's him," Craven said. "It smells like he bathed in blood."  
  
"If he has bathed at all," Mana said as she played with his matted tri colored hair.  
  
"Mana!"  
  
"What?" she asked in annoyance. "Hey look at that."  
  
"What?" Craven asked.  
  
"Look at these tattoos," Mana said as she tugged up the sleeve of the man's leather jacket.  
  
"He's going to wake up and kill you," Craven said.  
  
"He's not going to wake up," Mana said as she tugged at the thick hair on his chin. "He looks like a hobo."  
  
"The elders want to see you now." Mana looked up and frowned at the new man.  
  
"Hey look! It's Mike, the elder's go for!"  
  
"Shut up," the man growled. "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
"Just because the elders picked you to be their bitch doesn't make you the better person," Mana growled as she stood up.  
  
"Wake the fuck up!" Mana winced as Mike kicked Shinji's boot. Suddenly the young lycan's eyes snapped open and locked onto Mike.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"They should be here shortly." Bob winced as someone in the other room screamed. He turned and watched as the doors burst open as a dark shape flew into the room. 'Oh God I hope that's not a vampire.' Bob winced as another person in a brown leather jacket stormed through the door.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go to your happy place."  
  
"Oh I'm going there," Shinji said as his eyes took on a maniacal gleam. He grabbed the downed figure and let his claws extend. "Trust me on that.'  
  
"Shinji." Bob winced as Angel spoke. "Put him down." Shinji dropped the man and straightened up.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I thought you said he was under control," Angel hissed.  
  
"That guy must not have been as stoned as he looked," Bob said with a shrug. "My bad."  
  
"You got him high?" Angel demanded.  
  
"You said to keep him under control!" Bob yelled. "He was out cold for a good four hours!"  
  
"I don't know them," Shinji added to the other elders.  
  
"Is he alive?" Bob turned and saw the two vampires walking through the ruined door.  
  
"He's fine," Shinji said dismissively.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mana asked.  
  
"Trust me. I've been inflicting pain and death for quite some time," Shinji said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mana Kirishima," Mana said. "My team and I are going to be working with you and your pack."  
  
"Oh," Shinji said as he scratched his unkempt beard. "You're explaining this to Yuki."  
  
"She's your mate," Bob argued.  
  
"Is she really that bad?" one of the elders asked.  
  
"She's my mate," Shinji said simply. "You know. . .short leash."  
  
"Ah." Bob noticed with some interest that those members of the elders that could be classified as male all seemed to understand.  
  
-End  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
-Author's notes. First off I would like to state that An Assassin's Memories is on hold. It's not canceled, but it kind of lost momentum. Well it did or I did. Probably the second. I also want to get some work done on Infantry, but don't hold your breath. Sorry if I'm slacking off, but I have two good reasons. The first is that I have a job. The second one is that I have a girlfriend, my first really steady relationship. Yeah for me!


	3. Chapter 03: Hunting With

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.  
  
Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter Three: Hunting With  
  
"So why weren't the other two at the meeting?"  
  
"What other two?" Shinji asked as he looked at the vampire walking by his side out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yuki and Asuka," Mana said. "The lycan elder gave us files on you three."  
  
"He did?" Shinji growled.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You most certainly are," Shinji growled. "I hope you won't be as free with my personal information in the future."  
  
"This is an emergency," Bob said. "If it wasn't then I would never have done that."  
  
"I know," Shinji said. "Just tell me next time."  
  
"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Mana asked.  
  
"No they don't," Angel said. "You know that if you come with us you are going to be stuck with us all day."  
  
"I know," Mana said. "So where are the other two?"  
  
"I asked them to stay at home," Shinji explained. "They have certain. . .violent tendencies."  
  
"It was in their files," Mana said. "Your file also mentioned that you have certain. . .violent tendencies."  
  
"I haven't read it," Shinji admitted. "What did it say?"  
  
"It mentioned that you are psychotic and a sociopath," Mana said. "That's a nice little combination."  
  
"Works for me," Shinji said.  
  
"Of course it works for you," Bob said. "You're a psycho killer."  
  
"Don't say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"You two are out of your minds," Mana said.  
  
"It's only going to get worse from here," Angel said. "The whole lot of them are out of their minds."  
  
"Okay," Mana said.  
  
"Just stay behind Shinji," Angel said. "When pressed he can control both of them."  
  
"Why would he want to control them?" Mana asked. "He's not exactly a vampire-friendly kind of creature."  
  
"Shinji's mind, while not exactly normal, works perfectly well," Angel said. "He's crazy, but he isn't stupid."  
  
"Crazy and smart," Mana said. "There are a lot of famous killers who are like that."  
  
"They don't have anything on Shinji," Angel said.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"We're home!" Mana watched as Shinji elbowed his sire roughly. The older lycan crumbled to the ground and curled into a ball. "What was that for?"  
  
"You really are an idiot," Shinji growled.  
  
"How'd the meeting go?" Mana looked up and saw the red headed girl standing in one of the doorways.  
  
"Oh shit," Angel managed before the red haired girl pounced. Something solid hit Mana and sent her sprawling to the floor. She looked up and saw the red head connect solidly with Shinji. There was a flash of movement and then they both fell back.  
  
"What the hell?"'  
  
"Lycans are pack creatures," Angel whispered. "Therefore they only listen to those who are dominant. If Asuka won't back down and she beats Shinji then you're going to die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry," Robert squeaked as he stood up. "Shinji won't loose. He's actually a great deal stronger then anyone here."  
  
"Even you?" Mana asked.  
  
"Even me," Robert said. "Ah, the wonders of youth." Mana looked back at the two young lycans. Asuka was growling, but she wasn't trying to fight. Shinji ignored her and touched his face. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Shinji said as he turned back to them. Mana winced as she saw the four horizontal cuts on his right cheek. Shinji must have noticed. "Don't worry. These probably won't even scar that bad."  
  
"They look really deep," Mana said. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough about wounds to know that those must have been painful.  
  
"They're actually rather shallow," Shinji explained. "She wasn't aiming to kill me. No these," he said, indicating to the three vertical scars over his left eye, "are deep."  
  
"Well they were," Robert said.  
  
"How'd you get those?" Mana asked. Carl has told her to be curb her curiosity, but as long as they were on the topic there were a few things she wanted to know.  
  
"The first vampire I killed gave me these," Shinji said with a grin. 'I didn't want to know,' Mana decided.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" Mana looked up and saw the other young lycan female.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I have a cold," the woman said. "My nose is a little stuffy. Why? Is there something I should smell?"  
  
"She's a vampire," Robert said. Shinji's elbow connected with the man's stomach and he collapsed with a groan. "Twice," he managed to squeak before he curled into a ball.  
  
"Why is she here?"  
  
"The elders want her to work with us," Shinji answered.  
  
"I see," the woman said coldly. She turned and walked back into the other room.  
  
"That was scary," Angel commented.  
  
"I really wish she had just attacked," Shinji said.  
  
"Women are really scary when they do that silent act," Robert said.  
  
"Silence you!"  
  
"Sorry." Shinji sighed and pulled on his leather jacket.  
  
"Going out?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "I'm going to try and cheer Yuki up."  
  
"I hope you have a really good plan," Mana said.  
  
"So do I."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"I'm home." Asuka looked up and stared at the man who was shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yeah?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Stop laughing," Shinji growled as he sat down. He suddenly looked rather insecure. "Do I really look that bad?"  
  
"No," Asuka said as she tried to stop giggling. "You look great. It's just weird seeing you all cleaned up."  
  
"Really?" Shinji asked as he stroked his trimmed goatee. "Do you think Yuki will like it?"  
  
"No," Asuka said sarcastically. "She was joking every time she asked you to go get cleaned up. . ." she paused as stared at Shinji.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't smell."  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"No," Asuka said. "You smell like a normal person, well as normal as you can get. You took a shower!"  
  
"Shower, shampoo, shave, haircut," Shinji listed on his fingers. "Flea dip. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Loose the ponytail," Asuka said. "That just doesn't work for you." She stared at him for a moment as his words sank in. "Flea dip?"  
  
"Yeah." Shinji tugged out an elastic band and his hair fell free, ending just below his ears instead of his shoulders.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Hey Yuki!"  
  
"Flea dip?" Asuka asked again.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?" Asuka turned and saw Yuki walked down the stairs. "Shinji?" Asuka turned back and saw her sire staring at his feet. For the first time and ten years he looked rather unsure of himself. Asuka calmly stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Shinji!"  
  
"What was that?" Bob asked as he looked up from the table and lowered the ice pack that had been on his left eye.  
  
"Sounded like a flying tackle," Angel commented.  
  
"Shinji's plan to cheer Yuki up worked," Asuka said with a shrug. "I wouldn't go in that room for a couple of hours."  
  
"Good thing this house has a back stairway," Bob said with a sigh. "God damn kids. All they think about is screwing each other."  
  
"They've gotten better," Asuka argued.  
  
"They have," Angel admitted.  
  
"They're screwing each other in the living room," Mana said.  
  
"Beats a changing booth at the beach," Asuka said.  
  
"Or that phone booth in Barcelona," Bob added.  
  
"Or that bar," Angel said.  
  
"They did it at a bar?" Mana asked.  
  
"There was a power outage," Asuka explained. "And they didn't do it at a bar, they did it on the bar."  
  
"Oh my." Mana looked like she was trying desperately to blush even though it was impossible for vampires to do.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Good evening." Mana watched as Shinji staggered into the kitchen. "Hello?" Shinji held up a finger indicating for her to wait. He grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and took a long sip. "You're having alcohol for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said as he sat down at the table across from Mana. "I guess this is kind of like breakfast."  
  
"For my species it is," Mana said.  
  
"Where's the idiot?"  
  
"You're sire?" Mana asked. Shinji nodded. "You call your sire 'idiot'?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "Where is he?"  
  
"Elder's meeting," Mana said. "You have been. . .indisposed for about twenty hours."  
  
"Indisposed," Shinji said with a chuckle. "Nice way of putting it. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No," Mana said. "Asuka invited me to go hunting with her, but I don't feel all that safe around her."  
  
"Good thing you didn't go," Shinji said. "You would have had a pretty fatal accident."  
  
"Should I worry about 'accidents' with Yuki?" Mana asked.  
  
"I think she'll be fine," Shinji said. He took another sip and offered his bottle to Mana.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"Wild Turkey." Mana took the bottle and downed half of its contents. The burning fluid warmed her cool body in mimicry of when she was a human. "Wow. I really wouldn't suggest drinking that much in one go."  
  
"Good stuff," Mana managed to wheeze. Shinji chuckled and finished off the bottle. "Did I pass the test?"  
  
"Test?"  
  
"You wanted to see if I thought I was too good to drink from the same bottle as a lycan," Mana said proudly. She had figured out the lycan's plan.  
  
"I think you look into things too much," Shinji said as he stood up. Mana's pride deflated. "I'm going hunting. You coming?"  
  
"Sure." Mana quickly grabbed her coat and followed the lycan out the back door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Any place where there are a lot of humans," Shinji said.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"How are they doing Robert?" Bob looked up at Carl and growled as a smirk wormed its way across the vampire's face. "Who gave you the shiner?"  
  
"Shinji's mate," Bob said.  
  
"So he fears her for good reason," Carl said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Bob said. "Good reason."  
  
"So how are they putting up with her?"  
  
"Fairly well," Bob said. "Shinji is protecting her, Asuka is looking for a way to kill her, and Yuki is putting up with her even though she doesn't like it."  
  
"Is that what happened to your eye?" Carl asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bob said. "Shinji managed to calm her down though."  
  
"Good for him," Carl said. "And you."  
  
"Very good for me," Bob said.  
  
"Does Shinji suspect anything?" Carl asked.  
  
"If he did then I would probably not be here," Bob said.  
  
"He knows that you aren't telling him everything," Carl said. "He made no attempt at hiding it."  
  
"I noticed," Bob said. "If he thinks that he is being manipulated then he will rebel."  
  
"You better keep it secret then."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
Shinji took a deep draw on his cigarette and watched as Mana dropped the young man she had been feeding on. "That easy?"  
  
"That easy," Mana said smugly.  
  
"I don't like easy," Shinji said as he tossed his cigarette into a dumpster. To his disappointment it didn't burst into flame. "Damn rain."  
  
"Like the way you feed is all the great," Mana said. "You could put what was left of that guy in a matchbox!" Shinji smiled and licked his lips at the memory of his earlier kill. "Don't do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile like that," Mana said. "It's disturbing."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you aren't," Mana said.  
  
"No I'm not," Shinji admitted. "What do you know about the elder's plans?"  
  
"They want to finalize a few things and then they'll turn us loose to seek and destroy SEELE," Mana said. "Why?"  
  
"Do you think that there is an ulterior motive?" Shinji pressed as he lit a new cigarette.  
  
"Did you ask me out so that you could question me?" Mana asked.  
  
"Partially," Shinji said. "The other reason being that I've never seen a vampire feed."  
  
"Do you think that the elders have something planned that they're not telling us about?" Mana asked. "How could you think that about the elder of your own species. He's your sire!"  
  
"I've never had much luck with. . .parental figures," Shinji said. "And I don't trust easily."  
  
"Has he given you any reason not to trust him?" Mana asked.  
  
"He doesn't need to," Shinji said simply. "You want some advice?"  
  
"This should be good," Mana sneered.  
  
"Don't let you loyalties blind you," Shinji said simply. "The elders are planning something. If you get your head out of your ass then you might just notice."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
Yuki looked up as the front door opened and Shinji stepped inside. "Hey."  
  
"Hello," Shinji said. "Did you just wake up?"  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Yuki asked. Shinji chuckled and sat on the couch. "So where have you been?"  
  
"Hunting with the vampire," Shinji said.  
  
"Hunting with or hunting the?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Hunting with," Shinji said. "Have you ever seen them feed? It's so clean and neat."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with clean and neat," Yuki said.  
  
"It's killing and feeding," Shinji argued. "Not surgery."  
  
"So why else did you go with her?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Bob and Angel are hiding something," Shinji asked. "I wanted to see if she noticed it."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Nah," Shinji said dismissively. "Her head has been firmly and deeply implanted her ass by her blind loyalty to her elder."  
  
"We need to talk with someone about SEELE," Yuki said. "Any idea as to who?"  
  
"Lieutenant Jonathan Fly of the United Nations Intelligence Agency," Shinji said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Maybe you'll know his other name," Shinji suggested. "Special Investigator Kaji Ryoji of SEELE and the Japanese Department of the Interior."  
  
"Asuka is going to be thrilled," Yuki commented.  
  
"There's a problem," Shinji said.  
  
"Are you afraid she's going to try and claim him?" Yuki asked.  
  
"If she claims him then she's going to try and turn him," Shinji said tiredly. "And we need him alive. . .for the time being at least."  
  
"You can be such an asshole sometimes," Yuki said.  
  
"I inherited that from my sire," Shinji said. "Have you seen Bardiel and Lilith?"  
  
"They needed to go back to Tokyo-3," Yuki said. "They want us to meet them there  
  
"Convenient," Shinji said. "That's where Lieutenant Fly is currently stationed."  
  
"Very convenient," Yuki asked. "But it doesn't prove that there is a master puppeteer somewhere."  
  
"Of course not," Shinji said. "I threw that asshole into a furnace and watched him turn to ash ten years ago."  
  
"Happy memories," Yuki said nostalgically.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
-End  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
-Author's notes. Number three in the series. I hope to explain the title of the series a little in the next chapter. . .maybe.


	4. Chapter 04: Can you hold my hair?

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.  
  
Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy  
  
Chapter Four: Can you hold my hair?  
  
"We have completed our final preparations." Shinji glanced at the elder out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You are now free to begin your hunt of the humans known as SEELE," another elder said. "You are clear on your orders?"  
  
"Find SEELE and kill them by any means necessary," Shinji recited. "Correct?"  
  
"Yes," yet another elder answered.  
  
"I have a question," Shinji said.  
  
"Go ahead." Shinji recognized the voice of the vampire elder.  
  
"What exactly were your preparations?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We needed to secure transportation and funds for you and your team," a large red creature said. "The lycan elder will explain it further."  
  
"Thank you," Shinji said calmly.  
  
"You may leave," the vampire elder said. Shinji bowed and walked through the doors that led to the meeting room. The large double doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
"Well?" Mana asked.  
  
"We're free to go," Shinji said.  
  
"Great," Mana said simply. One of the guards stepped forward and handed Shinji the revolver he had been forced to turn over before the meeting.  
  
"Nice piece by the way," Mana commented. Shinji grinned and holstered the .357 magnum revolver.  
  
"I took this off a vampire who tried to assassinate me with it," he explained.  
  
"Oh," Mana said simply. "Let's go give the good news to Asuka and Yuki."  
  
"And hope they don't celebrate by ripping you apart," Shinji said as he stepped out into the cool night air.  
  
"So where are we going?" Mana asked.  
  
"Tokyo-3," Shinji said. "I've got a few connections to check there."  
  
"Connections?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you get me an apartment there?" Mana asked. "Rent is out of control."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"So we're finally aloud to leave this God forsaken city?"  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "Our flight leaves tomorrow at midnight."  
  
"What about our weapons?" Yuki asked.  
  
"They'll be fine," Shinji said. "The elders are better connected then I am."  
  
"Almost all your 'connections' are bartenders," Asuka said in annoyance. "Damn drunk."  
  
"You'd be amazed how much bartenders know about what's happening in their areas," Shinji said. "And I am not a drunk."  
  
"You're a bigger lush then Misato!" Asuka shrieked.  
  
"I think I preferred 'drunk'," Shinji said. Asuka sighed and massaged her temples.  
  
"What about ammo and supplies?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Along with a list of approved transporters," Shinji began. "The elders have given us a rather large expense account."  
  
"Can I go shopping?" Asuka asked without hesitation.  
  
"Wait till we're in Tokyo-3," Shinji said.  
  
"Just how large is the expense account?" Yuki asked nervously.  
  
"Limitless," Shinji said. "Knock yourself out Asuka."  
  
"Literally," Mana said.  
  
"Bad!" Shinji yelped as he jumped in between the two women. "No fighting!"  
  
"That sounds really funny coming from you," Yuki commented.  
  
"I know," Shinji said with a frown. "When did I become the referee?"  
  
"More importantly," Asuka began.  
  
"What idiot would make you the referee?" Mana finished. Shinji looked between them and rubbed his temples.  
  
"So you noticed?" Yuki asked.  
  
"That they only work together to pick on me?"  
  
"Yup," Yuki said. Shinji sighed and sat down beside his mate.  
  
"I'm going to go hunt," Mana said as she pulled on her trench coat.  
  
"I'm going with her," Asuka said as she followed her out.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I just don't care any more," Shinji said simply. "Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll take each other out."  
  
"You don't mean that," Yuki said. Shinji glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And I thought I was bad," Bob commented as he walked into the room. "I only get bossed around by one woman. You're well on your way to three." He turned to make another comment and Shinji made his move.  
  
"Any other comments smart ass?" Shinji asked as he pulled back the hammer on his Python.  
  
"Mph," Bob said around the steel barrel in his mouth. Shinji retracted his arm slightly, but kept the weapon pointed at the older lycan. "You wouldn't kill your sire, would you?"  
  
"Try me old man," Shinji growled.  
  
"Let him go Shinji," Yuki said in annoyance. "And you keep your massive yap shut."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bob said quickly. He disappeared into the kitchen before Shinji could blink.  
  
"Yap?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"So this is Tokyo-3?" Mana asked.  
  
"No," Shinji said. "This is Hawaii. Yuki and I got us transferred."  
  
"What?" Mana asked.  
  
"He's kidding," Asuka said.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Yuki asked.  
  
"This doesn't look like the Hawaiian airport," Asuka said proudly.  
  
"Yeah," Shinji said. "They did some renovations since the last time we were here." Mana looked at Asuka and noticed that the red head looked uncertain. That wasn't reassuring.  
  
"Fenrir!"  
  
"Bardiel!" Shinji called as he spotted the gray-haired man.  
  
"Hurry up!" Touji yelled. "Last call is in ten minutes!"  
  
"Shit," Shinji growled. "Come on people!" Mana watched in amusement and Yuki grabbed Shinji's wrist and nearly slammed him into the ground.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We just arrived," Yuki said calmly. "You can go get drunk when the bars reopen later."  
  
"Awe." Mana was rather shocked by how cute Shinji could look when he pouted.  
  
"Don't bother," Yuki said. "That stopped working about two years ago."  
  
"It did?" Shinji asked, his pout dropping quickly.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Touji asked.  
  
"Don't you always?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Funny," Touji said. "Come on, are we getting drunk or what?"  
  
"What," Shinji said in annoyance. "No drinking for me."  
  
"Harsh," Touji said. "We could stop by General Katsuragi's place. I'm sure she has liquor."  
  
"I haven't spoken with Misato in ten years," Shinji said.  
  
"Neither have I," Touji said with a shrug. "I'm sure she'd be happy enough to see you to hand out the booze."  
  
"Why don't they just go to a liquor store?" Mana asked.  
  
"Because they're cheapskates," Yuki said in annoyance. "The only place they will willingly spend money on alcohol is at a bar."  
  
"They're bums," Asuka said. "Why do the cheap asses have to be rich?"  
  
"They're rich?" Mana asked.  
  
"You won't believe this," Asuka said. "But those two idiots are experts at playing the global stock markets."  
  
"Really?" Mana asked in amazement.  
  
"But I want to go get drunk!" Shinji whined to Yuki, oblivious to Asuka and Mana.  
  
"Really," Asuka said.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Well I haven't seen you around here in years." Shinji looked up and grinned at the man.  
  
"How are you doing Jake?"  
  
"I'm fine," the older man said. "What brings you back to town?"  
  
"Business," Shinji said. "Did you get my letter?"  
  
"A letter," Jake said with a derisive snort. "A little behind times, aren't we?"  
  
"Just a little," Shinji said with a chuckle. "Or maybe I'm so far ahead that I seem like I'm behind. Do you have it?"  
  
"Of course I do," Jake said as he reached behind the counter. He drew a large polished chrome semi-auto pistol with hardwood grip panels. "This hardballer is perfection itself. I used a Para Ordinance P14-45 handgun as a base instead of a Colt M1911. The P14s accept double-stack magazines and carry twice as much ammo as the Colts." Shinji took the handgun and whistled appreciatively.  
  
"Very nice."  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Jake said. "Anything else you need?"  
  
"Information," Shinji said as he laid a large wad of bills on the table. "I need the home address of a lieutenant in the UN."  
  
"An address?" Jake asked in surprise.  
  
"It's unlisted."  
  
"I take it that the lieutenant did that for a good reason," Jake commented.  
  
"He's in the UN Intelligence Agency," Shinji said.  
  
"Ooh. Those guys know they're stuff," Jake said with a grin. "He's going to be a hard little bastard to track down."  
  
"Just do it," Shinji said in annoyance. "This city is just too damn big to track anyone by scent so you're my only hope."  
  
"Consider it done," Jake said. "I'll have it by tomorrow night. Meet me at the usual place. Anything else?"  
  
"I'll call you when I think of it," Shinji said. "Magazines?"  
  
"Here." Shinji picked up one of the polished double-stack magazines and slid it into the hardballer's pistol grip. He drew the slide back and slid it into the holster under his left arm.  
  
"Thanks Jake."  
  
"No problem," the older man said. Shinji turned and walked out of the store.  
  
"So?" Yuki asked.  
  
"He's on it," Shinji said. "Kaji is as good as found."  
  
"Are you sure that this guy is that good?" Yuki asked.  
  
"He used to keep me informed about Bob," Shinji said.  
  
"But Bob found us," Yuki said.  
  
"No," Shinji said. "Bardiel and Lilith found us."  
  
"My mistake."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"So what's the plan?" Asuka watched as Shinji methodically took apart a large shiny pistol. "Shinji?"  
  
"Huh?" Shinji jerked and looked up. "Oh. Hi Asuka. When did you get here?" Asuka's eye twitched slightly and she collapsed onto the couch next to Shinji.  
  
"You're obsessing on something," she accused.  
  
"I am not," Shinji said as he began to clean his pistol.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes your are!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Asuka took a deep breath and fought down her urge to smack her sire.  
  
"So why haven't you gone to see Misato?" she asked finally.  
  
"We just got here," Shinji said simply. He put his pistol together again. "God this thing is sweet."  
  
"What is it?" Asuka asked. She hadn't seen Shinji use a semi-auto in many years.  
  
"It's a hardballer," Shinji said. "Jake customized it for me."  
  
"A hardballer?" Asuka asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds cool." Asuka sighed and rubbed her temples. "You were nicer when you had your little lapse in sanity."  
  
"I'm nice!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Okay," Shinji said peaceable. "Please don't hurt me." Shinji stood and holstered the pistol under his arm.  
  
"Where's Yuki anyway?"  
  
"She wanted to go see some old friends," Shinji said.  
  
"Oh," Asuka said. "So you found that thing?"  
  
"What thing?" Shinji asked. Asuka reached up and tugged the string of over- sized black beads around his neck. She smirked slightly as Shinji stumbled and landed face first on the coffee table. "If I wasn't such a nice guy," Shinji growled. "I would really despise you." Shinji climbed to his feet and straightened his necklace.  
  
"Sun's down," Asuka noted. "The parasite will be waking up soon."  
  
"Asuka," Shinji began warningly.  
  
"Fine," Asuka growled. "The vampire will be waking up soon. You just pissed away yet another day doing nothing but drinking."  
  
"I didn't drink anything today," Shinji said tiredly. "I spent most of the day visiting contacts."  
  
"Really?" Asuka asked. "So your stone-cold sober right now?"  
  
"Not for long," Shinji said as he walked towards the front door. The door to Mana's room opened and she stepped out.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Drinking," Shinji said. "Want to come?"  
  
"You're inviting her?" Asuka demanded.  
  
"You know the rules," Shinji said. "Never drink alone. Besides, she's not a bitchy drunk," Shinji shot before disappearing out the door with Mana in tow.  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
"Hey Shinji." Shinji looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hiya Jake!"  
  
"Are you drunk?" Jake asked as he sat down.  
  
"I haven't even started yet," Shinji slurred.  
  
"Maybe I should hold onto these for a little while," Jake said as he shook the folders in his hand.  
  
"I'll take them!" Shinji declared as he took a swipe at them. He missed and face planted on the bar. "I think. . .I chipped a tooth."  
  
"God you're a loud drunk," Jake said as he set down the folders. "Sorry I can't stay longer."  
  
"No problem." Shinji watched as the man left and took another shot.  
  
"So you came here just to get information?" Mana asked. Shinji nodded. "Then why are you drinking so much?"  
  
"For fun," Shinji said. He plopped down some money and stood up. "Whoa."  
  
"Shit!" Mana grabbed his arm and helped him sit again. "Apparently even you have your limits."  
  
"What else was I supposed to do while I waited?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Play pool?" Mana ventured.  
  
"I like drinking more," Shinji said as he stood up. "Let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Kaji's house," Shinji answered. He tried to take a step and nearly fell over. Mana sighed and threw his arm over her shoulder to help support him.  
  
"So who's this human you're tracking down?" Mana asked as she helped Shinji through the front door.  
  
"Kaji Ryoji," Shinji said. "I helped him fake his death to save his life."  
  
"Oh," Mana said. "That makes perfect sense. What's the address?"  
  
"Lakeshore Apartments," Shinji said.  
  
"I know where that is," Mana said proudly.  
  
"It's on the lakeshore," Shinji said.  
  
"Halt vile creature of the night!" Mana glanced over her shoulder and stared at the four people standing behind them.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked,  
  
"We are warriors for God!" one of them declared.  
  
"Hippies," Shinji hissed. "I hate hippies!"  
  
"They're not hippies!" Mana screamed in utter aggravation. "They're vampire hunters."  
  
"Oh," Shinji said. "I like them just fine."  
  
"Get away from that woman!" one of the yelled. "She's a vampire."  
  
"Vampire?" Shinji shrieked, flailing wildly. "Where?" Mana sighed and watched as one of the most dangerous creatures she had ever seen collapsed to the ground.  
  
"I'm going to kill all four you," she growled tiredly. "As quickly as I can."  
  
"Mana?" Mana turned and glanced at Shinji.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Shinji said weakly. "Can you hold my hair?"  
  
"Sure," Mana said. She glanced up at the hunters and smiled sheepishly. "This should only take a minute."  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
Kaji Ryoji pushed open the door to his apartment and nearly gagged. "What the hell?"  
  
"Sorry about that," a deep voice said. "I tried to air the place out, but your AC is broken." Kaji stared silently at the young man sitting on the couch.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yep," Shinji crooned and then massaged his temples. "Oh my head."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"He's fine," a new voice said. Kaji turned and watched as a beautiful young woman walked out of his kitchen holding a bottle of pills. She sat down next to Shinji and handed him the bottle. Shinji downed several pills and laid back.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I have a severe hangover," Shinji said. "My body goes from drinking to drunk to hung over faster then any human. You might want to get someone to clean your bathroom."  
  
"So," Kaji began. "You need something, or did you just swing by after ten years to puke in my bathroom?"  
  
"Ah. . ." Shinji began. "I can't remember. It'll come to me."  
  
"Why are your clothes covered in blood?" Kaji asked.  
  
"Because he stepped into the middle of my fight," the woman said.  
  
"Oh," Kaji said. "I'm Jonathan Fly by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Crank down the 'charm' a little," Shinji said. "She'll drain you dry." Kaji looked at the woman. She grinned and bared two long fangs in place of her canines.  
  
"Lycan?"  
  
"She'll kill you for that," Shinji said. "She's a vampire."  
  
"And I'm proud of it," the woman sneered. "I'm Mana."  
  
"Okay," Kaji said. "A vampire. I'm cool with that."  
  
"We need information," Shinji said. "On SEELE."  
  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Kaji said. "But you're going to help me if I need to die again, right?"  
  
"If you need to die again," Shinji began in annoyance. "Maybe it's nature's just telling you that its time to slow down."  
  
"Maybe," Kaji said. Shinji stood up and walked to the door with Mana behind him.  
  
"We're even now," Shinji said.  
  
"What?" Kaji asked in confusion.  
  
"I saved your life and I puked in your bathroom," Shinji said. "Fair and square."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
-End  
  
(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)  
  
-Author's notes. I really don't have much to say. This was just for laughs. It's a gag chapter. It did almost nothing to move the story along. It's four in the mourning I just finished watching the replay of Wolf's Rain because Galerians: Rion was on at the same time as the first. Oh. . .a cross-over with Wolf's Rain. And yes, the hardballer is 47's weapon of choice. I'm going to take a nap. Good night. 


	5. Chapter 05: Ro Shambo

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Five: Ro Shambo

Shinji looked around the parking garage and checked his watch. "Shinji!"

"You're late," the young lycan growled low in his throat.

"Sorry about that,' Kaji said. "Overtime is part of the job."

"Just tell me you got the files," Shinji said.

"All six of them," Kaji said proudly as he handed Shinji a thick folder. Shinji opened it and leafed through a few of the reports.

"I thought there were more of them," he said absently.

"They were already a bunch of old farts when they were running NERV," Kaji said. "Did you really expect all of them to make it ten more years?"

"I don't really think about aging any more," Shinji said with a shrug. "So how are things going around here?"

"Hasn't Touji filled you in?" Kaji asked.

"I haven't really seen him much," Shinji said. "How do you know him anyway?"

"We go drinking every once in a while," Kaji said. "He's a familiar face who knows my secret."

"A familiar face can be comforting," Shinji admitted. "Is he dating Hikari?"

"The Horaki girl?" Kaji asked. Shinji nodded. "They never really had a relationship. I think killing those UN soldiers scared her off."

"Really?" Shinji asked. "Killing those UN soldiers turned my girl on."

"That's because she's like you," Kaji said.

"And what am I like?"

"A raging, heartless, drunken psychotic," Kaji said. "You should join the UN if you sobered up. You'd fit right in."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Is he out drinking again?" Asuka looked up and watched as Mana sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"I don't think so," Asuka said.

"Is he always like that?" Mana asked.

"A lush?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much," Asuka said. "But ever since we met up with Bob again he's been a raging drunk. I've never really seen him drink like this."

"So. . ." Mana pressed.

"So what?" Asuka asked.

"So what does his excessive drinking mean?" Mana demanded. She took a deep calming breath. "Sorry."

"I have no clue what it means," Asuka admitted. "Maybe he just doesn't recognize that even he has limits."

"Ah," Mana said. Asuka glanced around the living room and sighed. 'That is utter bullshit,' she thought in annoyance. She hadn't even noticed that Shinji had been drinking so much until Mana brought it up. 'I'm going to beat the answer out of him,' Asuka decided, more out of habit then spite. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"A personal question," Mana repeated. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I guess," Asuka said after a moment of deliberation.

"Can a lycan be another lycan's mate and sire?" Mana asked.

"Pardon?" Asuka asked.

"Can a lycan mate with his or her sire?" Mana asked again.

"Sure," Asuka said. "Many lycans are turned because a lycan fell in love with a mortal. Of course chances are pretty high that the mortal will die. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Mana said. "It just seems kind of perverted."

"It's not like a sire and a child share anything that they don't share with other lycans," Asuka said. "Shinji and I both have the lycan virus, but all lycans have it."

"So Shinji is your sire?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," Asuka said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"But you don't have a bite mark," Mana said. "You're supposed to be a alpha lycan, but you have a sire."

"Shinji turned me," Asuka began. "By accident."

"What kind of accident?" Mana asked curiously.

"Why do you care so much?" Asuka demanded.

"I know that an alpha lycan can't have a sire," Mana said. "It's a known fact, so I'm curious."

"I was mentally attacked," Asuka said. "Shinji tried to save me and was attacked himself. His mind merged with mine and he managed to save me."

"Oh," Mana said. "I see."

"Whatever," Asuka said quietly. "I'm going out."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Mana winced slightly as the door slammed shut. "Did someone shoot the vampire?" Mana turned and saw Yuki walk out of one of the bedrooms.

"Still here."

"Oh," Yuki said. "Then what was that bang?"

"Asuka slammed the door," Mana said. "I think I pissed her off."

"What did you do?" Yuki asked in exasperation.

"I asked how she became a lycan," Mana said. "What's wrong with that?"

"She doesn't like to think about it," Yuki explained. "It shows that she's not perfect and she can loose."

"Oh," Mana said. "Is Shinji like that?"

"No," Yuki said. "That idiot loves getting the shit kicked out of him."

"Pardon?"

"Street fighting," Yuki said. "He doesn't fight humans of course, but he tends to bite off more then he can chew. After he finally regains consciousness you should see him grin."

"Street fighting?" Mana asked. "Territoriality?"

"No," Yuki said. "Just old fashioned bare knuckle fighting."

"What's the point of that?" Mana asked in disgust.

"It's a guy thing," Yuki said with a shrug. The door swung open and Shinji walked sporting a large bruise on his cheek.

"Did either of you say something to Asuka?"

"Sorry," Mana said.

"Wonderful," Shinji growled.

"Did you meet with Kaji?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he set down a large folder. "Six targets in six countries on two continents."

"Weren't there more?" Yuki asked.

"Some of the old bastards had the good grace to kick the bucket," Shinji said. Mana was surprised beyond belief by how serious Shinji looked at he studied the files. "This guy is their leader." Mana looked at the picture.

"Is he really a human?"

"I don't know," Shinji said. "I was kind of wondering whether I'd get blood or oil out of him."

"Are all lycans as blood thirty as you?" Mana asked in disgust.

"Blood thirsty," Shinji drawled out slowly. "That's rich coming from you fang bitch."

"That rhymed," Yuki noted absently. "Maybe you should try a rapping career."

"I like heavy metal better," Shinji said. "Like this." Mana turned and found herself staring down the barrel of a large pistol.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Back again?"

"Hey Jake," Shinji said as he sat down at the bar across from the man. "I have something new for you."

"Oh," Jake said. "You know you're my favorite client right? You always bring me the best jobs."

"I need you to look for these assholes," Shinji said as he set down a list of the six SEELE members. "I need exact locations, summer homes, aliases, next of kin, and anything else you can find."

"You're really going after these guys," Jake said. "Did they insult Yuki or something?"

"It's nothing," Shinji said dismissively. "I just need to track them down."

"Are they all in an organization or something?" Jake asked as he looked around the files. "And yes that is something that would help me."

"They're all members of a group called SEELE," Shinji explained. "There were additional members, but they kicked the bucket."

"Right," Jake said with a nod. "I'll call you when I have the information." Shinji nodded his thanks and walked out.

"Asuka was right when she said that all of your contacts were bartenders." Shinji looked up and watched in annoyance as Mana walked out of the shadows.

"Are you following me?"

"We're supposed to be partners," Mana said. "You shouldn't be sneaking around behind my back."

"Creepy bitch," Shinji growled as he turned and walked away.

"So where are you going?" Mana asked as she followed after him.

"To get drunk," Shinji growled.

"You just left a bar," Mana pointed out.

"Leave me alone."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"They have begun their search." Bob glanced up and sighed in relief.

"That's terrific news."

"Why?" Carl asked.

"I was worried that they would sit around trying to max out their account on booze and clothes," Bob explained.

"We really did pick the biggest bunch of idiots," Carl said as he massaged his temples.

"Yeah," Bob said with a sigh. "Is that vampire girl still alive?"

"Mana?" Carl asked. "I believe so."

"That's impressive," Bob said. "I would have thought that Asuka and/or Yuki would have killed her by now. Shinji must really be cracking the whip."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Is he alive?"

"I have no clue," Yuki said in annoyance. "Shinji? Wake up!"

"No response," Mana commented.

"Is his hair moving?" Asuka asked.

"Looks like it," Yuki said. She reached down and poked her sleeping mate. To her complete surprise his hair meowed plaintively. "It's alive!"

"I'm awake!" Shinji bellowed as he jerked up and looked around desperately.

"You're hair's alive!" Asuka shrieked.

"What?" Shinji shrieked.

"It's a kitty!" Yuki stared at the small black kitten and watched as Mana plucked it off of Shinji's head and hugged it. "It's so cute."

"Why did you have a cat on your head?" Asuka asked.

"It didn't run away from me," Shinji said. "So I kept it."

"Does it have a name?" Mana asked.

"Fleas."

"Fleas?" Mana repeated as she looked at the kitten. She quickly handed it back to Shinji.

"So you got in a fight?" Yuki asked as she inspected Shinji's latest black eye.

"Yeah," Shinji said proudly.

"What did the other guy look like?" Yuki asked.

"Big and black and blue all over," Shinji said proudly.

"What did it look like before the fight?" Asuka asked dryly.

"Big and black and blue all over."

"I thought so."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"You look like shit."

"At least you're honest," Shinji said with a sigh.

"So where are we going?" Touji asked.

"My friend's bar," Shinji said. "He's getting us the last bit of information on SEELE."

"Good," Touji said. "When are we leaving?"

"In a couple of days," Shinji explained as he tugged out a piece of paper. "Here are the locations."

"Germany, United States, United Kingdom, Spain, Berlin, and France. Wait. . .France?"

"Yep," Shinji said. "Another French dictator trying to rule the world. It's been a while since the last time."

"And we saw how well it ended for that midget," Touji said. Shinji grinned and pushed the door open.

"Hey Shinji."

"Good evening Jake," Shinji said as he sat down at the bar.

"Can I suggest the beer?" Jake asked.

"No," Shinji said. "I hate beer you know. . .that" He looked around the bar and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Going so soon?"

"We just got here," Touji complained.

"We're going now," Shinji growled as he seized Touji's ear and pulled him to his feet. He turned towards the door and found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. "Hi."

"You're under arrest," the young woman holding the pistol said stoically.

"You look really familiar," Shinji said cheerfully. "My name is Shinji Fenrir. What's yours?"

"Drop all of your weapons," the woman said.

"Kill her," Touji whispered.

"I can't," Shinji said.

"Why not?" Touji demanded.

"She works for NERV," Shinji said. "I'm trying to avoid causing trouble with NERV."

"If you let them arrest us then we will be in trouble with NERV," Touji said. "How the hell and you tell anyway?"

"Take my word on it."

"Weapons," the young woman said angrily. "Now!"

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"This sucks." Marvin Lee looked around his office and leaned back in his seat. "I should have never have left the field." Someone knocked on the door and Marvin sighed in annoyance. "Come in." The door swung open and a young woman walked in.

"Good evening Sergeant Major."

"Good evening Jen," Marvin said. "Is there a problem?"

"We arrested two young men in the sting operation," Jen said.

"Isn't that the point of a sting?" Marvin asked. Jen sighed in annoyance and dropped a large bag on the desk. It landed with a loud bang and the crack of cheap wood.

"We took these from one of them," Jen said. Marvin opened the bag and stared at the gleaming weapons inside. "Neither had any identification and we're having trouble identifying them."

"Oh dear," Marvin managed as he picked up a large silver revolver. "Bad, bad, bad."

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"I know this gun," Marvin said. He hunted through the drawers of his test and found a television remote. He pointed it at the T.V. in the corner of his office and flipped to the appropriate feed. A familiar, yet different face filled the screen.

"I know you're there Marvin!" a deep voice roared. "Let us out now or we're going to break out and kill everyone in our way!"

"I should have known," Marvin said. "I should have figured it out as soon as the mangled corpses began to show up."

"Is something wrong?" Jen asked. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," Bob said. "Call the special forces. Tell them to bring shotguns. . .yeah shotguns are good. With double ought buckshot!"

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"You break down the door."

"No you break down the door."

"I insist," Shinji growled. "You break down the door."

"You break it down," Touji said. "It's your fault we're in here!"

"Just break it down."

"You break it down."

"No you break it down."

"You break it down!"

"I'll ro shambo you for it," Shinji said. "First!"

"What?" Touji was silenced as a steel-toed boot connected solidly with his crotch.

"You weren't supposed to pass out!"

-End

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Sorry about the wait. School just got in the way. Oh. . .wait a minute. I was saving the excuse for later. How about appendicitis? I found religion? I had bad Thai food? Actually I was on vacation. I meant to warn you. . .really. What's with all the dark looks? Anyway I'm pretty sure everyone knows what ro shambo is. It's where two guys kick each other in the nuts until someone gives up. It's a fun game. This chapter would have been longer, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. More out of fear then anything else.


	6. Chapter 06: Alive and Happy

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Six: Alive and Happy

"Why does this always happened to me," Marvin growled as he walked down the hall. "I'm a good guy. I never assassinated everyone. Why doesn't this shit ever happen to Marx? He's an assholes."

"You're going to be in trouble if anyone from the psychiatric division sees you talking to yourself," Jen commented.

"You don't know this guy," Marvin said. "He'll kill everyone one of us." Marvin paused and watched as the guard standing outside the cell house saluted and opened the door behind him. Marvin walked through the doorway and looked around the long hallway.

"Number twelve sir," the sentry said.

"Thank you Corporal," Marvin said. He stopped in front of the proper reinforced titanium door. There was a loud bang and Marvin winced as the door warped and bulged forward.

"What was that?" Jen asked. Marvin glanced at the young woman and noticed that his own fear was finally showing in her.

"That's Shinji," he said. The door at the end of the corridor opened and men began to pour in. "It's about time."

"And I thought this was overkill," Jen commented dryly.

"Not even close," Marvin said as he drew his old Beretta from under his jacket. He quickly ejected the clip and loaded a new one.

"What's that?"

"A bargaining chip," Marvin explained. "Don't fire unless he attacks. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Great," Marvin said. "Open it up!"

"Roger!" the operator answered. The metal door creaked and began to move up. About ten centimeters off the ground it groaned to a stop. "The door is too badly warped. It won't move any further."

"That's not a problem," Marvin said as a large black hand reached under a door. Marvin winced as the mangled slab of metal was ripped upwards and forced into the doorframe. Then a creature strait out of a nightmare stepped out.

"Oh my God," Jen managed. Marvin moved without thinking. He stepped forward and pressed the muzzle of his pistol against the beast's head.

"Let's play a game," he began calmly. "See if you can guess what's in the chamber of this weapon." The lycan straightened up and it's canine features and black fur began to recede. Finally a young man stood before them. "So what's it going to cost to keep everyone alive and happy?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Shinji said with a grin.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Who are all these assholes?" Shinji asked as he looked around at the soldiers.

"Special forces," Marvin said. "That will be enough." One of the men saluted and they all began to walk out. "Who's that?"

"What?" Shinji asked, glancing behind him. "Oh him. That's Touji. Remember him?"

"The Forth Child?" Marvin asked. "Is he still alive?"

"That's the Evangelion pilot?" the woman beside Marvin said.

"Yeah," Marvin said. "And here's number three."

"Hello." Shinji said cheerfully as he waved.

"This monster is the Third Child?" She looked him up and down and Shinji noticed her eyes widen and a blush form on her cheeks. He followed her gaze.

"Hey. My face is up here. Talk to my face, not my dick."

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Are you clothes rags?" Marvin asked.

"No."

"Then get dressed," Marvin said in annoyance.

"What hit me?" Shinji turned and watched as Touji staggered out of the cell.

"Nothing," Shinji said quickly. He really didn't want to end up as a puddle on the floor. His AT field was strong, but he was only part angel. Touji was full. "Hold on."

"Is there a problem?" Marvin asked.

"She smells like you," Shinji said, pointing at the young woman.

"Well age differences really don't matter much anymore," Touji began.

"Not like that," Shinji said in annoyance. "Holy shit."

"This is my daughter Jen Lee," Marvin said. "Now wipe that stupid grin off your face and get dressed."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Nice office. Never pictured you as a desk jockey." Marvin sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"So what will it cost?" he demanded.

"Strait to the point," Shinji said as he reached up and scratched his head. To Marvin's complete shock his hair began purring.

"What is that?"

"Fleas," Shinji said. Marvin noticed as both Jen and Touji stepped back. "He's my kitty."

"Oh," Touji said. "That's a relief."

"So what is the cost?"

"Ten bottles of Jack Daniels, my weapons, my ammunition, the information my friend had for me. . ."

"Ten bottles of that peach flavored shit," Touji interrupted in a whisper.

"Ten bottles of peach-flavored vodka, and. . .uh," Shinji trailed off and leaned forward. "You don't tell Misato about this."

"You're hiding from the Commander?" Marvin asked. Shinji's head drooped in defeat. "That will cost you extra," Marvin said smugly.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"We've noticed several men following the Commander," Marvin began. "There is a formal dinner in one hour. We believe that these men may try to assassinate the Commander."

"And you want me to save her life," Shinji said.

"You save her and she never knows you're here," Marvin said. "You can hit the armory," he added persuasively. "Take what you want."

"You're going to entrust her safety to that monster?" Jen demanded.

"That's why you're going," Marvin said. "Don't worry about collateral damage. NERV still has a great public relations department."

"God bless spin control," Shinji said.

"Amen," Marvin said. "Now have fun kids."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Holy cow," Touji said as he looked around the armory building.

"You can only take weapons from that wall," Jen said. "Those aren't registered to NERV."

"And here I was thinking that NERV had left all that nasty terrorism business behind," Touji said dryly. "Right Shinji?" There was no response. "Shinji?" Touji asked as he glanced over his shoulder. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here." Touji turned back and saw his friend step into view. "What do you think?"

"I knew you and Yuki were into that kinky stuff," Touji began, eyeing the mass of black leather straps cinched tightly against Shinji's torso. "But I never pictured either of you for S&M."

"Funny," Shinji said in annoyance. "You have any quick draw rigs around here?"

"I think they're over there," Jen said.

"Thanks," Shinji said as he began to pick through the holsters.

"Shouldn't you worry less about holsters and more about something bullet resistant?" Jen asked.

"Bullet resistant?" Shinji asked, turning and looking at them. "Why?"

"Because we might be shot at later," Jen said in annoyance. Shinji's hand whipped out a seized her pistol in the blink of an eye. He pressed the muzzle against his chest and winked.

"Here he goes again," Touji said in annoyance. A loud gunshot rang out in the tiny room and Jen screamed as blood splattered against the wall behind Shinji. "You really get off on scaring people, don't you?"

"I wasn't worried about him," Jen began shakily. "He got blood on all those nice holsters."

"I like her," Shinji said with a grin as he slipped on a large belt with a holster on his left hip. "I like this rig too. I can carry my hardballer, two .357s, and three times as much ammo as before."

"What about you?" Jen asked. "Aren't you going to start grabbing?"

"Me?" Touji asked. "I hate guns."

"So how are you going to stop an assassination attempt?" Jen asked. "Use foul language?"

"He'll think of something," Shinji said.

"No he won't." Touji jumped in surprise and turned to glare at the man behind him.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"He's done it since I met him," Shinji said.

"Sorry," Marvin said. "Old habit. They die hard, you know?"

"Unlike old men," Touji growled.

"I don't want any funny stuff from either of you," Marvin said as he thrust a black pistol into Touji's hands. "Or I'll show you how easily young men die."

"Yeah right," Touji grumbled. He glanced down at the pistol and then back at the older man, or he tried to at least. "Where the hell did he go?"

"No clue," Shinji said as he examined a sub-machinegun. "I'm taking this one."

"Whatever," Jen said. "What did he mean by funny stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll find out before the night is over," Shinji said. A loud catchy tone echoed through the room.

"You're phone's ringing," Jen said.

"I hadn't noticed," Shinji said with a forced smile. "Thank you." Shinji fished the small piece of pink plastic out and glanced at the screen. "No one important."

"Yuki and Asuka are going to beat the shit out of you when they find you," Touji said as he examined his new pistol.

"I know."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Where the hell is that idiot?"

"I don't know," Asuka said as she flipped through the channels on the television. "He said he was going to go get some more information on SEELE."

"You know his informant is a bartender," Mana said. "Right?"

"I know what that means," Yuki said as she set down her cell phone. "He's face down in a ditch somewhere."

"How often has that happened?" Mana asked.

"About. . .once a week," Asuka said. "You get used to it."

"Yep," Yuki said as she sat down on the couch next to Asuka.

"Maybe he's out doing something important," Mana suggested as she leaned against the couch. Asuka and Yuki looked at each other and then turned to look at her over their shoulders. "Stupid idea."

"Yeah," Yuki said. "Really stupid."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"This is great," Shinji slurred happily.

"I thought this was a formal dinner," Touji hiccupped.

"It is," Jen said as she glared at them.

"Since when did they have open bars at formal dinners?" Touji asked.

"Since Misato was put in command," Shinji said as he downed another shot and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Why are you avoiding her anyway?" Touji asked.

"She's a great person," Shinji said. "And look at me. I'm a monster by fucking lycan standards."

"What about me?" Touji slurred.

"You're a hell-raising bastard," Shinji said in disgust. "Just like me," he added proudly.

"You two are idiots," Jen said.

"I get the distinct feeling that you don't like us," Touji said.

"I smell something funny," Shinji said.

"Sorry," Touji said.

"Not that," Shinji said in annoyance.

"That was you?" Jen demanded. "That's disgusting."

"I smell gunpowder," Shinji said. "Hold Fleas." Touji took the small kitten and Shinji gulped what was left in the bottle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jen demanded.

"Taking care of it," Shinji said as he slammed the bottle into his head. It shattered and he examined what was left.

"You're going to kill him with a broken bottle?" Touji asked.

"Remember what Marvin said," Shinji said. "Nothing freaky unless necessary."

"You are a freak," Jen said. Shinji ignored her and walked towards the man standing in a dark corner of the room. Shinji crossed the room quickly. By the time the man noticed him it was too late. Shinji clamped a hand over the man's mouth and lifted him easily into the air. They were well enough hidden that no one noticed them. There was a loud pop and Shinji felt something tug at his stomach. Without thinking he slammed the jagged remains of his bottle into the man's throat. He sank to the floor and stared at Shinji was terror in his eyes.

"Hello," Shinji began cheerfully as he kneeled next to the man. "How many of you people are there? Blink twice if I'm right. One? Two? Three? Four? Five?" The man blinked twice. "Five other then you?" The man blinked twice. Shinji picked up the man's fallen pistol and stood up. "You've been most helpful," Shinji said with a smile. He trained the suppressed pistol on the man's face and ended his life.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Touji watched as Shinji walked back into view. He held up one hand. "There are five assassins here."

"What?" Jen asked.

"There are five assassins here," Touji repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Jen snapped.

"It's got to be that time of the month," Touji said in annoyance. "Even the redhead wasn't as much of a bitch as you."

"Redhead?" Jen asked.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Jen jumped in surprise and turned to see Shinji standing behind her.

"When did you. . .?"

"I would suggest getting Misato out of here," Shinji said, ignoring Jen's surprise. "But then again I'm not an expert on keeping things alive."

"You kept those sea monkeys alive for a while," Touji pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Shinji said proudly.

"I'm lost," Jen said. "When did we go from the Commander to sea monkeys?"

"What commander?" Shinji asked.

"The Commander of NERV!" Jen shrieked, drawing several stares. Shinji clamped a hand over her mouth and smiled at the people staring at them.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," he said simply. "My sister has a disease that makes controlling herself rather hard. Please accept my apologies." Jen mumbled something and Shinji removed his hand. "What was that?"

"I hate you."

"Oh," Shinji said. "Now call your dad."

"I think we just ran out of time," Touji said. "Top balcony."

"I see him," Shinji said. "Time to make a menace of myself."

"You say that like you actually aren't a menace all the time," Touji said in annoyance.

"You're right," Shinji said with a grin. In a single smooth movement Shinji reached under his dress jacket and drew a wicked, boxy weapon from the small of his back.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"What the hell is going on?" Misato Katsuragi shrieked. The loud staccato sound of automatic gunfire almost drowned out the shrieks of the crowd. Someone screamed and Misato saw a man fall from one of the second floor balconies.

"We're under attack!" someone screamed. Misato looked around wildly. A young man was trading for with a boxy sub-machinegun in one hand and a massive silver revolver in the other was trading fire with people on the second floor.

"Get down ma'am!" Misato turned and saw a young woman in a simple black evening dress. "I said get down!" Misato quickly ducked down under the table.

"You're Sergeant Major Lee's daughter?" Misato asked. "Aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," Jen said. "Those fucking psychos."

"Who?"

"Those two idiot my father black mailed into acting as your bodyguards," Jen growled. "Sorry ma'am."

"It's alright," Misato said.

"Stay here," Jen said as she disappeared through the tablecloth.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Now this is a good time!" Shinji screamed as he dropped his empty Python and drew his hardballer.

"That's the reason that everyone thinks you're a monster!" Touji yelled as he struggled to reload his weapon. "I've got two!"

"Same here!" Shinji called. He looked around the silent, almost empty hall. It was eerily calm now.

"Did you kill them all?" Shinji turned and saw Jen looking around the hall cautiously.

"Not yet," Shinji replied. Something crunched behind him and Shinji spun sharply, bringing his hardballer to bear. Then the man behind him fired.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"Shinji!" Misato jerked upright at the name and groaned in pain as her skull hit the table above her. She crawled out from under the table and looked around. Jen was kneeling over the body of the young gunman.

"Is he alive?" Misato demanded as she kneeled down next to Jen. "Good God."

"He's really badly hurt," Jen said. "There must be at least twenty slugs and a loud of buckshot in his chest."

"That's got to hurt." Misato turned and saw a young man with light gray hair and red eyes standing behind her.

"Touji?" she asked in surprise.

"Hi," he said as he gently pushed her out of the way. Before she could react he pulled back his hand and slapped the gunman.

"What are you doing?" Misato screamed as she seized the former Fourth Child's ear.

"Ma'am look." Misato turned and saw the gunman sit up slowly.

"Damn it," the young man groaned. He wiggled one of his teeth with his finger and finally tugged it out with a grunt. "You knocked my fang loose!"

"It'll grow back," Touji said dismissively.

"Fuck you," the gunman hissed. He fell forward suddenly and groaned in pain. There was the sound of metal striking tile and Misato watched in shock as a dozen bloody lumps fell to the ground. "Ah fuck. That one came out sideways, I know it."

"You okay?" Touji asked. The gunman straightened up and patted his chest.

"Looks like it," he said simply. "Here."

"What am I going to do with your fang?" Touji asked in annoyance.

"Turn it into a necklace?" the gunman ventured. "Those things are worth ten times their weight in gold on the black market."

"Oh," Touji said. The gunman finally turned and looked at Misato. He removed his sunglasses and smiled nervously as his oddly mismatched eyes shone intelligently.

"Uh. . .hi Misato." Misato was torn between many emotions as she stared into the face of her former charge. Finally one won out.

"You jerk!" She pulled back her fist and slugged the poor young man.

-End

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I pretty much wrote this just to get it out of the way. Tell me if I should keep Jen around or if she should just go away. Anyway, don't expect an update soon. I want to get some new chapters of Infantry and the While You Were Sleeping remake out. I also have plans to remake An Assassin's Memories. Plus there's a new story I have that my bastard friend found and has been pestering me to post. I don't think it's ready, but I'll probably end up posting it to shut him up.


	7. Chapter 07: What about Jen?

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Seven: How about Jen?

"One of these days someone is going to shoot you in the head."

"Probably," Shinji said with a shrug. "Are you done yet?"

"But how can it be?" the older man demanded as he looked over the X-rays and then at the scars in Shinji's torso. "Where are the bullets?"

"I think we broke him," Touji whispered.

"What can I say?" Shinji asked as he sat up. "Some people just have trouble when they find out that their preconceived notions are not only wrong, but have a poster child."

"The only thing you're a poster child for is psychotics anonymous," Touji said.

"I am," Shinji said. "But you can't tell anyone. I'm anonymous."

"God give me strength," Touji murmured as he rubbed his temples. "You want to go get drunk?"

"Go home and get the shit kicked out of me or go get drunk and then go home and get the shit kicked out of me," Shinji said, holding out his hands as if he were weighing his options. "To the pub!"

"Pub?" Touji asked.

"It's like a bar," Shinji explained. "Only more Irish."

"I like the Irish," Touji said. "They have great beer."

"Guinness?" Shinji asked. Touji nodded. "I know. I'm not much of a beer drinker, but I can drink that stuff all day and all night."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Where's my shirt?"

"I think someone threw it in the furnace," Touji said.

"I loose more shirts that way," Shinji said sadly. "They get a little blood on them and Yuki or Asuka burns them. If I didn't love then as much as I do then I'd kill them."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You're lost."

"I'm not lost."

"You're lost."

"I'm not lost." Jen looked up from her report and sighed in annoyance.

"Who let those idiots out?"

"You're lost."

"I'm not lost." Jen stood up and stalked to the door. She punched the keypad and let the door slide out of the way.

"You're lost."

"Would you two dip shits shut up?" Jen screamed.

"Wow."

"The power of Screech compels you!"

"Shut up," Jen growled. She stepped aside and waved them into her office. "Where's your shirt?"

"Someone burned it because there was too much blood on it," Shinji said. Jen sighed and watched as the two men stepped inside. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Shinji asked, turning to face her.

"Dude!" Touji exclaimed. "You got a tattoo!"

"What does it say?" Shinji asked as he tried to look over his shoulder and began walking in vaguely circular patterns.

"It's an angel," Touji said. Shinji stopped.

"Oh I've had that one," Shinji said. Jen just stared at it. The tattoo showed a beautiful blue-haired woman with several massive wings sprouting from her back and a sunburst of red stripes. The strange portrait took up almost all of Shinji's back. "Why in God's name do you have an angel tattooed on your back?"

"To remind me," Shinji said simply.

"Of what?" Jen asked.

"Not what," Shinji said. "Who."

"Lillith?" Touji guessed. Shinji nodded.

"She saved my life and nearly gave her own," he said. "That's something I doubt I'll ever be able to repay."

"What's with the sunburst?" Jen asked, touching one of the red stripes. Instead of being flat against his skin it was slightly raised.

"Those aren't tattoos," Shinji said. "They're scars."

"How did you get them?"

"He has an energetic mate," Touji said.

"Oh," Jen said as she snatched her hand back.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Jen?" Marvin knocked on the door and opened it. The first things his eyes fell on were his daughter and a bare-chested Shinji. "What the hell is going on?"

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Shinji asked. "Someone burned mine."

"Oh," Marvin said. "The Commander has been looking for you."

"Does she need a punching bag again?" Touji asked brightly. Marvin nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, but years of Special Forces training kept him from doing so.

"She wished to apologize for that," Marvin said as he eyed the shiner. "How many times did she hit you?"

"Once," Shinji said. "I got this one from a brawl."

"A street fight?" Marvin asked as he sat down. "Boy am I glad that your well being isn't my job anymore." Shinji grinned cheerfully.

"So what does Misato want?"

"We found the files that bar tender had for you," Marvin said.

"Oh shit."

"Shit indeed," Marvin said. "Hunting down SEELE?"

"Everyone needs a hobby," Shinji said.

"Why are you hunting SEELE?" Marvin demanded.

"One moment," Touji said as he grabbed Shinji by the ear and led him into a corner where Marvin could still hear them. "Do you think bringing NERV into this is a good idea?"

"We might be able to make use of their contacts around the world," Shinji said.

"We don't know for sure if NERV really has gotten rid of SEELE's control," Touji argued.

"Then SEELE had probably figured out that we're after them," Shinji said.

"Fine," Touji said. They both turned to look at Marvin and Jen.

"We're hunting SEELE because they're trying to start a. . ." Shinji paused and looked at Touji.

"Well there wasn't really a Third Impact," Touji said. "Maybe we can call it the Second Attempted Impact."

"They're trying to start the Third Impact again," Shinji said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jen said.

"Nope," Shinji said. "If you people want to stop them then you are going to release us and my informant."

"You're going to have to take this up with the Commander," Marvin said. "This is out of our power."

"Great," Shinji said. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"I'll find one."

"What about my weapons?" Shinji asked. "You said I could keep that sub-machinegun."

"The Commander has them," Marvin said. "Insurance to make sure that you go to her."

"She wasn't the tactical operations officer for nothing," Touji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She knew exactly what would make you come running," Touji said. "She got inside your head."

"I feel sorry for her," Shinji said with a broad maniacal grin.

"I'll set up some psychiatrist appointments," Marvin said.

"For him?" Jen asked.

"For the Commander."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Knock, knock," Misato looked up as Shinji's head poked into her office. "Hello."

"Come in," Misato said as she set the weapon she had been examining down on her desk. Shinji walked into the office and looked around.

"Hey! You got rid of the tree thingy on the ceiling."

"Very technical," Touji said sarcastically as he walked in behind Shinji and shut the door. "Now cut the deal and let's get out of here."

"Right," Shinji said turning to Misato. "Here's the. . ." He stopped when he saw her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Misato demanded. "It's been ten years and I haven't gotten a single call, fax, e-mail, or letter!" Then she hit Shinji with her deadly weapon: a pout.

"Uh. . .well," Shinji said intelligently. To his credit he could actually speak.

"The deal idiot," Touji growled.

"Ah. . . deal," Shinji said. "Right." He turned back to Misato and frowned when he noticed the weapon she had been holding. "What were you doing with my Python?"

"Your what?" Misato asked, surprised beyond all believe that Touji Suzuhara, of all people, could resist her.

"The revolver," Shinji said as he walked up to the desk and retrieved the weapon. He checked it carefully and frowned when he noticed that the cylinders were empty. "Where are the bullets?"

"NERV policy returns confiscated weapons, not ammunition," Misato said automatically.

"I'm going to have a talk about that with Marvin," Shinji growled lowly. "Damn NERV bastards. Always taking my stuff." Misato did not like how this was going.

"Are Asuka and Yuki here?" she asked. "I mean if you're still together with Yuki."

"Yes I'm still together with Yuki," Shinji said. "We got married a couple of years ago."

"And you didn't bother calling me?" Misato demanded.

"Don't worry," Touji said. "They only did it so that they could have a honeymoon night."

"Did you know that honeymoon suites have fuzzy handcuffs?" Shinji asked.

"They do?" Misato asked.

"Yeah. They have really good ones."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I'm starting to get worried," Mana said. "We haven't seen him for almost two days."

"He's fine," Asuka said dismissively.

"How do you know?" Mana asked.

"That big gun fight yesterday," Asuka said. "It has 'Shinji' written all over it."

"She's right," Yuki said. "We'll find him sooner or later."

"And then I am going to go get drunk," Asuka said. "I would suggest you do the same."

"What? Why?" Mana asked. The only answers she got were a lecherous grin from Yuki and several crude hand motions from Asuka.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato looked at the papers spread out on her desk and sighed. "I need Aspirin."

"Here." She looked up and stared at the bottle.

"Do you just walk around with a bottle of Aspirin in your coat?" Misato asked.

"Pretty much," Shinji said. "I threw it in one of the pockets a couple of years ago."

"Thanks," Misato said. "So this is all the information you have?"

"That's pretty much it," Shinji said. "You did release my informant, right?"

"He knows too much and he's too good at his job," Misato said. "I couldn't release him."

"So you hired him?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Misato said. "Half the people working for NERV are convicted of one crime or another."

"I'm not surprised," Touji said flatly.

"So," Shinji said. "Can we count on the support of NERV?"

"Absolutely," Misato said. "What do you need?"

"We'll probably end up needing various pieces of artillery," Shinji said with a shrug. "NERV sounds better then some third world shit head peddling that Soviet-era crap."

"The AK-47 is Soviet-era," Touji said.

"I meant missiles," Shinji argued. "Modern missiles are far more explosive and effective."

"If you say so," Touji said.

"I do say so," Shinji said.

"I know," Touji said. Misato sighed and shot back to pills dry.

"I want you to take one of NERV's soldiers," she said. "You won't find anyone better trained outside of this organization."

"We'll be fine," Shinji said dismissively.

"Can you use a man-portable 84mm recoilless rifle?" Misato asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"You can?" Misato asked in surprise.

"You bet," Shinji said. "There are these little pictographic instructions on them."

"I guess you proved it," Touji said.

"Proved what?"

"The military really can make idiot-proof instructions."

"How about Jen?" Misato asked, trying to break up the fight before it became physical.

"Jen?" Shinji asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Shinji turned and saw the young woman glaring at him.

"She's too firmly grounded in her own sanity," Shinji said with a nod to himself. He reached up and pulled a clump of black hair off his head.

"Is that a cat?" Misato asked. Shinji nodded and set the small kitten in his lap.

"Do you have any skills?" he asked.

"Jen is one of our top scoring agents in hand-to-hand combat,' Misato said.

"So?" Shinji said. "Hand-to-hand combat with us usually leaves humans as ribbons of flesh." To demonstrate he held up his hand and let his claws extend. Jen's jaw dropped slightly as she watched.

"Just what the hell are you?"

"Would you hit me if I said that I was her worst nightmare?"

"Yeah," Touji said. "I would really just have to."

"I would probably have to too," Shinji said.

"He's a werewolf," Misato said.

"Right," Jen said.

"Do you have any other 'useful' skills?" Shinji asked.

"She's an excellent sniper," Misato offered.

"She's a big girl," Shinji said. "She can answer for herself."

"I'm an excellent sniper," Jen said.

"I need a drink," Shinji said.

"Pub?" Touji asked.

"Yep."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Uh. Hi? I got more positive responses to Jen, so she's going to stay with them. Look forward to many attempts at getting her drunk and ditching her. I hate quick edit. This is the third time I've had to change my paragraph divider.


	8. Chapter 08: The Honeymooner Idiots

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Eight: The Honeymooner Idiots

Mana winched as the front door burst open. "Shinji? Where the hell have you been?" Mana watched as Shinji, Bardiel, and a young woman staggered in. They managed to move past her and into the living room. "Shinji? Bardiel?" The smell of alcohol overpowered all other scents.

"What's with all the noise?" Mana turned and saw Asuka walk into the entryway from the kitchen. "Did Shinji come home?"

"Yeah," Mana said. "Don't go in the living room. I'm pretty sure that you can get drunk off the fumes." Asuka peaked into the other room.

"Who's the chick?"

"New drinking buddy?" Mana guessed.

"Was that Shinji?" Yuki asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah," Asuka said. "You're going to have to hold out on the punishment though."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"He's tanked," Mana said. "Even by his standards."

"And I just got a new paddle," Yuki said with a pout.

"What happened to the last one?" Asuka asked.

"It finally broke," Yuki said. "Those things just aren't made for hard use."

"Danger Will Robinson! Danger!"

"Was that Bardiel?" Yuki asked.

"Yep," Mana said. "He's here too."

"Did he hear you?" Asuka asked.

"He's psychic," Yuki explained. "Shinji told me once."

"You mean he can read minds?" Asuka asked in horror.

"Only when he's in a different state of mind," Yuki said with a shrug.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"My head." Shinji sat up and looked around the room he had slumped into unconsciousness in. "When did we get home?"

"Where are we?" Shinji turned and stared at Jen in shock.

"What the hell are you?" he asked in awe. "Some kind of alcohol-powered cyborg?"

"A girl needs to know how to hold her liquor," Jen said with a shrug. "Where's the silver-haired one?"

"Over there," Shinji said, pointed to Bardiel.

"How can he sleep like that?" Jen asked in awe.

"That's nothing," Shinji said dismissively. He reached under the couch and fished out a bottle of Aspirin. He popped two in his mouth and tossed the bottle to Jen.

"Thanks."

"So you're awake." Shinji turned and saw Yuki enter the room. "You disappear for three days then show up drunk with a human."

"Is she an attempt to appease us?" Asuka asked.

"No," Shinji said. "She's Marvin's daughter."

"No shit," Yuki said. She turned and smiled at Jen. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You're father is a wonderful man and an excellent bodyguard." Jen was obviously startled by Yuki's rapid change in moods.

"Marvin saved my life," Shinji whispered. "Thus he became one of the few humans that Yuki likes."

"Oh," Jen said. She set down the bottle of pills.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as she kicked Bardiel off the couch and sat down.

"Commander Katsuragi asked me to accompany you," Jen said.

"So you've been hanging out with Misato?" Asuka asked. "Is that why you came in drunk?"

"That's a different reason," Shinji said simply.

"Oh really?" Yuki asked. "And what's that reason?"

"I'll tell you later," Shinji said simply as his eyes narrowed.

"Whatever," Yuki said. "You have a guest."

"Who?"

"Me." Shinji turned and smiled as Rei walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "You were supposed to be here."

"I had to meet with some rather important people," Rei said. "People who want to meet with you."

"Okay!" Shinji said cheerfully. "Let's get going!"

"You're only digging a deeper grave," Yuki said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You are avoiding being alone with Yuki."

"I pissed her off," Shinji said. "I'm just trying to delay the inevitable."

"I see," Rei said. "We have arrived."

"An Italian restaurant?" Shinji asked.

"I did not pick the location," Rei said. "Though the wine here is excellent."

"What else do they have?"

"They do not serve brandy or whiskey," Rei said. "If that is what you are asking."

"It is," Shinji said.

"You are incorrigible," Rei said.

"So that's the word for it," Shinji said. "All this time I thought I was alcoholic." Rei sighed and pushed the door open.

"May I help you?"

"Sure," Shinji said. "Show me to the nearest bar."

"Uh. . .sir?" the server said in confusion.

"Our friends already arrived," Rei said. "I know where they are sitting."

"Very well ma'am." Rei grabbed Shinji's arm and led him past the other man.

"See you later!" Shinji called in a singsong tone.

"So you've returned." Shinji turned and looked at the table that Rei had stopped in front of.

"Fenrir!"

"Gah!" was Shinji's brilliant answer as a young woman threw her arms around him. He managed to dislodge the woman and held her at arm's length. "Lu?"

"You know each other?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Of course we do!" Lucifer said as she tossed her raven hair over her shoulder. "I've been trying to make some deals with Fenrir."

"For the last time Lu," Shinji said in exasperation. "I don't have a soul to make deals with."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Lu said.

"He's telling the truth," the older man still sitting at the table said. "That creature has no soul."

"Again with the 'creature' remarks," Shinji said. "That could mean only one thing."

"What?" Rei asked curiously. Shinji's mouth opened to accuse the man of something, but closed again.

"Give me a second," he said. "I spent most of last night drinking." Shinji thought hard and the answer hit him. "You're angelic!"

"So am I," Lu said.

"And I," Rei added.

"Well most angelic. . .thingies call me a monstrosity or a creature," Shinji said.

"Wasn't that after you threatened Tabris?" Rei asked.

"No," Shinji said. "He called me names before I threatened him."

"Well he is right in any case," the older man said.

"Me or Tabris?" Shinji asked.

"Both I suppose," the old man said. "But I am an angelic being."

"You're the head angelic thingy," Shinji said sagely. "So what's up God?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Please have a seat." Shinji sat down in one of the fancy chair. "I have come to speak with you about SEELE."

"I know all about SEELE," Shinji said. "Or are you going to ask me to spare them?"

"Would it do anything if I did?" the old man asked.

"A personal request from God," Shinji said thoughtfully. Finally he grinned broadly. "Nope."

"I thought Bardiel was going to be here," Lu said as she looked around.

"He's still sleeping it off," Shinji said. "Apparently he's been lagging in the drinking sports for the past ten years."

"I believe that I have information you may find helpful," the old man said.

"Okay," Shinji said. "But I have a question."

"Yes?" the old man asked.

"Can't you just smite their wrinkly homo sapient asses?" Shinji asked. "You know. . .do the flood thing?" Lucifer and Rei both turned to look at the older man.

"Why don't you do that?" Lu asked.

"If I could I would," the old man said. "But there are some things that I can not do without great effort."

"I know what you mean," Shinji said. "Happens every time I eat chili. Now that's effort."

"I have the opposite problem with chili," the old man said.

"Have you tried the chili in Tijuana?" Shinji asked.

"No," the old man said. "Is it any good."

"I can't remember," Shinji said with a shrug. "I ate some and then I woke up in a ditch five days later."

"What are you two talking about? Lu asked.

"So what's the tip?" Shinji asked, getting back to business.

"SEELE has an angel," the old man said.

"Okay," Shinji said. "Do you want me to spare him or something?"

"The angel is Tabris," the old man said.

"Grey hair, red eyes, and has a George Michaels vibe?"

"I don't understand," Rei said.

"I didn't think you would," Lu said.

"Is that all?" Shinji asked.

"Well yes," the old man said. "This news does not trouble you?"

"No," Shinji said. "Is that all?"

"Well yes," the old man said.

"Bye."

"Don't you have any questions?" the old man asked.

"You mean like a 'what is the meaning of life' question?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," the old man said.

"I already know the answer," Shinji said.

"And no doubt that it is very disturbing," the old man said. "Good luck Fenrir."

"And if you die that position as my right hand man is still open!" Lu called.

"The problem with that deal," Shinji whispered to Rei. "Is that I don't know if she means right hand man in bed or in business."

"Perhaps both," Rei said.

"Perhaps."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So where'd you run off to?" Yuki asked as Shinji and Rei walked into the apartment.

"I needed to speak with God," Shinji said. There was utter silence for several minutes after his declaration.

"Since when did you start praying?" Yuki asked.

"I don't pray," Shinji said.

"But you just said that you were talking to God," Yuki said.

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"I don't follow," Yuki said.

"God wished to meet with him," Rei explained.

"Oh," Yuki said. "What did he want? Did he want you to repent or something?"

"Nah," Shinji said as he found a bottle of whiskey hidden inside a cookie jar. "He just wanted to tell me to kill SEELE because he's too lazy to get off his ass and smite them." Outside lightning struck and Shinji's whiskey bottle shattered.

"You can't smite them, but you can smite my bottle?" Shinji demanded. "You bastard!"

"He is always watching," Rei said sagely.

"Always?" Yuki asked.

"Kinda puts the kibosh on your plans, huh?" Shinji asked.

"You wish."

"Well. . .yeah actually."

"What plans?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," Shinji said quickly. "So where's Bardiel?"

"Unconscious," Yuki said. "How much did you three drink?"

"A lot," Shinji said.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"We were trying to get Jen drunk enough that we could ditch her," Shinji explained.

"So I guess that plan failed," Yuki said. "Time to get a new one."

"Nope," Shinji said. "It just means we'll have to use roofies next time."

"You're evil," Yuki said.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Shinji asked as he opened a bag of flour and fished out a tiny bottle of vodka.

"It doesn't hurt," Yuki said.

"We're going over Misato's place for dinner," Shinji said. "Just so you know."

"You want me to eat that woman's cooking?" Yuki asked.

"It would be polite," Shinji said.

"Wait a minute," Yuki said. "Does she still have that penguin?"

"You're not eating Pen Pen," Shinji said simply.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato looked desperately around her apartment and tried to make sure that everything was in order. Someone knocked and she quickly pulled the door open. "Asuka!"

"Hi Misato," the young redhead said as she hugged her former guardian. "It's great to see you."

"Likewise," Misato said happily. She released the younger woman and stepped aside so that the people behind her could enter the apartment.

"How are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine," Misato said. "I heard that you got married though."

"A couple of years ago," Shinji said.

"Yep," Yuki said, holding up her hand. Misato nearly keeled over in shock.

"Look at that thing!" she exclaimed. "It must have cost a fortune."

"An arm and a leg," Shinji said. "Not mine of course." Misato stared at him in shocked silence. "Not even a giggle? Touch crowd."

"No," Touji said. "She's just too sane to get your sense of humor."

"I thought it was funny," Jen said. Misato stared at the young woman for nearly five minutes in silence. "Uh. . .are you okay ma'am?"

"He's corrupted you!" Misato grabbed the young woman and began carefully inspecting her neck.

"What's she doing?" Jen asked, nearly too scared to move.

"She's checking for bite marks," Shinji said. Misato glanced back at him and watched as he tugged off his sweater. "Like this one," he added, pointed to a jagged scar at the base of his neck.

"That's the one that Bob gave young, right?" Touji asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Of course it is. Why?"

"Where'd you get the other bite?" Touji asked. Shinji's hand clamped over the second bite scar that had been nearly hidden by his undershirt.

"What can I say?" Yuki asked. "He brings out the animal in me."

"So she's the one that clawed up your back," Jen said.

"Were you wondering around naked again?" Asuka asked in complete and total disgusted exasperation.

"No," Shinji said. "Someone burn my shirt because it was covered in blood."

"Who's blood?" Yuki asked.

"Mine," Shinji said. "Mostly."

"He took a load of double ought buckshot in the chest," Touji said.

"Not the first time," Shinji said dismissively.

"One of these days," Touji said. "Someone is going to blow a hole right between your eyes. Then bam! Zoom! Right to hell Shinji!" Misato was caught by how much Touji's words reminded her of an old T.V. show. 'Now what was that show called?' she wondered. 'Oh yeah! The Honeymooners!'

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. School has started and its eating up my time. Sorry if this is a little short, but I just wanted to get it out soon. Soon being before the death threats start rolling in.


	9. Chapter 09: Catching On

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Nine: Catching On

Ritsuko sighed in annoyance and pounded on the door. "I know you're in there Misato!" Ritsuko sighed in disgust and pounded on the door again. It finally opened and Ritsuko found herself face-to-face with a creature that had haunted her nightmares for almost ten years. The monster's face split into a wide grin.

"Hello Ritsy!" Then Ritsuko did the only thing that a sane person could do. She turned and ran down the hall screaming. Behind her Shinji frowned and leaned out into the hallway to watch her run. "What an odd woman."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji walked back into the apartment and looked at the bodied scattered around. "Must have had fun last night," he said tiredly.

"I wouldn't know." Shinji turned and saw Touji lying on the coffee table.

"How did you get there?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Touji said as he sat up. "Now what's with all the screaming?"

"Ritsy stopped by," Shinji said with a grin as he sat down in an easy chair.

"And I wasn't awake?" Touji asked in disappointment.

"We can chase her down if you want," Shinji said with a shrug, "make sure she never gets out of the nut house again."

"That sounds like fun," Touji said. "But I'll have to take a rain check. Something's wrong with my head."

"Same here," Shinji said as he reached into one of the pockets in his jeans and pulled out a small metal flash. He twisted the cap off and took a drink.

"You're drinking to cure a hangover?" Touji asked in shock.

"A bit of the hair of the dog," Shinji said simply as he offered the flask to Touji.

"What the hell?" Touji brought it to his lips and took a deep drink. He began coughing almost at once. "What the hell is that?" Shinji took the flask and sniffed it carefully.

"Something I picked up in Russia."

"Speaking of foreign nations," Touji began. "When are you leaving?" Shinji glanced at his watch.

"In ten hours," he said. "We're leaving at seven. I figure that should give us enough darkness for Mana to travel safely. Are you coming with us?"

"Sorry," Touji said. "Something's still wrong at NERV. I'm looking into it with Ryo. . ." Shinji made a slashing motion at his throat. "Ryo," Touji said quickly. "You remember my pal Ryo, right?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Take care of yourself Bardiel."

"I always manage to," Touji said. "You just be careful. With so many women around you might break it off."

"Funny."

"I thought so," Touji said. "I'll hook up with you guys later."

"Europe?"

"Yeah." The bathroom door opened and Shinji turned to see Pen Pen waddle out.

"Yo." The penguin glanced at him and raised one flipper before walking back to his fridge.

"He's a warm water penguin, right?" Touji asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Why's he living in a fridge?" Touji asked.

"Because he lives with Misato," Shinji said.

"That's not an answer," Touji argued.

"It's good enough for me," Shinji said.

"Same here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the airport and stared at the line. "This sucks."

"What does?" Shinji turned and stared at Jen. "What?"

"Do you need all that luggage?"

"Is that all you're bringing?" Shinji turned and stared at Asuka in absolute shock.

"Come on," Jen said as she walked into the airport dragging her bag. Shinji sighed and picked up the largest of her bags and slung it over his shoulder.

"What the hell is in this thing?" he asked, surprised by the bag's weight.

"It's my rifle," Jen said. "I'm a sniper, remember?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. Jen walked right up to one of the security guards and flashed her I.D. He quickly stepped aside and she and Shinji walked past. "Hurry."

"I'm hurrying," Asuka growled.

"We will be late for our flight," Rei said as she walked past Shinji.

"They won't leave without us," Jen said. "It is a charter flight after all."

"I'm more worried about the fang bitch getting a little sun," Shinji said.

"Why thank you," Mana said.

"Bob would never stop bitching," Shinji growled. "I'd have to put him out of my misery."

"I loathe you," Mana said. Shinji ignored her.

"Stop fighting," Yuki said. "People are staring."

"People are always staring," Shinji said. "We're a fucking circus."

"You people are a fucking circus," Jen growled. Shinji grinned and threw and arm around her shoulders.

"And now you're part of it."

"She's a human," Rei said.

"One of her two faults," Shinji said with a sigh.

"What's the other?" Jen asked as she pushed her fingers into a nerve plexus in Shinji's wrist. The larger man jerked his hand away with a yelp of pain.

"You failing sanity," he said as he wiggled his fingers. "Am I going to get feeling back in this thing soon?"

"Sooner or later," Jen said with a shrug. "A week tops."

"That's good," Yuki said. "I like that hand. I'd have to kill you if your broke it."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen looked around the cramped plane and looked down at the disassembled pistol on the tray table in front of her. Finally her curiosity over came her. "Hey Mana?"

"Yeah?" the brown-haired woman asked as she kneeled down next to Jen's seat.

"What are you?"

"Eh?" Mana asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jen began, "those three are werewolves, right?"

"Yeah," Mana said slowly.

"And Rei's some kind of angel," Jen continued.

"So you want to know what I am," Mana said.

"Yeah," Jen said. "Are you a lycan too?"

"No," Mana said as she grinned, baring her fangs. "I'm much, much worse."

"Or so she likes to think," Asuka said as she rested her elbows on top of Mana's head and rested her head in her hands. "But really she's just a run of the mill vampire."

"Vampires aren't run of the mill," Mana growled.

"It really doesn't matter," Asuka said. "All vampires are weaker then lycans, even those who aren't transformed."

"If we're so weak then why did you spend so many years killing me kind?" Mana hissed.

"Boredom," Asuka answered with a shrug. "That's pretty much why Shinji spends his time picking fights with hell spawn now. They're more of a challenge."

"Don't blame us because we're more civilized then you animals," Mana growled.

"Civilized," Asuka said with a snort. "As far as I can tell vampires are just pathetic. They always die screaming and begging for mercy."

"Maybe that is because you are overly sadistic," Rei suggested.

"Vampires do not beg for mercy," Mana said. "We have more dignity then that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yuki said.

"Well I know that lycans die screaming and howling," Mana shot back.

"I only know one lycan who screams and howls," Asuka growled, looking at Yuki, "especially when I'm trying to go to bed."

"What can I say?" Yuki asked.

"He brings out the animal in you," Jen said. "You told us that already."

"Yup," Yuki said with a lecherous smile. Jen glanced at Shinji and watched as he twitched in his sleep.

"So," she began. "How long have you all known each other?"

"Me and wonder girl have known Shinji and each other for about eleven years," Asuka said.

"I've know Shinji for ten and a half years," Yuki said. "And the fang bitch has been with us for about a month now."

"If I hear the term fang bitch one more time!" Mana screamed.

"Shut up fang bitch!" Shinji roared. Mana's jaw snapped shut.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't mean to wake you Shinji."

"Just keep it down Mana." Shinji rolled back over in his chair and went back to sleep.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kensuke Aida looked around the airport and yawned. He glanced at his watch and sighed in annoyance. "Where the hell are they?"

"Kensuke!" Kensuke looked up and saw a man walking towards him. For a second Kensuke was totally lost. Then it came to him.

"Shinji?"

"Hey man," Shinji said as he held out his hand. "How the hell have you been doing?"

"Pretty good," Kensuke said. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I didn't do anything to it," Shinji said. "That's just how it is now."

"And I thought you were weird when I found out that you were a werewolf," Kensuke said.

"Trust me," a new voice said. "He's weird for a lycan too."

"I believe it," Kensuke said. "How have you been Yuki?"

"Not bad," the brown-haired woman said with a smile.

"This is our contact?" Kensuke turned and saw a red-haired woman struggling towards them with a mountain of luggage in tow. "Kensuke Aida?"

"Charming as ever," Kensuke said.

"She's actually a very sweet girl," Shinji said.

"When she's drunk." Kensuke watched as another woman stopped in front of them.

"This is Mana," Shinji said. "Bob and the vampire elder are making us work together."

"Nice to meet you," Kensuke said politely. "I'm Kensuke Aida."

"He's the Japanese ambassador to America," Shinji explained. "I asked him to meet us here."

"It's only a short trip from New Washington D.C. to here," Kensuke said.

"Hello Aida," Kensuke turned and saw a blue-haired woman walking towards him.

"Ayanami?" he asked in surprise. "How many people are traveling with you?"

"One more," Shinji said. "She's around here somewhere."

"Right here." Kensuke looked at the woman.

"A human?"

"Misato made us bring her along," Shinji said with a shrug. The woman looked up and saluted.

"Mister Ambassador!" Kensuke looked at Shinji.

"She's with NERV," he said, shrugging again.

"Oh," Kensuke said. "At ease." The woman stopped saluting.

"Where's the nearest bar?"

"There's one off the concourse," Kensuke said as he pulled a brown paper bag from his coat. "But you don't need to go there."

"You're a true friend," Shinji said as he took the bottle and pulled down the paper to expose the label. "Jack Daniels."

"Come on," Kensuke said. "The sun will be up soon. At least I know why you were so worried about that now," he added, looking pointedly at Mana.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the apartment and sighed. "Do you do any entertaining in here?"

"No," Kensuke said as he looked around at the anime posters, computer parts, camera equipment, and various video game consoles and games. "The rest of the staff keeps offering to do it."

"I wonder why," Asuka said.

"I have no clue," Kensuke said with a frown. "Oh well. There's a spare bedroom with two beds in the back and I'm pretty sure the couch unfolds."

"You're pretty sure?" Asuka asked.

"Well I got some money to get furniture," Kensuke said. "So I skimped a little at yard sales and bought more computer stuff with the left over." Shinji turned and saw Mana and Asuka staying at the bespectacled man. "What?"

"I should have expected that," Asuka said.

"Stop complaining," Shinji said. "Yuki and I call dibs on the couch bed. The rest of you can duke it out for all I care."

"So how long are you planning on staying?" Kensuke asked.

"We just needed a place to stay for the day," Shinji said simply. "We'll be out of here by sunset."

"So why are you visiting America?" Kensuke asked. "Just stop by for the alcohol?"

"Who in there right mind would cross an ocean just for. . ." Jen trailed off as she looked at Shinji.

"No," he said, trying to ignore her. "We're just here to kill someone, maybe blow something up."

"Oh," Kensuke said. "Anyone I'd know?"

"A guy named Andrew Reynolds," Shinji said. "Ring any bells?"

"Nope," Kensuke said. "Does he live in D.C.?"

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"Any reason he needs to die?" Kensuke asked.

"He's just trying to conquer the world," Shinji said dismissively. "That old story."

"Oh," Kensuke said. "Of course." Shinji grinned and dropped the bag he had been carrying for Jen. "Are you the only people who know about it?"

"NERV knows," Shinji said.

"That's a relief."

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked. "Don't try us to save the humans?"

"I trust you to protect your food," Kensuke said.

"He's catching on," Shinji said with a grin.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Just another short chapter. I've kind of spread myself thin so the chapters are coming slower. I'm working on Keitaro's Big Adventure, While You Were Sleeping, An Assassin's Memory, and this one. I've also come across something annoying. After all the bitching to get to work on An Assassin's Memories it's only got six reviews. Are you people just trying to spread out my attention? That's not a good thing. Especially when I'm already back in school.


	10. Chapter 10: Pills

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Ten: Pills

There was a beam of light on Shinji's eye and it was pissing him off. He had already tried to escape it by rolling over, but then he had found that it was being reflected off of something right back into his eyes. What really pissed him off was that he couldn't carry out revenge for waking him up. What was he going to do? Blow up the sun? "I'm up," he finally growled as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Shinji turned and saw Kensuke standing by the door.

"No. Where are you going in that monkey suit?"

"I have work," Kensuke said. "Are you guys going to be gone when I return?"

"Maybe," Shinji said. "Right now I just have to go visit an old friend after I get some breakfast."

"Alright," Kensuke said. "Catch you around Shinji."

"Maybe," Shinji said with a shrug as he dug his flask out of his coat and took a long gulp of its burning contents.

"You might want to check out Alcoholics Anonymous," Kensuke added, "while you're in the country."

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Because I think you may have a drinking problem," Kensuke said.

"I know you're trying to be a good friend," Shinji said as he screwed the lid of his flask back into place. "But I'm a lycan. That's very different from a human. You don't have to worry."

"If you say so," Kensuke said. "But if you wind up in a car crash with your head cut off I'm going to laugh."

"Fair enough."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen yawned tiredly and looked around the apartment. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Shinji froze with one leg raised to take another step and his left hand on the doorknob.

"Out?"

"Out where?" Jen asked as she climbed to her feet.

"Drinking?" Shinji asked. Jen's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you going Shinji?"

"To get my gun worked on," Shinji said with a shrug. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm not going to fight either Asuka or Mana for a bed," Jen said. "Nothing is worth that."

"You could have slept with us." Jen wasn't quite sure if it was possible, but Shinji looked like he froze even more.

"You wouldn't have minded?" Jen asked.

"No," Yuki said. "Asuka used to sleep with us all the time before she started taking her pills." Jen looked at Shinji.

"Nightmares," he said with a shrug.

"Didn't that mess up your. . ." Jen trailed off.

"Our what?" Yuki asked.

"You know," Jen said.

"No," Shinji said.

"Your sex life," Jen said as she finally blushed.

"Oh," Shinji said. "That. No it doesn't mess it up."

"Yeah," Yuki added. "Beds are for sleeping. Everywhere else is for fun."

"Right," Jen said. She stood up and then collapsed on the couch bed. "Good night."

"Night," Shinji said as he pushed the door open.

"And where the hell are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just going to see Rally," Shinji said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Can I help you?" Rally Vincent asked as she heard the bells on the front door to her shop open.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Rally looked up and stared at the man for almost a minute.

"Shinji?" The strange-looking man grinned broadly. "Jesus Christ. What happened to you? You looked like a human being again."

"Funny," Shinji said as he moved to stand in front of the counter. "I just needed to get cleaned up a little."

"It's an improvement," Rally said, "did you just stop buy to chat, or do you have something to show me?"

"Of course," Shinji said as he reached under his jacket and drew a polished chrome pistol with a hardwood handle. Rally took the weapon and whistled appreciatively.

"This is a seriously custom job," she said as she ejected the clip and jacked the action. "Bored out chamber, enlarged ejection port, match trigger, and the grip safety was removed."

"I figured you'd like it," Shinji said. "Does everything look okay to you?"

"Yeah," Rally said. "Whoever made this was a real pro."

"Coming from you that's high praise," Shinji commented.

"So what do you want done to it?" Rally asked. "Frankly I think anything else would be overkill."

"The weapon doesn't have an equipment rail," Shinji said. "I want you to put a laser sight on it."

"No problem," Rally said. "There are some stock internal laser sights. I'm pretty sure I have one in emerald around here for you."

"Thanks," Shinji said. "I'd also like an external compensator."

"No problem," Rally said.

"Thanks again," Shinji said. The bells jingled again and Rally leaned to the side to welcome her new customer.

"So this is where you went too."

"Oh," Shinji said. "It's you."

"Do you know her?" Rally asked as she watched the black haired woman walk into the shop.

"She's a new drinking buddy," Shinji said. "How long will the modifications take?"

"A few hours," Rally said with a shrug. "You want to have a look around? I've got a few new revolvers you might like."

"Sure."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I told you I was getting my gun fixed," Shinji said as he looked around the display cases.

"I was half asleep at the time," Jen argued.

"That's not my problem," Shinji said with a shrug. The door to the back room banged open and Rally walked out. "Done already?"

"Don't act so surprised," Rally said. "It's been three hours. Now are you paying in cash or credit?"

"Credit," Shinji said as he set down the expense account card, "but don't ring it up yet."

"Find something else you like?" Rally asked.

"The Smith and Wesson," Shinji said. Rally pulled the weapon out of the case and held it out grip first.

"I figured you'd like that," Rally said. "It's a Smith and Wesson Model 67 with a four-inch barrel. It'll go nicely with your Colt and the Korth."

"Sold," Shinji said.

"Waiting period," Rally said calmly.

"How much extra?" Shinji asked.

"Five hundred thousand," Rally said smoothly.

"Sure," Shinji said. "It's not my. . ." he trailed off when his eyes fell on something on the wall.

"I knew you'd noticed that," Rally said with a grin. "It's one hundred percent original and I just can't part with it for less then one hundred grand."

"Deal."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I can't believe you bought that," Jen said as she walked next to Shinji. "I mean what purpose could it serve?"

"I just liked the way it looked," Shinji said as he pushed the door open. "Oh boy." Jen pushed past him and froze in place.

"Oh my God."

"I can't find them!" someone shrieked.

"What the hell happened here?" Jen an asked.

"Asuka lost something," Shinji said with a sigh. Jen turned and saw him begin to pick up revolvers from the floor.

"How many of those things do you have?"

"Revolvers?" Shinji asked. Jen nodded. "I have one Colt Python, two Manurhin MR-73s, one Korth Combat Magnum, a Smith and Wesson Model 29, an IzMech MP-412, and now a Smith and Wesson Model 67."

"What could you possibly need them for?" Jen asked.

"I just like the way .357 Magnums look," Shinji said with a shrug. "And I just got the .44 because I love Dirty Harry."

"That's about as good a reason as I would expect from you," Jen said. Shinji just shrugged and began carefully laying the weapons on the bed.

"I wonder what she lost this time."

"She does this often?" Jen asked as she kneeled and picked up a strange-looking object. "What's this?" She asked as she ran her hand over the leather-covered piece of wood.

"That's a paddle," Shinji said simply. Jen stared at the tool in her hand and quickly dropped it.

"You have issues."

"If you want those kind of issues then you should talk to Yuki," Shinji said with a shrug. "At least nothing was broken."

"Shinji!" Jen turned and stared at the distressed redhead. "I can't find them!"

"Calm down," Shinji said. "What can't you find?"

"My pills!" Asuka screamed. "I think I left them in Japan." Jen watched in shock as Shinji's mismatched eyes rolled back in his skull and he went down like a piece of wood.

"Let me guess," Jen said quietly. "Bad news?"

"You have no idea," Yuki said from where she was half under the couch bed. "Now get down here and help me look."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Whoa." Shinji stared at the ceiling and then sat up. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Yuki said as she checked under the couch. Shinji took a moment to admire her shapely ass before asking his next question.

"Why?"

"Asuka lost her pills," Yuki said simply. She turned and sat down with a sigh of defeat. "And we can't find a pharmacy with the right stuff."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shinji said. "How could she loose those damn things?"

"You're her sire," Yuki said. "You should be telling me."

"I have no clue," Shinji said. "Where's Asuka?"

"She's going through her luggage again," Yuki said. "I think she's in denial."

"So what should we do if she reverts back to her old self?" Shinji asked.

"Shoot her?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Shinji asked, glaring at the vampire out of the corner of his eye.

"Well yeah," Mana said. "So you're telling me that the Asuka I know is the Asuka on anti-psychotics?"

"A heavy dose of them," Shinji said. "You really don't want to see her without them."

"What's wrong with her?" Mana asked as she sat down on the couch.

"What isn't wrong with her?" Shinji asked rhetorically. "Look, just take my word on it."

"And if Lady Luck decided to beat you over the head, then you'll get to see it for yourself," Yuki added.

"How long before it wears off?" Shinji asked.

"It's been almost twenty four hours," Yuki said. "She could regress at any time."

"I'm going to go pick up my car," Shinji said. "Bye!"

"You're not leaving me with her!" Yuki shrieked.

"Come on," Shinji said as he grabbed Mana and Jen by their collars and dragged them out.

"The suns up!" Mana shrieked.

"It started raining half an hour ago," Shinji said. "You'll be fine, well at least you'll stand a better chance out there then in here."

"What about Yuki?" Mana asked.

"Asuka won't hurt her."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the underground garage and sighed happily. "I love this place."

"Who the hell are you?" Shinji turned and saw a massive man walking towards him with a scowl on his face.

"Now what the hell is he?" Jen asked.

"He's human," Shinji said.

"That's hard to believe," Mana said.

"Shinji?"

"Hey Bean!" Shinji said with a wave. "How you been doing?"

"Holy shit man," the massive figure said as his face split into a grin. "I've been doing pretty damn well."

"Got any new cars?"

"Well I'm working on a restoration," Bean said. "It's a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28."

"Wow," Shinji said. "I just swung by to pick up my car."

"Oh," Bean said. "Follow me." He turned and walked away. Shinji had to double time to keep up with the massive man's pace.

"So what do you do Mister Bean?" Jen asked.

"Bean's a transporter," Shinji explained.

"Of what?" Mana asked.

"Anything and everything," Shinji said. "If it fits in a car then he'll get it where it needs to go."

"That's kind of catchy," Bean said as he walked into a small shack. "Here." Shinji caught the key ring and stared down at the small, plain key with a skull and cross bones etched into it. "It's right over there."

"Thanks," Shinji said as he walked in the direction the massive man had pointed. His eyes fell on a familiar form and he grinned. "There you are Belle."

"What is that?" Mana asked.

"That is a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport with the LS6 option," Shinji said as he ran his hand along the massive black muscle car's side. "Just like I left her."

"This is probably the most powerful muscle car ever built," Jen said as she eyed the black car. "The LS6 gave it 450 horse power and the ability to do the quarter mile in little more then thirteen seconds."

"You like cars huh?" Shinji asked as he climbed behind the steering wheel.

"No," Jen said as she climbed into the back seat. "I love pieces of art."

"It's a car," Mana said with a shrug. "Cars are cars." Shinji turned the key in the ignition and sighed happily as the massive V8 roared to life. "Is it supposed to be that loud?"

"Yes," Jen and Shinji said at the same time.

"It's got a full tank of gas," Bean said. "See you around Shinji."

"Count on it," Shinji said simply. He paused and sniffed the air cautiously. "Do you smell that?"

"It's not me," Mana said as she sniffed the air carefully. Shinji turned and stared at Jen.

"I guess you really like cars huh?" Jen's jaw dropped.

"You pervert!"

"I didn't do anything," Shinji said as he turned back in his seat and carefully buckled himself in. Mana saw this simple action and scrambled to do the same.

"Can you really smell that?" Jen asked as she blushed.

"I can smell it," Mana said. "But Shinji here could probably track you by it."

"Oh," Jen said.

"Not sure whether to be grossed out or more turned on?" Mana guessed.

"Shut up!"

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Sorry that the updates are going so slow. They should pick up when I finished off While You Were Sleeping. It's be done within a few chapters. If you don't get the last past then: a. you're too young to be reading this or b. you're too sane and or not perverted enough to be reading this. One more thing. I just loved the old Asuka from the later chapters of Lycanthrope, or maybe I just want to put Shinji through hell. Now what did Shinji buy? What will Asuka be like when they get home? Tune in next time, I mean. . .just read the next damn chapter


	11. Chapter 11: Scheduled Demise

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Eleven: Scheduled Demise

Shinji had long considered himself something to be feared, but now he truly knew the meaning of fear as he pushed the door to Kensuke's apartment open. "Not a peer," he whispered.

"Shinji!"

"Holy shit!" Shinji yelped as a red-haired cannonball zoomed around the corner and slammed into him. The next few moments were a blur and Shinji found himself staring at the ceiling. Then a red-haired, golden-eyed face came into view.

"Hello Shinji!"

"Hi Asuka," Shinji said. "Can you get off me please?"

"Why?" Asuka whined from her perch on Shinji's chest.

"Because I can't breath," Shinji managed. Asuka quickly scrambled off of him and stood up.

"Here." Shinji looked up and saw Jen offering her hand. It was almost ridiculous.

"I appreciate the sentiment," he said as he climbed to his feet. "But I probably weight three times as much as you do."

"How much do you weight?" Jen asked.

"One hundred and seventy kilos," Shinji said.

"How can you weight that much?" Jen asked as she stared at him. "There is no way. You aren't big enough to weigh that much."

"Have you ever noticed how a marble is heavier then a ping pong ball?" Shinji asked.

"A marble is denser," Jen said. "You're saying that you're denser."

"Well at least his skull is," a rather ragged-looking Yuji said. "You left me here with her!"

"You're alive," Shinji pointed out. Yuki stalked up to him and glared at him. He had enough time to feel a moment's fear before she grabbed his ear and began dragging him towards the back bedroom.

"You're going to make this up to me right now."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen sighed as the noise in the back bedroom started up again. "They aren't human."

"Obviously," Mana said as she took a drag on her cigarette. "Of course I'm pretty sure that Shinji isn't a normal male lycan either."

"I am jealous." Jen stared at the blue-haired woman calmly reading a newspaper on the couch.

"Same here," Mana said.

"Yeah," Jen admitted. "When are we going to kill this guy anyway?"

"As soon as Shinji gets out of the bedroom," Mana said.

"When's that going to be?" Jen asked.

"This is where I would have made a crack about how he'd be out in a couple of seconds, but then I looked at my watch," Mana said. "Although, he can't last much longer, can he?"

"I don't know if Yuki can either," Rei said. "This is your entire fault."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuka demanded.

"If you and Commander Katsuragi had been more supportive then Shinji would have never meant Bob and he would be mine," Rei said.

"Like hell!" Asuka declared. "He would have been mine if I hadn't. . .made. . .him. . .so. . .miserable."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stumbled out of the bedroom and managed to make it to the living room before he fell on his ass. He looked at the various women staring at him. The look in their eyes made Shinji learn a whole new meaning of fear. "What?"

"You were in there for eight hours strait," Jen said.

"It was our first time in a bed in a couple of years," Shinji said with a shrug. He lay back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "We decided to have some fun. What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," Mana said.

"I'm starving," Shinji said as he climbed to his feet. "It's food time, who's with me?"

"You're going to go out and run around after that?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "So?" Okay that look was back and it was really creeping Shinji out. He fought the urge to run away. "I'm out of here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji leaned back against the side of his SS and checked his watch. "Where the hell are they?"

"They'll be here," Yuki said. "Was it a good idea to send Asuka with them?"

"I had a little talk with her," Shinji said simply. "They're ten minutes late."

"Since when were you such a clock watcher?" Yuki asked.

"Since we got a schedule to keep," Shinji said simply.

"What schedule?" Yuki asked.

"The schedule for Andrew Reynolds' demise," Shinji said.

"There's some blood there," Yuki said.

"Where?" Shinji asked, reaching up to wipe it off. Yuki's hand caught his wrist. She leaned in and her tongue traced his lips.

"Got it." Shinji ignored her comment and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned happily as Shinji's tongue invaded her mouth and then gasped as he hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

"They're going to be back soon," she complained half-heartedly.

"I doubt it," Shinji said as he set her down on the SS's hood. Then a black van pulled around the corner with a shriek of brakes. "Damn it." He sighed and stepped back as the occupants of the van climbed out. "What the hell took you?"

"Asuka has to kill some prick who groped her ass," Mana explained. "We got the van."

"So what's the plan?" Jen asked. Shinji grinned. Jen flinched noticeably.

"It's a good plan," he said. "It's just me and you though."

"How come?" Asuka whined.

"Because Jen is highly trained with weapons," Shinji explained.

"Where did you get that duster?" Mana asked. Shinji looked down at his old black leather trench coat.

"What is with you and black leather?" he countered.

"Careful," Yuki added. "You're drooling." Mana absently reached up to touch her jaw and froze.

"That's not funny."

"What do you want me to bring?" Jen interrupted. "I mean do you want me to bring my rifle?"

"Do you have a sub-machinegun?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Jen said.

"Get it," Shinji said. "We'll meet you at the airport."

"See you then," Yuki said. Shinji climbed into his car and started the engine. Jen appeared a moment later cradling an FN P90 in her arms. She climbed into the car and quickly buckled her seat belt.

"How many extra magazines do you have for that thing?" Shinji asked.

"Five," Jen said, "not including this one."

"Good," Shinji said.

"You two be careful," Yuki said as she leaned against the side of the SS. "Don't do anything incredibly stupid. What's that smell?"

"One joke and I'll kill you," Jen said, patting the box weapon in her lap. "I mean it Shinji."

"Just don't make me put plastic down every time you drive with me," Shinji said. He turned to look at the smaller woman in time to see her fist flying towards his face. The sheer kinetic energy slammed his face into the driver side window. "Ouch."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This isn't a good plan," Jen said as she followed Shinji around the SS.

"It'll work," Shinji said as he opened the trunk. "That means it's a great plan." He reached into the trunk and pulled out his new toy.

"A lot of innocent people could be hurt," Jen said.

"A lot of innocent people probably will be hurt," Shinji corrected as he pulled back the Thompson Model 1928's charging handle and checked it meticulously. Finally he clipped a fifty-round drum to the sub-machinegun and pulled back the handle again. "Just remember, in this world there are killers, targets, and those who forget to duck."

"You're an asshole," Jen spat.

"It'll be fun," Shinji said as he led the way to the edge of the parking garage. "Trust me."

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you," Jen growled.

"You can't throw. . .oh." A black limousine pulled up and Shinji watched as the doors opened. His near perfect night vision allowed him to pick out his target. "There he is."

"Right," Jen said.

"Empty all your magazines," Shinji said as he raised his Tommy guy and flipped the fire selector to full.

"You're going to hell."

"I know," Shinji said. "The devil's been bother me for years to join her." His finger wrapped around the trigger and squeezed.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen watched as Shinji showed his ID to the guard at the gate and drove out onto the private airport. "There it is."

"Right," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked in annoyance.

"That wasn't a good plan," Jen said angrily.

"It was a great plan," Shinji argued as he drove up the ramp to the private NERV jet's cargo hold.

"How is emptying three hundred 5.7mm rounds into an old man, his car, and his entourage a good idea?"

"Plus five hundred rounds of .45 auto," Shinji said absently. Jen glared at him. "It looks like a mob hit."

"I know," Jen said. "How does that do anything for us?"

"That man had been tied to the American mafia, but never convicted," Shinji explained. "This looks like a mob hit, so the other members of SEELE will probably think it's a mob hit."

"So they won't expect us," Jen said in awe. Shinji nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Exactly."

"Maybe I don't give you enough credit," Jen said as she climbed out of the car as well.

"Shinji!" Jen winched as a red haired blue slammed into Shinji and knocked him to the floor.

"If you're going to give me credit," he growled. "Give me credit for getting this far without killing her."

"You don't like me?" Asuka asked with a pout.

"Of course I do!" Shinji said quickly

"I take it back," Jen said with a sigh. "You don't deserve any credit at all."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kensuke pushed the door to his apartment open and sighed in relief. All of his equipment and furniture appeared to have made it through in one piece. "Well that's a relief," he said as he sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He managed to catch the evening news halfway through.

"Andrew Reynolds was killed when an unknown number of gunmen opened fire on his limousine," the news caster said. "Investigators estimate that almost a thousand rounds were fired from the five level parking garage across the street."

"That sucks," Kensuke said. He paused and frowned. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Here's just a short chapter to move the story. So here's the story. And yes, I will be milking the Jen/car gag for a while.


	12. Chapter 12: Frenchies!

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twelve: Frenchies!

Jen walked carefully down the stairs leading towards the plane's cargo hold and knocked on the door that opened to the hold. There was no answer and Jen began the lengthy process of opening to the airtight door. Finally the last lock was undone and she opened the door. The sheer force of the music from inside nearly knocked her on her ass. "Shinji?"

"Speak up!" the larger man called. "I can't hear you!" Jen frowned and stepped into the massive room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she screamed over the music. "You've been in here for six hours!" She paused when she saw Shinji with his upper body shoved under the SS. "You've been working on it for six hours?"

"What can I say?" Shinji asked, his voice slightly muffled by the car over him. "My baby is coming up on fifty-six years old. She needs a lot of care or she'll be cranky."

"I guess so," Jen said. She paused and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"I had to drain the tank," Shinji said from under the car. Jen looked down and noticed several open buckets lying on the ground.

"Well I guess you don't have many brain cells left to kill," she muttered as she sat down.

"What was that?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Shinji didn't speak again and Jen listened to the loud music screaming from the car's speakers.

"_I can't get to heaven, cause heaven's a place that don't want me. I can't get to heaven; well heaven's a place that I don't want to be!"_ Jen fought the urge to laugh. She couldn't think of a better song to represent Shinji.

"So what exactly are you doing anyway?" she asked.

"Bean made some modifications for me," Shinji said. "I'm just checking them over."

"What kind of modifications?" Jen asked.

"Just some new headers, mufflers, things like that," Shinji said. "Of course I pretty much rebuilt the engine myself. Most of its Titanium and everything else is top of the line."

"Wow," Jen said.

"This thing will put out about six hundred horses," Shinji added. "It'll do the quarter mile in just under nine seconds." Shinji shimmied out from under the car. His shoulder-length hair, face, and clothes were covered in oil and grease. There was also an un-lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. "Give me a hand."

"What do you need?"

"Just bring the buckets of gas over," Shinji said. Jen did as she was told and watched as Shinji poured them into the tank with a funnel.

"That's a lot of gas."

"Another modification," Shinji explained. "The fuel cell holds twenty more gallons then the standard tank. Start it up."

"What?" Jen asked.

"The key is in the ignition. Start it up." Jen was in the car before he could even finish the sentence. She slipped the key into place and twisted. The massive engine roared to life and Jen sighed happily. "Sounds good, huh?"

"Very good," Jen said. Shinji leaned in through the window and pushed the cigarette lighter down. "Uh. . .Shinji? You know that the hold is full of gas fumes, right?"

"Yup," Shinji said as he walked towards the wall. Jen quickly climbed out of the car and followed after him.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?" Shinji asked as he typed something into a keypad on the wall and punched a button that set red siren-style lights off.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked.

"Getting rid of the fumes," Shinji said as he slammed his fist against a button on the wall and pulled down a massive lever.

"You idiot!" Jen screamed as the back ramp to the plane's cargo hold opened. She was lifted off of her feet and then something wrapped around her ankle and kept her from flying out of the plane. Sirens rang and the doors finally shut. Shinji set her down carefully and walked to his car. He leaned in through the drive side window and pulled out the cigarette lighter.

"See?" he asked as he pressed it to the cigarette between his lips. "No fumes." He took a long drag on the cigarette and stuck the lighter back in its place. Jen just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What the hell was that?" Yuki screamed as the plane finally came back under control.

"We're all going to die!" Asuka wailed. The back door to the passenger cabin banged open and Shinji stepped into the room with someone slung over his shoulder.

"Is that Jen?" Mana asked.

"Yep," Shinji said as he dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out on the carpet. The shattered smoke detector overhead beeped feebly and fell silent. Shinji dumped Jen into one of the seats and fell into another one.

"Do you have any clue what just happened?" Mana asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"The plane just started bucking all of the sudden," Yuki said. The P.A. system beeped overhead.

"I'm sorry about that ladies and gentleman," the pilot said. "We must have hit a pocket of turbulence. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll rip your throat out if you do it again!" Mana shrieked.

"Where's Asuka?" Shinji asked. "She hasn't jumped. . ."

"Shinji!" Yuki watched as the redhead soared through the air and landed on Shinji with enough force to knock the wind out of him. "I was so scared!"

"What have I told you about jumping on his lap?" Yuki asked. Asuka froze and leapt out of her seat.

"If I break it you'll kill me," she said. Yuki nodded and stood up.

"Let's go see if she broke it Shinji."

"I am not a machine!" Shinji said.

"So?"

"Let's go," Shinji said as he threw her over his shoulder and ran out of the section.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji watched as the plane's cargo ramp lowered and he released his hold on the brakes. The SS rolled down the ramp and out onto the tarmac. He pushed the brakes again and waited for the others to pile in. "Muscle cars are not meant to hold this many people," Jen complained from the back seat, which she was sharing with Asuka, Mana, and Rei. "Hey! Whose hand was that?"

"Sorry," Mana said.

"Don't make me turn this car around," Shinji said as he drove slowly towards the admittance gate. He showed his ID to the guard and pressed the accelerator down as the gate swung open.

"Easy!" Jen cried. "Some of us back here don't have seat belts."

"Guess I won't be able to use the brakes," Shinji said as he pulled out into traffic and shifted gears. "Now let's get one thing perfectly clear."

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Mana shrieked. Shinji looked back and jerked the steering wheel to the left to avoid an on coming cargo van.

"Stay on your side of the road asshole!"

"We are on the incorrect side of the road Shinji," Rei said calmly.

"Oh." Shinji swerved into the proper lane and cut off some lady in a minivan. "Now let's get one thing clear. I do no like Frenchies and we will not stay in this country one second longer then we have to."

"What's your problem with France?" Mana asked.

"Theses people are assholes," Shinji said.

"That's a stereotype," Jen said calmly.

"Have you ever been to France?"

"No."

"Well I have," Shinji said. "It was the most miserable day of my life. They don't even taste good."

"This place stinks," Asuka whined. "Let's just nuke the city and leave."

"I like her plan," Shinji said. "All in favor?"

"You wish."

"Well, yeah actually."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Bob stared at the paper in front of him. "Yes!" Beside him Angel nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What's wrong?"

"They killed him!" Bob yelled. "They actually killed him." He dragged Angel out of her seat and began to spin her around.

"Who killed who?" Angel demanded.

"Shinji killed a member of SEELE!" Bob declared. "They're all actually doing what I asked!" Angel managed to dislodge herself from her mate and picked up the papers.

"Five hundred rounds of .45 auto?" she shrieked, "probable weapon was a Thompson Model 1928?"

"Yeah," Bob said, "so?"

"That's a fucking Tommy gun!" Angel shrieked.

"Don't forget the P90," Bob said. Angel scanned through the papers.

"Three hundred rounds of 5.7mm?"

"Good stuff huh?" Bob asked cheerfully.

"Do you know what this means?" Angel screeched.

"Uh. . ."

"It means that Shinji is making those poor girls like him!" Angel screamed.

"That's my boy!"

"Bob," Angel began, her voice forcibly calm. "Do you really want a dozen female equivalents of Shinji running around?"

"For the time being I don't see how that could be such a bad thing," Bob said with a shrug. "They're certainly getting the job done."

"That's a little cold," Angel said. Her tone betrayed her shock.

"We're trying to save the world," Bob said. "The few must always die to save the many, even if one of the few is your own son."

"I see."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You are ze American?"

"No," Shinji growled. "I am ze Japanese. Now get the fuck away from me before I snap your neck like a glow stick." The man turned on his heel and walked away from the table.

"He's going to spit in your food," Jen said calmly.

"Not if he knows what's fucking good for him!" Shinji bellowed after the retreating man.

"What is your problem with the French?" Mana asked. The question had already been asked, but she was hoping for a better answer.

"They're snooty, they're pansies, and they never smile," Shinji growled. "And the only good thing to ever come out of this damn country was smokeless gun powder."

"Plus they don't make anything like whiskey," Yuji commented.

"You would hate a whole group of people because they do not produce an alcohol to your liking," Rei said flatly.

"At least I have a reason," Shinji said. "That makes me better then most."

"You have a point," Rei said as she sipped form her wine glass. "The sun will be coming up soon."

"I know," Shinji said. "We'll find somewhere to crash for the night and I'll get to work."

"Do you need any help?" Jen asked.

"I got it," Shinji said. He noticed that Yuki suddenly looked rather nervous and Asuka, well, she looked ecstatic.

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

"You two are not going alone," Yuki hissed. "You may not like France, but that is no reason to destroy Paris."

"It isn't?" Shinji asked. "I don't feel like eating here anymore. I'll go see if I can catch something to eat outside."

"I'm going with him," Asuka said quickly.

"Me too," Mana said as she rocketed out of her seat. "At least it won't have any spit in it."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is boring," Asuka whined.

"Hush," Shinji growled as he watched his target through his camera's massive zoom lens. "That's it."

"He lives there?" Asuka asked.

"He owns the building," Shinji said. His eyes followed several angles and he grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He glanced at Asuka. She looked puzzled for all of ten seconds before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Can I do it?"

"It'll be your big Christmas present for the year," Shinji said.

"Thank you!" Asuka shrieked as she wrapped her arms around him.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki looked up as her mate and Asuka stepped into the apartment. "Where's everyone?"

"They're all asleep," Yuki said. "They can't handle such long hours with no sleep." Shinji shrugged and reached under the couch. He pulled out a briefcase and laid it on the table.

"What's that?"

"Every man's vice," Shinji said as he flipped the briefcase's locks and opened it.

"You really are taking a step back in time aren't you?" she asked as she pulled out one of the stacks of Euros and flipped through it. "First the Tommy gun and now a briefcase full of money."

"Some things just shouldn't have changed," Shinji said as he took the bills form her hand and laid them back in the briefcase. "Get ready to leave."

"Did you find the target?"

"Jean-Luc Cougar," Shinji said. "Don't worry. Asuka and I are taking care of it."

"Now I'm worried," Yuki said. Shinji flashed her a broad grin and straightened up. He shut his briefcase and walked to the door.

"Tell the others to be ready to leave as well."

"Okay."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"It's beautiful," Mana said as she stared at the Eiffel Tower. "Hard to believe its only sixty-percent finished."

"I did take a while to raise the money to rebuild it after the Second Impact," Jen said. "So why are we here Shinji? I doubt you're the kind of guy who stops to admire the view."

"I can admire the view," Shinji argued. A snicker ran through the group of women. "I can," Shinji insisted. "I just prefer a difference kind of view." Mana saw him raise a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"Is he in?" Asuka asked.

"Is who in?" Jen asked.

"He's in," Shinji said. "Show them my kind of view please." Mana turned and saw Asuka grinning as she clutched something in her hand. A tremor ran through the street and Mana spun back to look at the building. Flames shots out of all the windows on the first floor and the building began to sway. Mana saw Shinji and Asuka's target a moment before the building began to lean towards the partially reconstructed Eiffel Tower.

"Shit," she managed. The two building collided and Mana winched as several more explosions went off.

"Now that's a beautiful view," Shinji said. "What do you say Asuka?"

"Thank you so much!" Asuka said as she threw her arms around her sire. "That's the best Christmas present I ever got."

"Now let's get the hell out of this shit hole," Shinji said.

"Problem," Mana said, holding up one hand.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

"Her," Mana said, jerking her thumb at Jen. The lone human of the group was staring at the scene of devastation with wide, unblinking eyes. Her mouth was also moving soundlessly.

"Eh," Shinji grunted. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "She'll get over it."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen stared at the airplane seat in front of her. "Are you sure she'll be okay?" she heard someone ask. It sounded like Mana.

"She'll be fine." That was Shinji's voice. She launched herself out of her seat and tacked the older man. Somehow she managed to catch him by surprise and knock him onto his back. "You've been hanging out with Asuka too much," Shinji commented as he looked up at her.

"Shinji," Jen began calmly, her hands clutching either side of his skull. "We're doing things my way next time."

"But. . ." Shinji was cut off as Jen lifted her skull and brought it crashing down on the plane's carpeted floor beneath him. "Okay. Just don't look outside." Jen leapt off the man and ran to a window. Below her she could see Paris burning. As they continued the ascend the fire became a very specific shape. It was a smiley face with a mile and a half diameter. She turned and stared at Shinji.

"Now those Frenchies have a smile they can be proud of!" Shinji declared, leaping to his feet and flashing her a victory sign. Then Jen did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the case containing her rifle and brought all seven kilograms of bag, rifle, and ammo down on Shinji's skull.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Yes I don't like people from France, but Canadians are cool. If you find this chapter's use of thoughtless violence offensive, then what the hell are you doing reading this story? I was originally planning on them hijacking an ICBM, but giant flaming smiley faces seemed more like Shinji's style. Oh and the song is Heaven by Opiate for the Masses. It's on the Galerians: Rion C.D. that I bought a few weeks ago and have yet to take out of my C.D. player. If you see if and are a fan of good music, then definitely pick it up.


	13. Chapter 13: Lone Gunman

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Thirteen: Lone Gunman

"Two of our numbers are dead," Lorenz Keel said as he looked at the monoliths floating around his desk. "Number Three and Number Eight."

"The only one that appears to have been assassinated is Number Eight," one of the monoliths said. "Do you believe that anyone would cause the kind of death and destruction that surrounded Number Three just to kill him?"

"No," Lorenz said. "But we can no afford to be wrong."

"What of our plans?"

"Our plans are unchanged," Lorenz said. "

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So that's two down and four to go," Shinji said as he checked off the names of the two dead SEELE members.

"Yup," Mana said. "Where are we going now?"

"We're now going to the United Kingdom," Shinji said. "In the area was that used to be Northern Ireland."

"Is the man in Ireland, or do you just want to hit the pubs?" Yuki asked.

"The man is in Ireland," Shinji said. "He owns a mansion there that he uses for vacation."

"Sounds posh," Jen said.

"Extremely," Shinji said. "We're going to be meeting Bardiel there. He has some information for us, but he won't be sticking around."

"Thank God," Asuka said.

"Be nice," Shinji said. "So how are we going to be doing this?"

"I'll have to see the estate before I do anything," Jen said. "Is it secluded?"

"Yep," Shinji said as he examined the blueprints. He handed them to her. "We couldn't get a map of the grounds."

"That's alright," Jen said. "This looks like a very easy shot."

"Sniping?" Shinji asked. Jen nodded. She must have noticed the look on his face. "What?"

"Shinji doesn't like killing from distances," Yuki explained. "Bob had to pester him for weeks before he would even carry a pistol."

"I carry pistols," Shinji argued.

"Now," Yuki shot back.

"That's true," Shinji said. He looked at the thick canvas bag that contained the weapons he didn't carry on his person and smiled.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Shinji said quickly.

"You bought a new gun, didn't you?" Yuki asked. "Just how many guns do you need Shinji?"

"I don't know," Shinji said with a shrug. "I just get ones that I like."

"You like every gun you see!" Yuki exclaimed.

"That's beside the point."

"You're a bigger gun nut than that other Stooge," Asuka said.

"Don't you start!" Shinji roared. "You're always taking her side."

"That's because she's the brains of the operations," Asuka shot back as she stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. Shinji growled and blew one back. Thus the two hours raspberry blowing contest began.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What a beautiful country," Shinji said as he looked around the airport. "And it smells better. Isn't that right Fleas?"

"The cat can't understand you," Mana said in annoyance.

"She may not," Shinji admitted, "but she knows good air from bad. She wouldn't leave the plane when we were in France."

"So where are you meeting Touji?" Yuki asked.

"A pub," Shinji said as he walked up the plane's cargo ramp and climbed into his car. "Rent a van and find a hotel. I'll meet you in a couple of hours."

"I'm coming!" Jen called.

"There are just so many jokes that I could make about that," Shinji said quietly.

"She'd rip your testicles off," Mana said as she climbed into the back seat.

"I know," Shinji said. "Well get in the damn car!" Jen climbed into the passenger seat and Shinji started the car. In the back seat Mana sniffed the air.

"That's not funny," Jen hissed. "Right Shinji?" Shinji stared dead ahead and worried about biting his tongue off. It was definitely possible judging from the pressure he was using to keep from laughing.

"Look how red he's turning," Mana commented. That was all it took. Shinji finally began laughing.

"You dick!" Jen shrieked. Her fingers entwined in the hair on the back of his head and she began slamming his face into the steering wheel, the button that set off the horn more specifically.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Fenrir!" Touji's grin dropped as he stared at his friend. "There's this little indentation on your forehead. It kind of looks like a horn."

"It means I'm horny," Shinji deadpanned as he sat down. Touji glanced at the two women who had accompanied him.

"Good evening."

"Hello," Jen said politely.

"Hey bar keep!" Shinji called. "Can I get a round of shooters over here? Make them whiskey!" Shinji grinned as his shots were delivered. He paid for them and handed one to Touji.

"To better times."

"Namely times when you can go slack off on a beach somewhere," Touji said. "I'll drink to that." Shinji put the glass to his lips and downed the burning liquid.

"God I love Ireland."

"Yeah," Touji said.

"So what did you find out?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing," Touji said with a shrug. "I'm on vacation. I heard you were coming here so I called."

"Cool," Shinji said. "How long have you been here?"

"About a week," Touji said. "I've been to almost every single bar on this island."

"Sounds cool," Shinji said. "We're probably going to kill that SEELE guy in a couple of hours. You want to come?"

"Sure. She won't be there, right?"

"Not in the sun," Shinji said with a shrug.

"I am right here you know," Mana said in annoyance. Shinji ignored her and set a shot glass in front of her. "Thanks." He glanced at Jen and offered a glass to her. She took it and put it back with as much ease as Shinji.

"Damn," Touji said. "She's like you, only with boobs and sanity."

"She can't be like me if she's sane," Shinji said.

"Then she drinks like you," Touji said.

"I drink better then him," Jen said. Shinji's eye twisted. He turned and glared at the woman.

"Now look here," he began. "People can question a lot of things about me. They can question my sanity, my ethics, my morals. . ."

"Your manliness?" Touji interrupted.

"No," Mana said. "You can't question that. They did it for six God damned hours!"

"Well some things haven't changed in all these years," Touji commented.

"But no one questions my ability to drink," Shinji said, ignoring the annoying vampire and angel hybrid. "Barkeep!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei winched as the front door exploded inward and a large shape staggered in. It took two steps and collapsed. Rei peered at it and frowned. She couldn't quite make out who it was due to the relative lack of light cast by her desk side reading light. "Hiya Rei!" Rei stared at the next person to come in through the door.

"Bardiel," she said with a nod. "Who is that?"

"That's Shinji and Jen," Touji slurred as he staggered over to the couch and tried to sit down. He missed and ended up going through the glass end table. 'So much for the security deposit.'

"What happened to them?"

"Jen questioned Shinji's ability to drink," Touji said as he stood up and fell flat on his face.

"I see," Rei said. "Where is the vampire?"

"I'm right here." Another figure stumbled in and slammed the door. "Thanks for caring," the woman managed. Then she too fell to the ground. Rei stood up and closed her book. She turned off the light she had been using to read and made her way to her room.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki stepped into the living room and sighed. "So much for getting out of this country quickly."

"Did you expect anything different?" Rei asked.

"Not really," Yuki said as she stared at the young woman sleeping on her mate. "What happened to the table?"

"Bardiel sat on it," Rei said simply. Yuki sighed in annoyance and prodded Mana with her toe.

"They are very out of it," she commented.

"Supposedly," Rei began, "Jen questioned Shinji's ability to drink."

"Oh great," Yuki said as she kneeled as pressed two fingers to the girl's throat. "Well, she's breathing at least. We'll probably still need to get her stomach pumped later though."

"Probably," Rei said with a nod.

"Like a big teddy bear," Jen murmured drowsily as she snuggled closed against Shinji's back. Yuki's eyes widened and she tried desperately not to laugh. She glanced up at Rei and saw that the other woman's lips were twitching.

"That's a new one on me."

"I agree," Rei said. "I have heard him called many things, but never a teddy bear."

"Teddy bear!" Asuka shrieked. Yuki clamped a hand tightly over the giddy redhead's mouth.

"Do you really want Shinji to wake up this soon after a night of drinking like that?" she hissed. Asuka's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head no. "Smart girl."

"How much longer do you think they will continue this binge?" Rei asked.

"Normally I'd say a week," Yuki said. "But the way that Shinji's been drinking. . .well I just don't know."

"So you noticed that too," Asuka said.

"Shinji has been drinking more then usual?" Rei asked. "I thought he had always drunk excessively."

"Excessive yes," Yuki admitted. "But now he drinks enough to kill an elephant."

"I see," Rei said. "Is there any apparent reason for it?"

"None that I can see," Yuki said.

"Well that's a problem," Rei said.

"I'm not that worried," Yuki said. "I'll be worried when we have to drag him to a hospital and get his stomach pumped."

"Imagine the look on that doctor's face when he saw the contents of Shinji's stomach," Asuka said as she giggled. Yuki tried not to laugh very hard.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"My head," Jen murmured as she reached up and clutched her head. She was lying on something very warm. It was rather pleasant. Then the thing she was lying on snorted and she opened her eyes. "Shinji?" She jerked upwards and looked around the room.

"Good mourning."

"Yuki?" Jen stared at Shinji's mate in terror.

"Quiet," the other woman said. "Shinji isn't very cheerful after a night of drinking like the one you four had." Jen tried to think back to the previous night, but it was all rather blurred together.

"What happened?"

"You challenged Shinji's ability to drink," Yuki said dryly. "That wasn't very bright."

"You aren't mad at me for sleeping on him, are you?" Jen asked cautiously.

"Better then sleeping with him," Yuki said. "Don't worry. I'm not one of the freakishly over possessive types."

"Oh," Jen said with a sigh of relief.

"But you'd better be ready to beg if you want to give him a test ride," Yuki said. Jen felt her face turn red.

"That's not funny," she huffed.

"It wasn't meant to be," Yuki said simply as she turned and walked out of the room. Jen watched her go.

"She's just messing with me."

"About what?" the man at her feet asked.

"Nothing," Jen said quickly.

"Alright," Shinji grunted. "What time is it?" Jen glanced at her watch.

"Almost noon."

"As good a time as any," Shinji said as he stood up and stretched his arms over him. "Go get your rifle. I'll be in the car."

"I'm coming," Touji said.

"Well move your ass then!" Shinji growled.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the grassy hill and sat down. "This is perfect," Jen said as she looked around the hill. "I couldn't have found a better place to fire from it I tried."

"I got lucky," Shinji said with a shrug as he raised his binoculars and inspected the mansion. "He should be leaving at any moment now."

"Alright," Jen said as she laid down her rifle's case and undid the two snaps holding it shut. The lid opened and she pulled out her rifle.

"What in God's name is that thing?" Touji asked.

"It's a Walther WA2000," Jen said proudly. "This is one of the rarest rifles in the world." She loaded one of the magazines and pushed it into the receiver behind the weapon's grip. "It was built from the ground up to be a sniper rifle. It shoots the .300 Winchester Magnum round and has an effective range one thousand meter effective range."

"Dude," Touji whispered, "her Magnum is bigger then yours." Shinji scowled and patted the handle of the revolver on his right him. It was the Smith and Wesson today. Touji chuckled and Shinji slammed his elbow into the man's stomach. He fell to his knees and then his forehead struck the ground. Jen turned and stared at them.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's Muslim," Shinji said.

"He's late," Jen said, glancing at her watch. "And he's facing the wrong direction."

"He's a very stupid Muslim," Shinji said as he moved to stand next to the woman. "He's getting in the car. That's him in the back seat."

"Right," Jen said as she unfolded the bipod on her rifle and lay down. Shinji watched as the black convertible passed the hill. Jen fired and the man went down as the bullet hit him in the back of the head. "Perfect."

"Wait a sec," Shinji said as he looked around their location. "Grassy knoll," he held up one finger. "Convertible," he held up another finger. "Shot to the back of the head. Do you know what this means?" he demanded.

"Uh. . .no?"

"We're the lone gunman!" Shinji threw back his head and began cackling.

"Gah!" Touji yelped as he shot up. "Haven't I told you not to do that anywhere near me when I'm sleeping? It freaks me out!"

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Short and rather scatterbrained. I hope I didn't insult anyone here. I was worried that I would insult someone with the last chapter, but it's so far considered my funniest one to date. Go figure. By the way. About the Muslim thing. At a certain time of day devout Muslims turn and pray towards the holy city. You'll notice that I did not insult Muslims. This is because several of my close friends are Muslim and then can and would kick my ass.


	14. Chapter 14: Demolition Duo

I still don't own anything. This is the sequel to my story Lycanthrope. It takes place ten years after the last chapter of Lycanthrope.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Fourteen: Demolition Duo

"Where are the mutts?" Mana asked as she watched Rei walk aboard the plane.

"They are coming," the blue-haired woman said. "There was some trouble with Shinji."

"What kind of trouble?" Mana asked.

"This kind of trouble," Yuki said as she stepped into the plane and dropped a broken cricket bat. Touji staggered in behind her with Shinji slung over his shoulder. "He didn't want to leave."

"I see," Mana said.

"Well catch you guys later," Touji said. He turned and there was a sharp crack of wood and bone. Mana watched as Touji collapsed to reveal Asuka standing behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Yuki asked, massaging her temples. "Do you want him to come, or what?"

"I just wanted to hit him with a bat," Asuka said with a smile. "Now we can throw him out."

"That's Shinji's best friend," Yuki growled. "You are not throwing him out of a plane."

"But," Asuka whined.

"No!" Asuka pouted and collapsed into her seat.

"What hit me?" Mana turned and saw Shinji sitting up and looking around. "The plane? Why are we on the plane?"

"Because we needed to leave," Yuki said. "We can go back to Ireland after you save the world."

"Aw," Shinji whined. He pouted and stretched his arms over his head. "So where to now? Are we going to Spain, Germany, or Belgium?"

"Spain," Yuki said. "We can hang out on the beeches."

"Sold."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji whistled to himself as he undid the buckles holding his bag shut and rolled it out. "Wow," Jen commented as Shinji's full armory was brought to bear. "That's impressive."

"I like to think so," Shinji said.

"Weird bag though," Jen commented.

"I like this bag," Shinji said. "It's fire-resistant to a temperature of eight hundred degrees Celsius, impact resistant up to twenty kilos traveling at one hundred miles a kilometer, water proof to a depth of three hundred meters, moderately bullet-proof, cold-resistant to negative six hundred degrees. . ."

"Not stain-proof though," Jen interrupted.

"Nope," Shinji said as he scratched at one of the dark, crusty stains on the bag's tan material. "It makes a good bludgeon."

"That's blood?"

"That is. This one's gray matter."

"Oh," Jen said as she slipped a one piece throwing knife from the restraining loops. "I don't think I've ever seen you use one of these." Shinji took the weapon by the blade tip and looked around for a suitable target. His eyes fell on Touji eating an apple. He wound up and sent the throwing knife whizzing through the air. It hit the apple and Touji plucked it out.

"Thanks Shinji." He cut a slice off his apple and ate it.

"No problem," Shinji said.

"What kind of shotgun is this?" Jen continued as she pulled another weapon from the straps.

"That's a Benelli," Shinji said. "The Nova series were made to fire the 12-gauge magnum shells."

"What is with you and magnums?" Jen asked.

"A vampire started it," Touji said. "Some fang bitch tried to put a .357 magnum in his heart."

"He was killing vampires left and right!" Mana exclaimed. "Of course someone would try to assassinate him!"

"They were in my territory," Shinji growled.

"It was their territory first!" Mana cried.

"Then it was mine," Shinji said. "They shouldn't have tried to fight me."

"Enough arguing," Touji growled. "How did I get stuck here?"

"You were stupid enough to turn your back on Asuka," Shinji said.

"A little late to remind me of that, isn't it?" Touji asked. He wound up and sent the knife flying at Shinji's head. He plucked it out of the air and wiped the apple juice off on his bag.

"This time we're doing things my way."

"When did we start taking turns?" Jen growled.

"Since I ran into those cool IRA guys back in Ireland," Shinji said.

"The IRA are terrorists!"

"All terrorists are somebody's heroes," Shinji said. "And those guys are mine. They sold me five kilos of syntax!"

"What?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"We are being hunted!"

"Calm yourself," Lorenz said.

"Half our numbers are gone," the other monolith snapped. "That is nothing to be calm about!"

"We must remain calm and collected," Lorenz said. "We have survived this kind of attempt before. We shall prevail again."

"What of the rumors that the Third Child is leading these attacks?" the first monolith asked.

"There isn't any proof to prove that these attacks are even related," Lorenz snapped. "Take whatever measures that you feel are necessary."

"Wait. . ." Lorenz cut the impending tirade off with the push of a button.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the bar and shot back the glass in front of him. "Fenrir." Shinji nearly choked in surprise and turned to face the man who had sat down beside him.

"Don't do that," he managed as he set the glass down. Craven smirked and picked up one of the shot glasses in front of Shinji. "Bob said you had some information for me."

"SEELE is going on high alert," Craven said. "The one here in Spain has already left for his mansion out in the country side."

"How hard can that be?"

"He has zombies."

"Eh?" Shinji rubbed his ears. "Could you repeat that?"

"This guy is one sick bastard," Craven said. "He wanted the ultimate guards to protect him, so he developed a drug that creates zombie-like symptoms in those exposed to it."

"He doesn't own a company called Umbrella does he?" Shinji asked.

"Funny," Craven said. "And the answer is no."

"Define zombie-like," Shinji said.

"Well due to the fact that they feel no pain it takes a shot to the head to put them down quickly, they are about as blood-thirsty as either of us, and their mental capacities are at the same level as yours."

"Funny," Shinji said. "Well this is going to be interesting at least. You want to come?"

"Sure," Craven said. "It's been a while since I've gotten around to having some fun."

"You any good with a gun?" Shinji asked.

"I'm the best gunfighter in the vampire nation," Craven said.

"Really? I'm the craziest in the lycanthrope pack."

"I don't doubt it," Craven said. "The sun will be up in two hours. It will take us at least that long to reach the mansion."

"You can crash with us if you want," Shinji offered.

"Where are you staying?"

"The plane," Shinji said. "It's not great, but I've stayed in worse."

"Sounds fine to me," Craven said. "Most of my equipment is in my car anyway."

"One thing."

"Yeah."

"Keep your eyes on the redhead, but if you shoot her I'll throw you into one of the plane's turbines."

"Okay."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Mana listened as a particularly loud engine drew near the plane. "Shinji's back."

"Yeah!" Asuka cheered.

"There's someone with him," Yuki said from her seat by the window. "It's some guy. I think he's a vampire."

"Why do you say that?" Mana asked as she flipped the page in her book.

"He's pale and he's dressed in black leather," Yuki said. "Is that some kind of species-wide fetish?"

"Like you're one to talk about fetishes," Mana said.

"Wasn't Shinji into black leather a couple years ago?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Yuki said. "I must admit that he looks good in leather pants."

"Yes," Rei said.

"Shinji. . .in. . .leather pants?" Mana asked.

"Uh huh. I think we have a picture of him before he went all hobo."

"I liked the way he looked when he went hobo," Asuka said. "He was funny."

"Too bad he still dresses that way," Yuki said. "What is with him and Hawaiian shirts?"

"Hawaiian shirts are cool!" Asuka said.

"And this is the passenger cabin." Mana glanced up as Shinji and his guest walked in through the door leading down to the cargo bay.

"Craven?"

"Hello Mana," the other vampire said as he set down his large black bag. "I see you're doing well."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's going to help me eliminate the next SEELE member," Shinji said.

"Why do you need an accountant for that?" Mana asked.

"She doesn't know?" Shinji asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Craven said.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Mana demanded.

"Who do you think he is?" Shinji asked.

"He's the Elder's accountant and secretary," Mana said. "Duh."

"I'm Carl's body guard," Craven said. "I was selected due to my reputation as one of the best gunfighters in the world."

"What?" Mana asked. "You can use a gun?"

"Yes."

"He'll be crashing with us for the day," Shinji said.

"Why do you need a gunfighter?" Jen asked.

"Don't worry about it," Shinji said.

"I'm pretty good with a gun," Jen continued.

"What do you use?" Craven asked.

"A SIG-Sauer .40-caliber." Mana watched as both men snorted in amusement. Jen's face began to turn red. "My father used a 9mm and you like him!"

"Marvin has been using guns for a lot longer then you," Shinji said. "He knows the limitations of a weapon and how to work with them."

"He's really serious about his guns, isn't he?" Mana whispered to Yuki. The lycan nodded.

"Fine!" Jen spat. "What do you two use?" Shinji and Craven looked at each other and then looked at her.

"We use .45-calibers," they said together. Mana winched as Jen screamed in aggravation.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Don't even think about it." Jen glanced up from Craven and Shinji to look at Yuki.

"Don't think about what?" she asked.

"You're thinking about going over there and demanded that you go with them," Yuki said.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Jen demanded. "I'm as good as they are."

"Well, the thing is," Yuki began, "you aren't. Shinji and Craven have been living by the gun for years. They've been in countless gunfights."

"I'm an excellent shot," Jen argued.

"How many people have you shot?" Jen's jaw shut with an audible click.

"Three people," she said finally.

"Back in America," Yuki said, "with Shinji." Jen nodded. "You can go over there and ask I supposed. In all likelihood Shinji will knock you unconscious."

"Why would he do that?"

"You father had a little talk with him about keeping you safe," Yuki said. "I didn't hear what was said, but I don't think I've ever seen Shinji that pale." Jen shrugged and walked to where the two men were staring at a map. She stopped behind Shinji and opened her mouth to speak.

"Here." Jen stared at the weapon Shinji was offering to her over his shoulder.

"What?"

"This is what you'll be carrying if you come with us."

"What is it?" Jen asked as she took the heavy pistol. It had the same styling as Shinji's hardballer.

"That's my first hardballer," Shinji said. "The guy who made my new one made that too. Merry Christmas."

"That's a very nice piece," Craven commented.

"It would have to be for me to carry it instead of one of my revolvers," Shinji said. "Do you have a shotgun?"

"Yeah," Jen said. She ran her fingers over the weapon's polished chrome slide and frame. "This thing is too heavy."

"Get stronger," Shinji said. "That thing carries eight rounds. You'll have to get used to that too."

"I've never shot a .45," Jen said.

"It had an internal compensator," Shinji explained. "The recoil will be about the same as your old .40 maybe a little less. The weight will also help with that."

"This thing is a hardballer?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't it look like yours?" Jen asked.

"Hardballers were originally produced by a company called AMT," Shinji explained. "My friend Jake just took that name because it sounded cool. These new hardballers aren't production weapons. They're modifications of previously existing weapons. Every chance Jake gets he tries new base models. The base model for mine is a Para-Ordnance P14-45. The base model for that one is a SIG Arms GSR."

"A SIG?" Craven asked. "Wow. Even unmodified those things will cycle empty shells. What did you say this man's name was? I might be interested in looking him up and commissioning him."

"Money well worth it," Shinji said. "I've had that hardballer for six years and it hasn't failed me once."

"You're talking a lot," Jen commented. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," Shinji said. "I'm excited. This is going to be fun."

"What kind of fun?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Lots of them, few of us, and a shit load of firepower," Shinji said with a grin.

"How do you want to get through the front gate?" Craven asked.

"The SS has certain. . .modifications," Shinji said. "It'll go through a brick wall."

"Literally," Yuki called.

"I only did it once," Shinji argued.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"So what kind of security are we looking at?"

"Laser tripwires, buried proximity alarms, an extensive infrared and low-light close circuit monitor system, and about four hundred drug-induced zombies."

"Zombies?"

"Don't worry," Craven said dismissively. "You won't become a zombie if they bite you."

"But scream anyway," Shinji said. "These things are supposed to be pretty damn strong. I don't think you be able to pull one off yourself."

"You're trying to scare me," Jen said.

"Would that work?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'm trying to scare you."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Craven has caught up with them."

"Well that's good," Bob said. "Are you sure sending him was a good idea?"

"Yeah," Carl said. "He and Shinji should work well together. I'm just worried that the amount of damage they can cause on their own will triple now that they have someone they feel they need to beat."

"Sounds like they'll be quite the demolition duo." Bob said. Carl just grinned.

"Yeah."

"Now I'm nervous," Bob said.

"Have you told him yet?" Bob winched. "No?"

"It's not time yet."

"When will the time be right?" Carl asked. "It is not really my place as a vampire to medal in the affairs of lycans, but I really feel that he is going to kick your ass."

"The Prophecy is a major part of the lycanthrope history," Bob said. "Shinji meets the requirements of the one named in the Prophecy, but we can't be sure."

"Out of death, desperation, and madness shall raise the savior of the world," Carl said, "or the destroyer. I am worried that his nature will lead him down the second path if he is not informed."

"Just a little longer," Bob argued. "There are three more members of SEELE left. I'll tell him after the second is dead."

"Make sure that you do," Carl said. "The Prophecy doesn't just affect lycans Robert, it affects all of us."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Craven?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think the Elder is keeping something from us?" Mana watched as the vampiric gunman paused in his movements.

"Since when have you questioned the Elder?" he asked finally as he continued loading the pistol magazine in his hand.

"I'm just curious," Mana said. "I never thought of it before, but then Shinji. . ."

"He pointed some things out to you," Craven said, "and now you can't help but feel suspicious as you notice all the things you ignored in the past."

"Yes," Mana said. Craven chuckled.

"Be careful. You're letting his bad habits rub off on you."

"At the moment I don't care," Mana said. "Is he hiding something?"

"When you live as long as I do," Craven began, "you'll find that those above you are always hiding things. It all really depends on how you react. Some are openly hostile, like Shinji. Others are just as hostile, but they keep it to themselves." Mana's eye twitched as she clutched the dagger sheathed on his belt.

"You're really starting to piss me off Craven." The vampire grinned at her.

"I guess it's far too late to save you from that lycan's influence."

"That's not a bad thing," a new voice said. Mana turned and saw Shinji standing in the doorway to the cargo bay. It was the only part of the aircraft without windows. Even closed windows could become open 'accidentally', as Mana had discovered. "Got the brews."

"Cool." Craven caught the bottle that was thrown at him. "We're leaving in six hours. You should get some sleep."

"I've slept enough," Shinji said. "I have somewhere to go. I'll be back soon."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. The kill a SEELE every chapter was kind of shortening this story, so I had to put it on hold. Also I've been getting away from the Prophecy. That's what I get for letting my madness do all the writing.


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets

I still don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Fifteen: Secrets

Shinji watched tiredly as the sun slowly crept up over Madrid. He climbed out of the SS and took a drag in his cigar. "Can I help you sir?" Shinji turned and stared at the young man who had spoken.

"I'm here to see the Oracle," he said simply.

"I see," the young man said, his attitude suddenly becoming cold and untrusting. "Follow me." Shinji took one last draw on his cigarette and extinguished the end on his tongue. He slipped it into the pocket of his leather jacket and smiled at the man.

"Lead the way." The man nodded and turned. Shinji followed him down an alleyway and into a small rundown building. He stepped through a doorway of beaded strings and Shinji quickly followed. "Good Christ." Shinji stared at the old woman sitting in the middle of the incense smoke-filled room. She looked like she was pushing a thousand.

"I present the Oracle," the man said.

"I'm. . ."

"She knows who you are," the young man said. Shinji turned a sharp glare on him. "She also knows why you are here. She says she cannot help you." Shinji glared into the woman's cataract-covered eyes.

"Does she know what I'm going to do now?" he growled. The Oracle made several hand gestures to the man.

"It is strange," the man said. "She says that your actions are unknown to fate. She can only know what you've already done."

"Good," Shinji said. His hand caught the handle of his revolver and he was aiming before either could react. He pulled back the hammer and smiled at the audible click in the silent room. "Come on old lady. I know you've been alive long enough to know what that sound is."

"Now just a second!" the man roared. Shinji swung the revolver around and fired. The man stumbled back, screaming in pain as he clutched his arm.

"I want to know what Robert the Vicious knows," Shinji grated out. The old woman began swinging her arms around wildly. "What did she say?" Shinji frowned at the young man. "I know you're alive. Stop playing dead or I'll put a bullet where the sun doesn't shine." The man jerked upright.

"I have no clue," he said. "She's babbling." Shinji aimed again and the man screamed as a lead bullet slammed into his foot.

"Once again."

"She's babbling," the man screamed. "She says something about the one who will choose life or death, creation of destruction will arise from the very depths of sorrow and insanity."

"That's not babbling you idiot," Shinji said. "That's the prophecy I was asking about!"

"Well I'm sorry if I mistook some meaningless riddle from babbling!" the man screamed.

"I'm done here," Shinji said as he holstered his revolver. He turned to leave and heard the rustle of clothes. He whipped around, drawing the revolver again and fired. The man man's head whipped back as the bullet hit him dead center in his forehead. He dropped the pistol in his ground and fell to the ground. "Hey old lady," Shinji called as he picked up the man's revolver and tucked it into his belt. "You're going to need a new bitch. Your old one's brains are on the wall."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Are you ready to go?" Jen's eyes snapped open.

"Yes," Craven's voice said. "I am prepared to leave as soon as the sun is down. If we take too much time I may end of waiting out the day in the man's house."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Shinji's voice asked.

"Not at all," Craven said with a chuckle. "Do you think that bringing the human along is a good idea?"

"Absolutely not." Jen tried to get up to argue with him, but she was held fast by something. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the young redheaded woman spooning against her. A hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't scream," Shinji rasped. "You won't like her if you wake her up." Jen nodded. Shinji moved his hand and carefully pried Asuka's arms from around Jen's hips. The redhead immediately wrapped around Shinji's neck and he carefully picked her up.

"What's her deal?" Jen asked.

"She has nightmares if she sleeps alone," Shinji explained. "When she's on her pills she's too proud to mention it, but without them she's all cuddles as soon as the lights go out."

"I see," Jen said.

"Need a hand?" Jen turned and saw Yuki looking at them from her seat. Shinji laid Asuka carefully down and she latched on to Yuki.

"Oh my God."

"Quiet," Shinji hissed. He turned to face Jen.

"Holy shit." Shinji sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his short hair. "When did you get all cleaned up?"

"While I was out," Shinji said. "Less hair means less stuff for me to clean blood out of."

"And you got a tattoo?" Shinji touched the small pentagram on his cheek bone under his left eye.

"I've had this for a few months," Shinji said. "It was just covered by my beard."

"Oh," Jen said. She followed Shinji through the cabin and down into the cargo hold.

"She was already awake?" Craven asked.

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Do you have your weapons?"

"Yeah," Jen said as she picked up her duffel bag. Shinji nodded and shrugged on a shoulder harness rig over his turtle neck. He holstered several weapons and pulled on a long, black leather trench coat.

"Let's go."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This really is beautiful country side," Craven said.

"Yeah," Shinji said as he watched the countryside whip by the windows. "I stayed on the beaches the last time I was here. It's nice to see this country like this."

"You're acting weird," Jen said from the backseat. "It's creeping me out."

"How am I acting weird?" Shinji asked as he pushed the cigarette lighter down.

"You're acting normal," Jen said. "It's disturbing." Shinji shot her a broad grin over his shoulder. "This will sound weird, but that's much better." Shinji laughed and switched gears.

"Reach into the glove compartment."

"For what?" Craven asked as he opened the small storage compartment. "Holy shit." He pulled out one of Shinji's newest acquisitions. "This is a Taurus .454 Casull."

"Yep," Shinji said brightly. "I love the Raging Bull look. I mean that is one hell of an aggressive looking revolver." Craven reached further into the glove compartment and pulled out a similar, but smaller weapon. "Taurus Tracker Model 627," Shinji said before the other man could ask. "It's a .357. I would have gotten the eight-short model 608, but I couldn't find one."

"I see," Craven said as he tucked the .357 back into the glove compartment. He hefted the .454 and opened the cylinder. "Wow. That's a big bullet."

"Great isn't it?" Shinji asked.

"Have you ever heard of overkill?" Craven asked.

"There's no such thing as overkill!" Shinji cried, throwing back his head and cackling. That probably wasn't a very smart move when you're doing one hundred and eighty miles-per-hour.

"You idiot!" Jen shrieked as she leaned between the two fronts seats and grabbed the steering wheel to keep the SS from going off road.

"You're too tense," Shinji said as he leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and let Jen steer while he pressed the accelerator to the floor. "It's bad for your health."

"You're bad for my health!" Jen growled. "Now take the wheel."

"You're doing fine," Shinji said, cracking one eye and glancing at the speedometer. The little needle was all the way over, far past the last number of two hundred and fifty.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is it." Shinji stared at the gates in front of him and nodded.

"Fancy."

"Yep," Craven said as he pushed a long, straight magazine into his Heckler and Koch .45 sub-machinegun. Shinji glanced in the mirror and frowned when he noticed Jen loading a P90.

"Check under Craven's seat," Shinji said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"Under the seat," Shinji said in annoyance. Jen reached under the seat and pulled out the weapon.

"This is an MP5."

"It's an MP5/10," Shinji corrected. "The American FBI wanted an MP5 in 10mm Auto and they got that."

"That's nice," Jen said. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"You're going to use it," Shinji said. "There should be at least twenty magazines back there."

"My P90 is fine!" Jen exclaimed.

"This isn't about drilling nice little holes through body armor!" Shinji yelled back. "This is about blowing a big fucking hole through someone's frontal lobe." Jen's jaw closed with an audible click. She silently pushed a magazine into the weapon and slapped the cocking handle.

"That was impressive," Craven commented as he pushed a magazine into his H&K USP Elite pistol.

"I have to do it every once in a while to keep Yuki and Asuka from doing something really nuts," Shinji explained. "It's rough on the throat though."

"I know," Craven said. "I remember back when I served in the German army. All the privates thought being a sergeant was easy. That was before modern cough drops."

"Were you in the Third Reich?"

"World War I," Craven corrected. "I served the Kaiser. Not some racist psycho."

"Watch it," Shinji growled. "I'm a psycho and I will not be lumped into the same group with Hitler."

"Then what should I call him?" Shinji thought for a minute.

"I don't know," he said. "That guy was just fucking nuts." Shinji checked him Tommy gun lying on the dash and looked up at the gate. "Hold on." Next to him Craven scrambled to pull on his seat belt. "Relax," Shinji said. "Just worry about a bar going through the window and into your skull."

"That's very assuring." Shinji grinned at the man and stepped on the brake and gas. He could here the wheels scream and smoke began to pour from the back wheels.

"Here we go!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Knock, knock," Shinji called cautiously as he looked around the massive entryway. "Wow."

"I can't believe you drove through the front door," Jen said monotonously. "We just caused more destruction then I'll ever be able to pay for."

"That's why its fun," Shinji said. He looked around the lobby again. "I am having some serious flashes of Resident Evil."

"Incoming," Craven called. Shinji turned and saw a lone figure stagger out of a doorway. "It's one of them."

"Are you sure?" Shinji asked as he eyed the rather normal looking young man. Craven lowered his sub-machinegun and drew his pistol. He fired and the young man's left knee cap exploded. The man stumbled and continued forward.

"I'm sure," Craven said as he holstered his pistol. He leaned back against the car.

"How are these things dangerous again?" Jen asked as she watched the zombies continue to stagger forward.

"Swarm attacks," Shinji said. "Think Chinese soldiers with less screaming." He walked to the back of the SS and opened the trunk. Something moaned behind him and he turned to see half a dozen siholettes advancing towards the door. He tugged a grenade from the trunk and pulled the pin. "Fire in the hole." He tossed the grenade out and turned away. The concussion hurt his ears and he felt something sharp dig into the back of his left leg.

"Should I just shoot it?" Jen asked.

"Go ahead," Shinji said as he began hunting around in the SS's small trunk. "It'll be good to get you used to the hardballer." He found his weapon and lifted it out of the trunk.

"That's a big Tommy," Craven said over the single gunshot. Shinji hefted his weapon with a grin and pushed a one hundred round drum into it.

"What is that?" Jen asked.

"CIS Ultimax 100," Shinji said, "caliber 5.56mm light machinegun." He hefted the massive Thompson look alike. "One night I had too much to drink and woke up next to this thing." More moans echoes throughout the lobby. Shinji turned and saw a wall of people advancing towards them. "Watch and learn kiddies." His thumb found the fire selector and he opened fire.

"Head shots!" Craven yelled. Shinji stopped firing and stared at the severed torsos crawling towards him.

"That is so cool."

"Yeah," Jen said. Shinji turned and stared at the young human.

"Your dad is going to cut my balls off if he hears you talking like that."

"That's not my problem," Jen said as she racked her shotgun and began walking.

"I like her," Craven said. "Would you mind if I tried to. . ."

"I'd cut your balls off," Shinji said simply.

"Right."

"We better hurry before the human takes all the good kills."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"I'm bored," Asuka whined. Yuki sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to go find Shinji," Asuka said.

"I doubt Shinji wants to be found," Touji said as he finished shoving things into his duffel bag. "I just finished talking to the lady at the front desk. I have a flight to catch in thirty minutes."

"Are you going back to Ireland?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Touji said. "Tell Shinji I'll see him when he finishes up being Bob's errand boy."

"Will do," Yuki said. "See you later Touji."

"Yeah." The half-angel walked out of the plane and into the night beyond.

"I cannot believe that pompous prick is a gunfighter."

"Get over it!" Yuki yelled in annoyance. "Gunfighters come in all shapes and sizes. You'll get used to it."

"But Craven isn't just any shape or size," Mana said. "He's a fucking accountant."

"Look at Shinji," Yuki said with a shrug. "He doesn't look like a gunfighter, does he?"

"He looks like a hobo," Asuka said with a giggle.

"You missed him when he left," Yuki said. "He looked like he did when we were in Jamaica."

"Before or after he grew dreadlocks?" Asuka asked.

"After," Yuki said. "He found out he had lice and set his hair on fire."

"That was funny," Asuka said. Nearby Mana was on the ground laughing.

"Anyway," Yuki said. "Remember when his hair started growing back and he kept it short for a couple of weeks."

"I didn't like that," Asuka said.

"Neither did I," Yuki said. "I like to have something I can tug on a little."

"You're a pervert," Mana said.

"Yeah," Yuki said. "And you would kill to be me, wouldn't you?"

"That's besides the point!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Damn it," Shinji growled as a cold shiver worked its way down his spine. "Someone is talking about me."

"Watch your back!" Jen shrieked. Shinji whipped around and growled as a set of teeth sank into his shoulder. He ripped the zombie away.

"Time to show you what real biting is!" Shinji bared his fangs and bit hard into the zombie's throat. He gurgled and Shinji ripped his head back. He shoved the zombie and watched as it twitched on the ground. "Is it going to die?"

"It'll asphyxiate eventually," Craven said with a shrug.

"Uh. . .help?" Shinji turned and saw Jen struggling with another zombie. He hand wrapped around its throat and he shoved it face first into a large mirror. He pulled it away from the shattered glass and put a bullet through its jaw and into its brain. "Thanks," Jen managed to pant.

"Eh," Shinji said with a wave of his hand. "Let's not make a saint of a sinner."

"Especially since you would take offense to it," Craven said dryly as he loaded his pistol. "I'm running low."

"Same here," Jen said. They both looked at Shinji.

"What?" he asked. "I carry weapons with an ammunition capacity of one hundred rounds. Why the hell do you think I would be out of ammo?"

"Because you're a fucking trigger happy nutcase!" Jen shrieked. Shinji grinned and dropped the drum of his machinegun.

"Right you are." He hooked the empty drum on his belt and slung the weapon over his shoulder. "I am completely out of ammo for this thing and I don't have any loaded Tommy drums."

"Shotgun?"

"Have plenty left for that," Shinji said as he un-slung the Benelli. "Get down." Craven dropped to the ground and Shinji fired. The zombie's head disappeared in a burst of gore. "That never gets old."

"I know," Craven said. "I remember the Americans and their shotguns back in the Great War."

"Didn't Germany call them a lethal weapon even thought they were using Mustard gas?"

"I never said Germany's politics were the brightest men on the planet," Craven said with a shrug. Shinji racked his shotgun.

"Any clue how many that was?"

"It's got to be two hundred," Jen said. "Not counting the ones Shinji blew up. God only knows how many."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "How about it? Are you listening?"

"Who are you yelling at?" Jen asked.

"Holier-then-though bastard," Shinji growled.

"Who are you yelling at?" Jen repeated.

"Something tells me we don't want to know," Craven said. He finished loading a clip for his sub-machinegun with rounds from his pistol's magazines. He pushed it into the weapon and slapped the charging handle. "Let's go."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji sighed and tried to doorknob of the door in front of him. It was locked. "Now I know this is Resident Evil."

"Don't worry," Craven said. "We already have the master key for the house." Shinji watched as he pulled a small weapon from the small of his pack. He pointed the muzzle of the tiny Remington at the door and pulled the trigger. The lock disappeared in a cloud of wood.

"I wish it was that easy in the video game," Shinji said as he pushed the door open and swept the room with his shotgun.

"Freeze," Shinji stared at the old man pointing a handgun at them. It was almost laughable. Actually it was very laughable.

"Get up," Craven growled. "You don't look very dignified down there." Shinji managed to fight down his giggles and stood up.

"I know what you are," the man said. "I know and I can kill you."

"The stupid guy with glasses thought the same thing ten years ago," Shinji said. "I'm here he's not, nuff said."

"But I won't make his mistake," the man said. "I won't gloat." The gun cracked loudly and Shinji grinned at the man though the transparent orange octagon in front of him.

"Gloating wasn't his problem," Shinji said. "He had the same problem as you. You're both dumb asses." He raised his .44. "Well do you feel lucky punk?" He fired and peeled the top off the man's skull. "That was kind of anticlimactic, eh?" Shinji turned and noticed both Jen and Craven staring at him. "What?"

"They left a few things out of your file," Craven said simply. Shinji shrugged and moved to the man's desk. He opened the drawers and poked around.

"Eureka!"

"What?" Craven asked.

"I knew it would be here!" Shinji continued. He pushed the big red button and listened as a loud beep sounded from hidden speakers.

"Attention," a calm woman's voice said. "The self destruct has been set and this residence will be destroyed in thirty seconds. Have a nice day."

"You set the self destruct?" Jen shrieked. Shinji ignored her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Less talk more move!"

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Is violence funny? You bet your ass it is! Jen is going crazy and becoming violent. Her dad is going to cut Shinji's ball off if/when he finds out.


	16. Chapter 16: The Prophecy

I own nothing.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Sixteen: The Prophecy

"We're back." Yuki looked up as Shinji and Jen walked into the plane's cabin from the cargo hold.

"Where's the other one?"

"He took off," Shinji said simply. "Where's Touji?"

"Ireland," Yuki said. "Did everything go okay?"

"Have you seen the news reports about the small-scale nuclear detonation inthe country side?" Jen asked. Yuki nodded. "Well there you go."

"So. . .everything went better then okay," Yuki said.

"Yep," Shinji said as he shuffled to his seat and peeled off his trench coat. "Where's the redhead?"

"She does have a name," Yuki said.

"She does have red hair," Shinji shot back.

"She fell asleep waiting for you to come back," Yuki said. "She's over there spooning with Mana."

"I'll have to wake her before Asuka wakes up," Shinji grumbled as he sat down heavily. Yuki watched as Fleas leapt into his lap and curled up into a little ball. "Good night." Shinji's upper body simply listed and his head met the ten centimeter thick window with a crack. Then he began to snore happily. Yuki turned and watched as Jen discarded her coat and a shoulder harness before she sat down.

"Looks like you had some fun too."

"Yep," Jen said as she examined a bite in her arm. "Most of the blood isn't even mine." She flashed Yuki a broad, boarder line psychotic grin and swung her bloodied combat boots up into the seat next to her. "Goodnight."

"I fear that Martin will make good on his threat."

"Yeah," Yuki said. "And she used to be such a nice girl."

"I think normal would be more appropriate," Rei said.

"You're right," Yuki admitted, "as usual. Do you think the elders are going to be mad about Spain's new radioactive crater?"

"They have not protested yet," Rei said. "Besides, they undoubtedly knew that this would happen eventually if they asked Shinji to do this."

"You have to give him one thing," Yuki said. "He may be a trigger happy ass hole, but he's a reliable one."

"If by reliable you mean that you can rely on him to cause mass destruction, you are correct."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What?" Carl rubbed his ears to try to ease the ringing and sighed. That had been his first reaction as well.

"They set off a nuclear weapon in the Spanish countryside," he repeated. "Casualties were kept to a minimum by the remoteness of the location, but over a hundred people were killed. Mind you that is remarkably low for a nuke."

"Where did those two idiots get plutonium?" Bob demanded.

"How should I know?" Carl said in exasperation. "Those two have a talent for destruction."

"More like a penchant," Bob said as he disappeared behind his desk. He reappeared with a large glass bottle.

"Vodka?"

"Yeah," Bob said as he poured two glasses. "Once this is over we are never letting Craven and Shinji play together. I doubt the world would survive."

"Don't forget that the planet's destruction will soon be within Shinji's grasp," Carl said. "And he won't be thrilled that you've been hiding things from him."

"Destroying the planet just to get back at me is a little over the top," Bob said, "even for Shinji."

"The one who will choose will arise from the very depths of sorrow and insanity, right?" Carl pressed.

"That's the prophecy," Bob said.

"Shinji may be insane, but does he seem to be the very depth of sorrow?" Carl asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"I believe that something is coming," Carl said. "Something that will cause Shinji sorrow."

"What?" Bob asked. "The Jack Daniels factory burning down?"

"I am quite serious," Carl said. "I fear that Death stalks Shinji's little party even now."

"Oh my God," Bob said. The kind of impact that the death of Asuka or Yuki or probably any of the people he was traveling withwould cause to Shinji was frightening. "We need to speak with him."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"God damn it. Would you wake up?"

"Go away," Shinji whined, batting a hand at the blurry shape who was trying to awaken him.

"Get up now or you'll regret it." The quiet threat made Shinji's eyes fly open.

"I'm up."

"Good," Jen said. "We've run into a little snag."

"Snag?" Shinji repeated.

"We can't find Keel."

"Keel?"

"The head of SEELE," Jen said slowly.

"SEELE?"

"You continue to do that at your own risk," Jen hissed. Shinji sighed and laid Fleas down in the empty seat next to him. He stood up and stretched.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Shinji asked. "How long was I out?"

"You were asleep for about twenty hours," Jen said. Shinji whistled appreciatively. It took a lot to put him out like that. "And I mean we can't find him. We checked all the places he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there."

"He must be one of the smart ones," Shinji said. "We'll hit Belgium and then we'll head back to Japan. We'll probably be able to pick up the trail there. Where are the other ones?"

"Shopping," Jen said. Shinji winced.

"What's the maximum takeoff weight for this airplane?"

"You're kidding," Jen said.

"I wish," Shinji said. "Where's Rei?"

"Asuka and Yuki dragged her along," Jen said.

"Wonderful," Shinji groaned.

"Can I borrow your car?" Shinji raised one eyebrow slightly and stared at Jen.

"What for?"

"I was kind of hoping to check out the Heckler and Koch factory," Jen admitted. Shinji's grin broadened to nearly Jack O Lantern proportions.

"Let's go!" Shinji climbed to his feet and frowned as the phone began to ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Jen asked.

"No. Those damn telemarketers have been bothering me again."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Remember the five kilos of syntax?"

"Yeah," Jen said slowly.

"You're looking at the terrorist behind the bombing of the Telestar Marketing building!" Shinji cheered.

"What bombing?" Jen asked suspiciously. Shinji's grin almost spread from ear to ear.

"You'll see."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki pushed to the door the plane's cabin open and stumbled in. "We're back!" She dumped her bags onto some of the nearby seats. "Shinji? Jen?"

"They aren't here?" Asuka asked.

"Hello." Yuki turned and saw Shinji and Jen stagger into the plane with their arms full of boxes. Shinji must have noticed her stare. "You went shopping," he said with a shrug. "We did the same thing."

"Where did you go?" Yuki asked with a sigh.

"Heckler and Koch," Shinji said with a grin. "Jen here just bought several 'sample' weapons for NERV. They called NERV to confirm it and practically threw these things at us."

"How much crap did you two get?"

"Enough to supply the NERV T&E department and then some," Jen said happily as she upended one of the bags and began to check the tags on the crates. "Here it is." She opened the box and pulled out a long, wicked looking pistol. "Where did they put the after market parts we requested?"

"I have them." Yuki watched as they disappeared through the door leading to the cargo bay.

"Well they're getting along well."

"What do you expect?" Mana asked. "Shinji's a violent gun nut and Jen was a violent gun nut in denial."

"We had better keep her away from Sergeant Major Lee," Rei said.

"Yeah," Yuki said. "I'm going to go tell the pilots that we're ready to take off."

"Okay."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"God damn it." Shinji sighed and picked up his cell phone. "I'm not buying anything. Go fuck yourself."

"Shinji?" Shinji paused mid-tirade.

"Bob?"

"Yeah," the older lycan said. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past few hours."

"See that's why telemarketing is bad," Shinji said. "You never know if the call is important or not."

"You have caller I.D."

"Oh."

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"The Telestar Marketing building in Los Angeles just exploded," Bob said, his voice deceptively calm.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really."

"Good."

"You got me off track," Bob growled. "We need to talk. Where are you heading?"

"Belgium," Shinji said. "The Gent International Airport. There's a Hiatt attached to the airport. Room four-oh-three. We'll be landing in approximately two hours."

"Gent International Airport. Room four-oh-three Hiatt Hotel," Bob repeated. "I'll see you there."

"Right," Shinji said. He flipped his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Bob is being serious," Shinji said. "He's never serious. Time to call a powwow. Something major is going down."

"Major?" Jen asked.

"Yep," Shinji said as he secured his new weapons into their places in his duffel bag and rolled it up. "Yuki!"

"What's wrong?"

"Wake everyone up!" Shinji called as he buckled his duffel and slung it over his shoulder. "Meeting time!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So what's the big deal?" Asuka asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I was having really cool dreams."

"Bob is freaking out about something," Shinji said. "As most of you know, that means something bad."

"How bad?" Jen asked.

"Very bad," Yuki said.

"I want everyone to be extremely careful," Shinji said. "And I want everyone carrying a gun."

"I hate guns," Asuka said with a pout. Shinji ignored her and dug his ancient Steyr out of his bag.

"This is the one that Bob gave to me," he said. "Now I'm giving it to you. You take care of it."

"Fine."

"Anyone else not carrying a weapon?" Shinji asked.

"I do not require a weapon," Rei said.

"I know," Shinji said. "I also want all of you to stay near me at all times. Do you understand?"

"You're acting paranoid and over protective," Yuki said.

"Well duh," Shinji said. "What did you think I was?"

"Good point."

"From here on out we trust no one we don't know," Shinji said. "Anyone comes up acting like they know us, we shoot to kill. Got it?"

"We get it Shinji," Yuki said. "This isn't the first time we've all be in life or death danger."

"Alright," Shinji said finally. "Just be careful."

"Is he always like this?" Jen asked.

"You'd be surprised," Yuki said.

"I'm right here you know," Shinji growled in annoyance.

"Sometimes he gets really bad," Asuka said.

"I'll show you really bad," Shinji said as he walked back to the cargo bay. Some days it really wasn't a good thing to care. "If someone doesn't kill me, the stress from putting up with the lot of you will."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked up as someone pounded on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's Bob." Shinji opened the door and stared at his sire and the vampire elder.

"Get in here." Shinji stepped aside and let the two men inside. He glanced out in the hall and closed the door. "So what's got you all freaked out?"

"Elder!" Shinji turned and saw Mana bowing deeply to the vampire elder.

"Am I supposed to bow to you?"

"Technically," Bob said.

"Oh. Sorry about that dip shit." Shinji bowed. "So what's the matter?"

"Other than the fact that nearly a hundred square miles in Spain is slightly radioactive?" Carl asked.

"That was a bigger nuke then I though," Shinji said.

"Do you know how many people died?" Carl demanded.

"Don't bother," Bob said. "You're only encouraging him."

"Is Bob here?"

"Yeah," Shinji called. "And he's about to tell me what's going on."

"Ah," Bob said. "Well. . ."

"So what finally got you going anyway?" Shinji asked.

"We deciphered more of the prophecy," Carl said, "and now we're worried about the world's safety."

"If it involves Shinji saving the world of his own free will so would I," Mana said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shinji asked.

"As if you didn't know," Mana shot back.

"You two argue like newlyweds," Yuki said. "Now everyone shut up and pay attention."

"Kay," Shinji said. Yukie turned her attention on Bob and Carl.

"Speak!"

"Yes ma'am," Bob managed to squeak.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Out of death shall arise the twice fallen savior of the world, or its destroyer," Bob recited. "From insanity and sorrow will the choice be made between life and death, creation and destruction." There was about a minute of utter silence before anyone spoke.

"You think that means Shinji?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Carl said. "That prophecy was made by the oracle two hundred years ago."

"You mean the mummified chick?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Bob said. "Surely you remember her. You killed her assistant!"

"In my defense," Shinji began, "that guy was being kind of a dick."

"At least he had a reason," Carl said. "Always look on the positive side, right Robert?"

"Yeah," Bob said dryly. "I feel so much better."

"Well at least you got the insanity part right," Jen commented.

"How do you know that this prophecy pertains to a lycan?" Mana asked. "That doesn't sound to far off from Craven."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "If twice fallen means twice killed then me and Craven are tied. We've both died once already."

"You died?" Mana asked. "How could you possible still be alive."

"She saved me," Shinji said, jerking his thumb at Rei. "That's all you really need to know about that."

"Alright," Mana said. Shinji looked at Bob.

"Can I have a word with you two in private?"

"Sure," Bob said. They followed him into one of the backrooms. "What's wrong?"

"There's a little problem," Shinji said.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"I'm going to die soon and I don't think I'll be walking away from this one."

"What?" Bob shrieked.

"Shut up!" Shinji bellowed. "Do you want Yuki to hear that?" he added in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Carl demanded. "Are you ill?"

"I can tell," Shinji said. "It's just like the last time. I'm feel cold. Death is cold. When you're dying you feel nothing to cold."

"I know," Carl said. "I went through it."

"That's why you've been hanging out on all those tropical beaches!" Bob exclaimed. "It's because you're scared of cold. And that's why you've been drinking so much!"

"How do you know about my drinking habits?" Shinji asked.

"Yuki called Angel a few months ago to talk about you," Bob explained. "She's worried about you."

"Of course she is," Shinji said. "On to the topic at hands. How can I be this guy if I'm going to die soon?"

"It fits," Carl said. "The one in the prophecy is twice fallen."

"Alright," Shinji said. "So how exactly am I going to come back to life this time?"

"Maybe Lilith. . ."

"No!" Shinji snapped. "You will never mention this to her." Bob's jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

"Am I missing something?" Carl asked.

"She saved my life," Shinji said. "Even now she is weaker then she was. If she tries it again she will die."

"What about your friend Touji?" Bob asked.

"Only Lilith can reanimate the dead," Shinji said. "It goes with the 'Mother of Humanity' title."

"Oh," Bob said. "So what are you going to do?" Shinji shrugged.

"I'm going to hunt down what's left of SEELE and make sure that I drag them down to hell with me," he said simply.

"You don't sound very upset about going to hell," Bob noted. "Planning on having some fun with Lu?"

"Not as much as she's planning with me," Shinji said. He checked his watch. "Time to go."

"Where are you going?" Bob asked.

"Nowhere," Shinji said. "I meant you two."

"Oh."

-End

(::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I had some software trouble so I couldn't write new chapters. That's not a problem for An Assassin's Memories because I have a few future chapter already written, but I still do Lycanthrope in the old way, namely be the skin of my teeth. So I finally got back to the main plot. Don't worry, it probably won't last too long.


	17. Chapter 17: A Life Saved is a Life Damne...

I don't own anything. Bummer, eh?

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Seventeen: A Life Saved is a Life Damned

"So what were you three talking about?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Guy stuff," Shinji said simply as he sat down in his seat. "Ex nay on the code red. They're just blabbering on about that damned prophecy."

"Why would the vampire elder be concerned with a lycan prophecy?" Mana asked.

"The Oracle isn't lycan or vampire," Shinji said with a shrug. "That means she's heeded by both lycan and vampire."

"So when are we leaving?"

"You want to stay here?" Shinji asked.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"You. . .want. . .to. . ."

"Don't be a smart ass," Yuki said, delivering a rather painful kick to his knee.

"Whatever," Shinji said as he sat down. "I just figured you'd want to settle down for Christmas. I was kind of looking forward to showing the world what a real firecracker looks like."

"You're Christian?" Jen asked as one of her eyebrows raised.

"Of course," Shinji said. "Have you seen the history of the Catholic church? They're killed more people then I'll ever be able to."

"I guess so. . ."

"He's being sarcastic," Yuki said. "We pray to the Lady of the Lycans."

"Speak for yourself," Mana said. "I pray to the Blood Gods of the Vampires."

"Always blood with you people," Shinji shot back, "and you call me vicious."

"I call you a blood thirsty nut," Mana growled.

"You all have your own religions?" Jen asked.

"Not really," Yuki answered. "The Lady isn't as much a god as a guide."

"The vampire gods are gods," Mana said with a shrug. "It's just the way it works."

"Then why do you celebrate Christmas?" Jen asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shinji asked. "I mean it's so commercialized. . ."

"Americanized," Mana cut in.

". . .that it's barely a religious holiday anymore," Shinji finished. "I'm going to bed."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Well this is a fairly major setback," Bob said as he leaned back against the elevator's wall.

"This will lead to trouble," Carl agreed. "Will they attempt to seek Keel, yet fail?"

"I don't know," Bob said. "There's got to be someone out there battling SEELE too."

"What about Craven?" Carl asked.

"I'd hate to say it," Bob began, "but I doubt he's crazy enough."

"You just don't know him very well," Carl said. "If Shinji hadn't set off that nuke then Craven would have done it."

"We'll have to talk to him," Bob said. "Did he die before he was turned?"

"We'll have to ask," Carl said. "He has experiences several hundred wars. There are plenty of chances to get yourself killed in war."

"Unless you're the one who declared it," Bob said. "Those ass holes rarely ever seem to get into danger."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'Shinji?' Shinji jerked up and looked around the empty apartment.

"Hello?"

'Hi Shinji!'

"Wonderful," Shinji growled. "The voices in my head are back." He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Shut up or I'm coming after you with an air hammer."

'It's me,' the voice continued. 'Did I wake you?'

"Aggie?"

'Got it in one guess,' Agatha said. . .er. . .thought.

"What's up?" Shinji asked as he sat back up and yawned.

"Who are you talking to?" Yuki asked from the bedroom.

"It's Aggie," Shinji said.

'Hi Yuki!'

"Hi Aggie. I'm going back to bed."

"So what's wrong?" Shinji asked.

'Nothing,' Agatha thought. 'I just sensed you nearby and decided to call, so you're looking for SEELE?'

"What have I told you about reading my mind?" Shinji demanded in annoyance.

'Don't,' Agatha thought feebly.

"Got it in one guess," Shinji growled. "You have any information for me?"

'Marcus Hearse is going to an opera tonight,' Agatha said.

"Tonight?" Shinji demanded.

'Relax,' Agatha thought. 'It's one in the mourning. You have a while to go.'

"Oh," Shinji said. "You know your way around Belgium, right?"

'I've been living here ever since you sprung me from Area 51,' Agatha said.

"I'm staying at the Hyatt Hotel near the Gent International Airport," Shinji said.

'I can swing by and pick you up,' Agatha thought. 'You can bring along that assassin you're traveling with.'

"Get the hell out of my head!"

'Okay, okay. Sheesh,' Agatha thought. 'You don't have to get so loud.'

"A man's thoughts are his own private business," Shinji grumbled.

'Good point. Bring something with a silencer. I'll be there in about ten minutes.'

"I'll meet you by the front desk." Shinji stood up and moved to the door that led to one of the bedrooms. He pushed it open carefully. "Jen?"

"What's wrong?"

"Get dressed," Shinji whispered. "We've got business to take care of."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So where is this chick?" Jen asked with a yawn.

"Are you always this unpleasant without enough sleep?" Shinji asked.

"Well sorry for being human," Jen growled. "So what should I expect? She's a friend of yours, right? Does that mean she'll be a drunk and covered in blood? Maybe a couple of pentagrams?"

"Maybe," Shinji said as he rubbed the pentagram tattooed on his cheek. "There she is." Jen turned and stared at the blond woman waving at them. She couldn't have pictured a more normal, if not rather beautiful, woman if she tried.

"Hi Shinji!" The woman threw her arms around Shinji and gave him a tight hug.

"How've you been doing Aggie?" Shinji asked as he hugged her. He stepped back. "That's Jen."

"Hi."

"This is Aggie," Shinji said. "Follow me."

"So how do you know Shinji?" Jen asked. "I mean you look so normal."

"I try," Aggie said.

"But only because she can't standout," Shinji said as he pushed the doors to the garage open.

"Huh?"

"It's a secret," Aggie sang. "So how's Yuki, does she know. . ." Shinji slapped a hand over the young woman's mouth. He jerked his head towards Jen. Agatha glanced at her and nodded.

"What's happening?" Jen asked.

"Not a thing," Shinji said with a broad smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the SS whistling some song Jen didn't know. Jen glanced at Aggie.

"I ain't talking," the woman said with a brilliant smile. She turned and followed after Shinji.

"So where did you meet Shinji?" Jen asked.

"You can trust her," Shinji said without turning or stopping. "I do."

"Good enough for me," Aggie said. "He rescued me from a top secret CIA training facility in the Nevada desert and brought me here."

"You're a CIA agent?" Jen asked in awe.

"I was a Captain in the USMC," Aggie explained. "I was caught in an explosion and my head was severely injured. I woke up and fought out that I had some new powers."

"Unfortunately she didn't keep her huge mouth shut about it," Shinji added. "The CIA disappeared her and took her to Area 51 to work for them."

"The only problem was that they didn't bother asking me," Aggie said.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Jen asked nervously.

"Just your run of the mill telepathic and telekinetic," Jen said.

"You can read minds?" Jen asked nervously.

"Yeah," Aggie said as her grin turned devious, "and I must agree, Shinji's ass does look good in those jeans."

"Are you two coming or not?" Shinji demanded as he climbed into the SS. He paused and glanced at Jen. "Are you okay? Your face is turning bright red."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji frowned as he looked around the large old opera house. "Wow. This place is just. . .wow."

"You actually like architecture," Jen asked, "the kind that isn't burning?"

"I'm a little more sophisticated then most believe," Shinji said with a grin. "Don't tell anyone," he added, pressing a finger against his lips.

"So what are you thinking?" Aggie asked.

"You two are the experts at this kind of thing," Shinji said. "I think we should just blow the place up."

"Of course you do," Aggie said. "I was thinking a suppressed .22 in the rafters. What do you think?"

"Not a .22," Shinji said. "That leaves too many chances. We have to make sure that he dies, even if we have to sacrifice some stealth."

"Alright," Aggie said. "You don't carry anything with a suppressor, do you?"

"Never have, never will," Shinji answered. "I can probably get a Mossberg that will do the job."

"A shotgun?" Jen asked. "You want to hit him with a shotgun load in the face, don't you?"

"Not necessarily," Shinji said. "Mossberg produces a bolt-action shotgun that is amazingly accurate. Military forces in Israel developed a sabot slug that will do the job."

"Can you get that on such short notice?" Aggie said. "Stupid question."

"How in God's name do you know these sorts of things?" Jen demanded.

"Lycan minds work differently then humans. They have a much greater capacity then ours," Aggie explained. "The CIA did a test on them, but they were signed off as wholly un-trainable."

"Don't mention that to Yuki," Shinji added. "She'll try to prove them wrong."

"Can you put a suppressor on it?" Jen asked.

"Dunno," Shinji said. "I can probably get to the SS in less then a minute though."

"You gotta be shitting me," Jen said in awe.

"The CIA has clocked lycans at speeds of ninety-five kilometers an hour," Jen said. "Well that's the average anyway."

"I'm. . .above average," Shinji said.

"How fast are you." Jen blinked in surprise and stared at the object pointed at her head. It took her several seconds to comprehend that she was staring down the barrel of Shinji's hardballer. She hadn't even seen him move!

"Of course that's as much about reflexes and coordination," Shinji said as he holstered his weapons. "Craven can draw like that. Maybe even quicker, but he can't move as fast as I can."

"Well that was fun," Aggie said. "Who wants to get something to eat?"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Craven watched as the two elders paced around the room. "Are you trying to keep me in suspense, or something?"

"What?" Bob asked.

"You know," Craven said. "The thing where you walk into a meeting and the person spends twenty minutes shuffling papers, checking their watch, clearing their throat, on and on and on."

"Of course not," Carl said. "We have just received some disturbing news."

"May I inquire what it is?" Craven asked.

"Shinji may not be the chosen one," Carl said. "He will die soon."

"Isn't the chosen one supposed to die twice?" Craven asked.

"He says that he won't be coming back," Bob said. "This is coming to a head and everything we thought we knew is wrong."

"We could always OD Shinji on something and stick a needle of adrenalin into his heart," Craven suggested. Both men stopped pacing and looked at each other.

"I'm already re-growing a finger," Bob said. "If that's the solution then you're doing it."

"Shinji's scared of needles?" Craven asked. "The Shinji Fenrir covered in scars and tattoos?"

"Odd, yes?" Bob asked. "Actually he bit my finger off for flipping him off."

"I fully sympathize with him," Craven said. "I hate needles."

"You two could be brothers," Bob said. "No offense intended."

"I don't take offense to being compared to Shinji," Craven said. "He's fun."

"I knew you two would get along well," Carl said.

"We need you to track him down and keep an eye on him," Bob added. "We want you both working together on this."

"Where is he?"

"Well there haven't been any crises in Belgium yet, so I believe he is still there," Carl said.

"Okay."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"That's great Phil!" Jen glared at Shinji. He was cooking something up and she had long ago decided it wasn't a good thing. He flipped his phone shut and turned back to the bacon, sausage, and eggs that made up his breakfast.

"You're in a good mood," she said finally.

"You would be too if you knew what he just did," Aggie said. "Of course you wouldn't admit to it."

"What did you just do?" Jen demanded.

"I just procured some special munitions for you," Shinji said with a smile. "You'll enjoy it." Jen glared at him suspiciously. He grinned and stood up.

"She said not to destroy the opera hall."

"I said not to destroy it," Aggie agreed. "A little renovating would be nice though."

"That's the plan," Shinji said. "I'll see you two later."

"Where are you going?"

"The hotel is only a few blocks away," Shinji said. "You can walk it. I need to go see Phil. It turns out he has what I wanted right now." He turned and walked out.

"So what's so 'special' about these bullets?" Jen demanded.

"You'll see," Aggie said with a smile, "and you'll enjoy it, but I doubt you'll admit it."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is amazing," Aggie said. "That's Marco De Pulnier!"

"Who?" Jen asked as she stared at the costumed man.

"He's the most famous post-Second Impact opera singer in the world," Aggie said.

"I could kick his ass." Jen whipped around and glared at Shinji.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Shinji said as he set down the instrument case he had been carrying. "I would think that you would be used to it with the way your dad is."

"He only did that on the job," Jen said, "and when I was doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing."

"The crowd is starting to come in," Shinji said as he looked around. "You better take off Aggie. You won't want to be around when the shit hit's the fan."

"Alright." The blond woman hugged Shinji quickly and walked away.

"Is that it?" Jen asked, eyeing the case. It might have been a cello case, she wasn't too good with 'classical' instruments.

"This is it," Shinji said. He turned and pushed his way through the crowd of performers towards the ladder that led to the crawlspace over the ceiling of the opera hall. Jen had to hustle to catch up.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stared through the hole cut in the opera hall's ceiling and stared at the elderly man who was their target. "Are you sure they can't see us?"

"I'm sure," Jen said. "I'm a sniper, remember? I do this all the time. The hole is in a shadowed corner. They won't see us."

"Alright," Shinji said as he eyed the two men standing on either side of the geezer. He didn't like how they looked. There was something wrong with them.

"Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"Fine," Shinji said as he unsnapped the clasps of his cello case and lifted the lid. He pulled out the wicked looking weapon and began to screw the eighteen centimeter suppressor onto the muzzle of the already large weapon.

"Not bad," Jen said as she took the weapon. "Heavy, but a lot lighter then my Walther."

"I figured you would like it," Shinji said. "At this range all you have to do is aim and the weapon will put the round where you want it." He picked up a small foam box from the case and opened it carefully to expose three fat black 12-gauge shells with a Jolly Roger painted on each one.

"Ominous," Jen said.

"You don't know the half of it," Shinji said as he carefully extracted one of the rounds and handed it to her. She took it carefully and slid it into the weapon's chamber.

"Doesn't that sticker mean high explosive?"

"Uh. . ." Shinji picked up the box and set it back into his case. "Don't worry about it. The explosive is fairly stable."

"Right," Jen said. "Should I still try for a headshot?"

"No," Shinji said. "Hit him right in the central mass." Jen nodded and laid down. Shinji covertly pulled on a pair of safety glasses and earmuffs.

"If I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life," Jen said.

"Fair enough." She poked the muzzle of the weapon through the hole and lined up her shot. The weapon jumped with a loud pop and the elderly man suddenly flew backwards. For a moment he just lay on the ground and then his chest exploded. "Wow."

"Whoa."

"How many of those things do you have?" Jen asked.

"A lot."

"Good." Shinji frowned as one of the bodyguards turned and stared at them.

"He sees us."

"He can't see us," Jen said.

"He sees us," Shinji insisted. The man yelled something and pulled out a pistol from under his suit.

"I think you're right." Jen slung the Mossberg over her shoulder. "Go!"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji slid into the driver seat of his SS and started the engine. 'Having trouble?'

"Not now Aggie," Shinji said as he started the engine. Jen slid into the seat next to him, the Mossberg across her lap.

"What the hell are those guys?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Shinji said. "They shouldn't have been able to see us." They roared out of the garage and onto the street. "Aggie?"

'Right here.'

"We need to get somewhere scenic," Shinji said. "Where do we go?"

'Hit the main street and stay on it going west,' Aggie said. 'Not many people go past the city limits. There's been nothing out there since the Second Impact.'

"Thanks," Shinji said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the other shells," Jen said simply. She sat back down and ejected the Mossberg's magazine. She loaded the other two shells into it and pushed it into the weapon. "You said you had more!"

"They're in the trunk!" Shinji bellowed back. He swung out onto the main street. "Are they following us?"

"Yeah," Jen said. "Get on a straightaway and I can take a show at them."

"Right," Shinji said. "Go for the hood. Those little bitches will blow the engine apart."

"I've always wanted to try that."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'Yuki!' Yuki looked around the apartment and frowned. 'It's me!'

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy. Is something wrong Aggie?"

'Shinji got busted,' Aggie said. 'His thoughts were a little bit jumbled, but. . ."

"His thoughts are always jumbled," Yuki cut in.

'The guy had bodyguards,' Aggie thought. 'Shinji doesn't think they're human and now they're chasing them down the road!'

"They'll be fine," Yuki said dismissingly. "Shinji's gotten himself out of worse positions."

'But the guards might be angels.'

"The Grim Reaper tried to kill Shinji. What makes you think a couple of angels could do any better?"

'Uh. . .'

"Just relax," Yuki said. "He'll be fine."

'What about Jen?'

"She can take care of herself."

'If you say so.'

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"God damn it!" Jen ducked as sparks flew of the SS's trunk.

"Relax," Shinji said. "They can't hit us." He glanced in the rearview mirror. "What the hell are they driving?"

"What about the explosives?" Jen demanded. Shinji paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Good question."

"You're insane!"

"The best thing for a rotten life is an early and glorious death!" Shinji cheered, "and if it ain't flashy, then what's the point?" He threw his head back and cackled.

"Slow down!"

"What?" Shinji asked, ceasing his laughter immediately. "We're only doing three hundred and fifty."

"Kilometers or miles?"

"Kilometers," Shinji said. "You do know that they'll catch up if I slow down, right?"

"That's the point," Jen said as he hefted her Mossberg. "Are you fond of that window?"

"A little."

"I would suggest that you roll it down then."

"Right." Shinji rolled down his window and tapped the breaks slightly. One of the black sedans immediately pulled up along side them and Jen raised her weapon. Shinji turned and saw both of the red-eyed men staring at them in horror. He grinned and flashed them a victory sign as Jen fired. The explosive slug hit the sedan's front wheel and continued into the engine block. Shinji accelerated as the car nearly slammed into the rear fender.

"Wow." Shinji watched in the rearview mirror as the sedan flipped and began to cartwheel end over end.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd have fun?"

"Yeah," Jen said as she pulled the Mossberg's bolt back. "One to go."

"I've got this one," Shinji said. "Seat belt. Now." Jen scrambled to pull on her seat belt. Shinji glanced in the rearview mirror and slammed on the breaks. The SS shuddered violently as the second black sedan shot past them. It's tail lights flashed and the car spun one hundred and eighty degrees.

"Shinji?"

"Ever play chicken before?" Shinji asked as he stepped on the gas and the break pedals.

"No."

"It's a rush." Shinji released the breaks and the black car shot forward with enough force to shove him back in his seat.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'Yuki?'

"What's up?"

'Shinji just slammed his SS into a sedan,' Aggie said flatly. 'They were doing a combined speed of three-twenty.'

"Are either of them hurt?"

'Well no, but I've got a really bad feeling about this,' Aggie said. 'I heading out to them.'

"They'll need a ride back," Yuki said. She felt a pang of nervousness. "Where are they exactly?"

'Outside the city limits on the abandoned speedway,' Aggie said. 'Do you want me to swing by and picked you up?'

"Yeah," Yuki said as she picked up her coat. "I'll be in front of the hotel."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"My head." Shinji looked around and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them everything was still upside down. It took him a moment to figure out that the SS was on its roof. "My insurance rates are going to go through the fucking roof." A moan next to him drew his attention and he turned as best he could to see Jen hanging next to him. Shinji reached into his boot and quickly pulled out his knife. A moment later he landed with an undignified lump on the upside-down roof of the SS on his head. "Jen?"

"What happened?"

"We were in a car accident," Shinji said as he carefully lowered her to the ground. "Close your eyes." Jen did as she was told and Shinji put his boot through the SS's front windshield. He grabbed the Mossberg and slowly climbed out.

"That was my first," Jen said as she followed him out.

"Glad I could make is special." Shinji glanced at the wrecked sedan and smirked. "That'll teach you."

"So what now?" Jen asked as she leaned against the overturned muscle car. "I can believe you wrecked this thing."

"I have four more," Shinji said with a shrug. "They're all stock though. Maybe I'll pick another one. I've been meaning to give the '71 Pontiac GTO a good trial run." He glanced at Jen. Her jaw was hanging open.

"You've got to be kidding."

"No," Shinji said. "You want one? I have at least twenty different models."

"Now you're kidding," Jen said.

"No," Shinji said. "When this is over we can go to Germany and you can pick one. I loaned them to a museum there." Something behind them crunched loudly and Shinji turned to stare at the sedan. "You've got to be shitting me."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

A loud gunshot rang out and Jen watched as Shinji was knocked sharply sideways. She spun sharply, trying to get her hardballer out of its holster. The muzzle came clear and she fired. The two shots jerked wildly in the air and careened off a orange octagon. The two black-suited men turned to face her. "Fire now!" Shinji snapped as the Mossberg in his left hand jerked. One of the men went down with a hole in his chest that a basketball could have fit through. The second man fired at nearly the same time as Jen. She felt a tug in her chest and the top of the man's skull was peeled off. "Jen?"

"I'm okay," Jen looked down and stared at the blood on her blouse. "I think I've been shot."

"It could have been worse," Jen turned and saw Shinji climbing to his feet. "You didn't get the guy with the shotgun." His right upper arm was a mass of torn leather and flesh.

"Oh my God."

"Relax," Shinji said as he worked his belt off and tired it around his arm. He gave a couple of tugs and reached into his pocket for a bottle of alcohol.

"Give me that." Jen snatched the bottle and upended it over Shinji's arm.

"Fuck!"

"I'm just disinfecting it," Jen said. Shinji snatched bottle back and drank what was left of it.

"You alright? You look a little pale."

"I've been shot," Jen said weakly. Suddenly the world seemed to swim.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Jen!" Shinji managed to get to his feet and stumbled over to where the young woman had fallen. She was pale and there was blood all over her shirt. That was fairly normal for a gunshot. Something caught Shinji's eye. He leaned forward and examined the wound. It smelled funny. "Aggie!"

'What's wrong?'

"Jen was shot," Shinji said. "Where are you?"

'Yuki and I are coming to you,' Aggie thought. 'Sit tight for a few more minutes.'

"Right." Shinji leaned back and tore at her shirt. The sight that met his eyes was not comforting. The flesh around the wound had turned red and he could see veins and arteries leading away from the wound. It looked like the same kind of wound that a lycan would have after an attack with silver. "Oh shit. Aggie?"

'Yeah?' Jen's been poisoned. Shinji stood and hobbled towards the two men. The man he had shot was still breathing. Shinji picked up the man's shotgun and blew his head off. He picked up the second man's weapon and awkwardly ejected the magazine. The bullets were hollow points. A dark liquid oozed out when he crushed one between to fingers.

"Jen's been poisoned."

'Shinji?'

"I'm listening," Shinji said as he moved back to Jen.

'Keep her awake,' Aggie said. 'She's already showing signs? That must be some nasty shit.'

"Wake up!" Shinji roared, slapping Jen gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Go away," she growled weakly. A sweat had broken out on her forehead.

"You've been poisoned. Aggie told me to keep you awake."

"I feel like shit." Shinji looked around desperately. Then an idea hit him. He could tell that Jen was dying. He had seen enough lycans die from silver to recognize the similar signs.

"You're dying."

"I feel like it," Jen said.

"I think I can save you," Shinji said. "Chances are you're going to die, but I can give you a chance."

"You're going to turn me," Jen said.

"With your permission."

"My dad is going to kill you."

"If I'm lucky."

-End

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I've had this lying around for some time. I had to do it, if just for Marvin's reaction.


	18. Chapter 18: NERV

I don't own anything. Bummer, eh?

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Eighteen: NERV

Craven frowned as he stared at the two wrecked cars ahead of him. He pushed the break pedal down and brought his old '05 Mustang to a gentle stop. He climbed out of the red sports car and whistled. "Damn." A weapon cracked nearby and Craven was knocked flat on his back with his limbs sprawled.

"I know you're alive," a deep voice growled. "Answer me or I'll shoot you were the sun don't shine." Craven's legs snapped shut and he sat up.

"It's me," he said as he climbed painfully to his feet. 'Damn .45 slugs.' That brought back many memories of the damned Americans in the model 1911 Colts. "Robert and Carl told me to find you and assist you in any way possible." He frowned as three distinct scents hit his nose. The first was human, the second was something he had never smelled before, and the third was lycan. "You hurt?"

"A little." The moon came out from its hiding place and brought Shinji into the light. He was sitting with his back against his flipped SS and his legs sprawled out. His lips and chin were smeared with fresh blood. He looked almost vampiric. Craven took another step forward and stopped. The human woman was lying next to Shinji, her upper body in his lap and her skin unnaturally pale.

"What happened?"

"They poisoned her," Shinji said. "I. . .I bit her."

"I see," Carl said as he sat down next to Shinji and examined his right arm. "This is pretty nasty, even for those such as us. I doubt you'll have any use of it within a few months."

"That's fine," Shinji said as he laid aside his hardballer and pulled the cloth on the human's chest back. "It finally stopped bleeding." Craven stared at the wound. It was certainly not the kind he would wish on anyone. . .well maybe a lycan, but he was over that stage of his un-life.

"You have anyone coming to pick you up?" Craven asked as he picked up Jen's bloodied hardballer and tucked it into his waistband.

"Yuki and a friend will be here soon."

"Good," Craven said as he stared at the human, listening carefully. "Her heart still throbs powerfully, even now."

"She'll get through," Shinji said, "and she'll become a real nightmare to your kind."

"You sound proud."

"It shows?"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Jen frowned as her head throbbed. She tried to sit up, but something was pinning her down. She opened her left eye and saw a mass of black hair lying on her stomach. She frowned and poked it. The unknown creature gave a familiar snort and leaned backwards. The chair it was sitting in tilted and sent him tumbling to the floor with another snort. "Idiot." Jen looked around the room she was in and swung her legs out of the bed.

"You're up." Jen turned and saw Craven standing in the doorway. "Shinji will be delighted," he continued as he stepped into the room and moved towards the fallen lycan. "Snap out of it you lazy bastard."

"Fuck off," Shinji growled. Craven sighed and turned to face Jen again. He stared at her and took a step back.

"Shinji?"

"What?"

"Help?" Jen pounced. Two strong arms wrapped around her torso in midair and slammed her back on the bed.

"Chip off the old block." Jen could almost feel the pride radiating off of Shinji. For some reason it made her feel. . .content. Shinji straightened up and picked up his chair. He tugged her hardballer from his belt and tossed it on the bed in front of her. "You are not to kill Craven, Mana, Aggie, or Rei. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Jen said as she tried not to shrink away from him. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're a lycan now," Craven said, "there's a lot wrong with that."

"Blow it out of your ass you damn parasite," Shinji growled. Jen watched in fascination as Shinji's mouth formed each word.

"Staring a little hard, aren't you?" Craven asked. Shinji turned to regard her and leaned forward to stare in her eyes. She got the oddest feeling that he was looking into her.

"Well she looks okay," he commented. "How do you feel?"

"I feel kind of weird." Jen was almost made breathless by the close proximity of the scarred man.

"Uh. . .Shinji?" Craven asked, "I've seen that look before. It's the one that comes right before. . ." Jen ignored him and grabbed Shinji by the shoulders. Many years of Judo and Shinji's own surprised aided her in flipping him onto the bed and pinning him under him. Her lips met his and she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

"I really hope you didn't do that to Bob," Craven commented. Shinji managed to pry her away long enough to answer.

"Actually, I tried to kill him."

"Oh."

"What the hell?" Jen jerked up and stared at the woman in the doorway. Then she looked at the man under her. Then she practically flew to her feet.

"Uh. . .good mourning?"

"Looks like your morning's going a little better then good," Yuki said with a smirk.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What is wrong with me?" Jen demanded as she paced the length of the plane's cabin. "I tried to kill Carven and I feel really weird every time Shinji's around. When he was angry I wanted to hide for Christ's sake!"

"Are you done yet?" Yuki asked. Jen collapsed into one of the seats.

"Yeah."

"You're going through a standard lycan transition," Yuki explained.

"Lycans are run by their emotions," Mana added. "How you can live like that is beyond me."

"You get used to it," Yuki growled, "and I would prefer being a lycan over a parasite any day of the week."

"Why the hell am I acting like that around Shinji?" Jen demanded.

"He's your sire," Jen said. "You share an emotional link with him. When's he's happy you feel good. When's he's mad you're going to feel horrible."

"So you can sense his emotions?" Jen asked, looking at Asuka.

"Well I wasn't turned in the normal way," Asuka said. "I can sense his emotions, but they don't affect me."

"Same with Rei," Yuki added. "She gave part of her own life energy to save him, so they're bonded."

"That's not how it works with vampires," Mana said. "The person who turned us is just a sire. The only bond is loyalty."

"You're not helping," Yuki said as she dug a bottle of Black Velvet out of one of the seat backs and took a sip.

"Don't lycans transfer memories to those they turn?" Mana asked. Yuki nodded. "Then why is Asuka a psychotic nut case and she's normal?"

"Maybe Jen was more used to violence," Yuki said with a shrug. "I'm just glad that the memories that were passed down to Shinji weren't passed down to you."

"What?" Jen asked.

"Shinji's a one of a kind," Yuki explained. "Bob was an ancient when he turned Shinji. It's considered a miracle that Shinji only turned into a violent nutcase instead of a vegetable."

"Why would Shinji have been a vegetable?" Mana asked curiously.

"Because he processed about a couple hundred centuries of the lycan lifestyle in about twenty-four hours."

"Wow. No wonder he's a nutcase."

"Yeah," Mana said. "Hey! How come she's all over Shinji anyway?"

"Like you said," Yuki said with a small smirk, "we're run by our emotions. Apparently you've been repressing."

"I have not been repressing my feelings about Shinji!" Jen shrieked. She watched as Yuki and Mana doubled over, trying to hide their laughter. "That's not what I mean!"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Her dad is going to neuter you for turning her and then kill you because she's all over you."

"Probably," Shinji said.

"It just doesn't pay to save someone's life, does it?" Craven asked.

"It most certainly does not," Shinji said.

"You're being over dramatic," Aggie said as she hunted through Shinji's liquor collection. "Her dad is not going to cut your balls off or kill you." Shinji stared at her.

"You don't know him."

"A father most certainly would kill someone who they feel has wronged their child," Craven said. "I myself slaughtered a whole village in England when they killed one of my children."

"I blew up a restaurant when one of the waiters groped Asuka," Shinji said with a shrug.

"She didn't kill him?" Craven asked.

"She wanted to destroy the restaurant," Shinji said with a shrug. "I just beat her to it."

"So what's your plan?" Craven asked.

"Tell him what happened. . ."

"Brave," Craven commented.

"Then run away."

"Smart."

"You're a coward," Aggie cut in.

"There is a fine line between intelligence and cowardice," Shinji said.

"I thought that was intelligence and insanity," Aggie said.

"That's genius," Craven corrected. He glanced at Shinji. "That would make you a fucking rocket scientist."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"You two are like a pair of old ladies," Aggie said. "I've never been to Japan. What's the weather like."

"You're changing the subject."

"So?" Aggie asked.

"It's warm," Shinji said. "When are we landing?"

"In an hour."

"Time to start drinking," Aggie said as she pulled out three bottles. "How about a Three Men?"

"What on Earth is that?" Craven asked.

"It's a shot glass of Jack Daniels, Johnny Walker, and Jim Bean," Aggie said.

"That's disgusting."

"Yep," Shinji said as he picked up the shot glass. "Bottoms up."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Bob stared at the group of people walking off of the plane and waved. "Shinji!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the younger lycan asked as the group drew closer.

"Well that's a great way to greet your sire," Bob said in annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong," Shinji said. "I'm glad you're here. . ."

"Good," Bob interrupted.

"We have seven people and one car," Shinji continued. "You're cheaper then a chauffeur."

"Harsh," a young blond haired woman said.

"Who are you?"

"Tact," Shinji warned in annoyance.

"I'm Aggie," the woman said.

"Well that clears up everything," Bob said. He paused when his eyes fell on the other young human woman. He frowned.

"You're staring," Shinji said.

"She's a lycan!" Bob yelped in surprise. "You turned her!"

"Had to," Shinji said with a shrug. "Are you going to give us a lift, or are we going to have to mug you and take your car?"

"You know," Bob said in annoyance, "its usually only common courtesy to say something when you bring someone into a pack."

"I told you about Yuki, didn't I?" Shinji asked. Bob shuddered. He quite clearly remember the aura of death that Shinji had given off.

"Good point," he said. "Angel will be thrilled though. She always loves having a new female member of the pack. Did she get her brand yet?"

"Brand?" Jen asked.

"Barbarians," Mana muttered.

"It's been less then a day," Shinji said. "Give her a break." Bob glanced at the younger man and felt his skin crawl. He had been glared at many times, but there was just something about someone with mix matched eyes,

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're heading to NERV," Shinji explained. "We lost Keel and we're looking for information."

"Where's Craven?" Bob asked, suddenly aware of the second vampire's absence. A loud engine roared nearby and Craven watched as a red Mustang rolled down the plane's cargo ramp.

"There he is."

"Where's your SS?" Bob noticed how Shinji's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"He played chicken," Jen said with a small smirk.

"You're an idiot."

"Look who my sire is."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Hey Jake!" Shinji watched as the older man turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Shinji." Shinji froze and stared at the man in mock shock. "Knock it off," Jake growled as he tugged at his NERV uniform. "It's your fault I'm wearing this damn thing."

"Don't forget the pay cut," Shinji added cheerfully. Jake sighed and sat down in his swivel chair.

"What do you need?"

"Keel."

"So the old robotic fart went underground?" Jake asked. Shinji nodded. Jake sighed and rubbed his chin. "That's going to be problematic."

"He's good," Shinji agreed. "You're better."

"Damn strait," Jake said with a smirk.

"Well you sure aren't self-confident," Craven said. Shinji barely fought down his urge to kill the vampire for sneaking around behind his back.

"No reason to be," Jake said, taking the other man's appearance with no surprise. "I'm the best."

"So I noticed," Craven said. "Do you, by chance, still create custom firearms?"

"NERV has me commissioned to arm their special forces," Jake said with a smirk. "It'll cost you quite a bit though."

"Shinji has warned me," Craven said as he pulled out a thick wad of yen and laid it on the table. "I've seen your weapons in action and I'm convinced that it is more then worth it." Jake smiled and thumbed through the money.

"I really don't need to advertise," he said. "All people have to do is see my creations at work and they'll pay whatever I want."

"So this is your information man?" Shinji came very close to jumping out of his skin.

"Don't do that!" Shinji bellowed. "I already have to put up with this ass hole doing that!" Jen almost seemed to shrink. "Sorry." Jen just continued to pout.

"I hope you're not falling for that," Craven said.

"Falling for what?" Shinji asked.

"You are pathetic," Craven groaned. "Does every woman you know have you wrapped around their little finger?"

"Damn vampire," Jen growled as her pout turned into a scowl.

"I'll see what I can do," Jake interrupted. "You have to go talk to my boss though. I'll get in deep shit if she thinks I'm sneaking around behind her back."

"No problem," Shinji said.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So he's the guy who made your hardballers?" Jen asked as she followed her sire and the parasite down one of NERV's many long hallways.

"That's him," Shinji said. "He's a good guy. I learned of him from a lycan who used one of his hardballers. I contacted him and found out that he also handled information."

"Why would you need information?" Craven asked.

"I needed some way of dodging Bob," Shinji said.

"Jen!" Jen turned and smiled at her father.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Craven repeated.

"Shut up you," Jen hissed.

"I will not be threatened by a pup!" Craven roared. Jen's had her hardballer pressed against his chin before he had stopped talking.

"How's this for threatening?"

"Jen?" Jen winced and quickly holstered her pistol.

"Hi Daddy." Marvin stared at her and his jaw dropped.

"Your eyes."

"Oh shit," Jen managed.

"Where the hell is that ass hole?" Marvin exploded. "I'm going to rip his balls off and shove them down his throat!" Jen paused and looked around. Her sire was no where to be seen.

"Wait!" Marvin took a deep breath and looked at her. "He did it to save my life," Jen explained. "He even asked my permission."

"And you said yes to becoming a werewolf?" Marvin demanded.

"I would have preferred death," Craven said. Jen's foot connected solidly with his crotch and she watched as the vampire slowly listed to one side and finally fell over.

"I said yes to becoming a werewolf because the only other option was death," Jen said. "Please don't kill him Daddy." Marvin stared at her.

"I won't hurt him," he said finally, "but I am going to have a few words with him."

"Thank you," Jen said with a sigh of relief.

"Swing by my office in a few hours," Marvin said. "We'll go out and some dinner."

"That sounds great," Jen said with a smile. She watched as her father walked away.

"I am going to kill you," Craven hissed, "as soon as my balls drop again."

"Where did Shinji go?" Jen asked. Craven pointed up. Jen looked up and saw her sire clinging to the ceiling. "What the hell?" Shinji dropped lightly to his feet. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Shinji said. "That's the first time I've ever done that."

"Cowardice brings out the best of a person's physical skills," Craven said. Shinji glared at him.

"Kick him again."

"Sorry," Craven said quickly. "Where's Fleas?"

"Huh?" Shinji felt the top of his head and looked around. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"There she is." Jen looked up as watched as the kitten dropped from where it had clung to the ceiling. Shinji caught it and rubbed its head happily.

"There you are."

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

"The roof is made if steel."

"So?"

"That kitten shoved it claws into steel," Craven said.

"You mean kittens can't do that normally?"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato yawned and took a drink from the beer in her hand. "Well that's not proper conduct for a military commander." Misato nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Damn it Lee!" she growled as she turned around. "Haven't I told you not to do. . ." She trailed off as she stared at the man behind her. "Shinji?"

"Hello."

"Jesus Christ. don't do that."

"He couldn't help it." Misato whipped around and found two more people standing in front of her desk.

"Lieutenant Lee."

"Hello ma'am," the young golden-eyed woman said.

"We were hoping to borrow your pet," Shinji said as he sat down on her desk and took her beer. "Please?"

"My pet?" Misato asked.

"Jake."

"Oh," Misato said. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. "Well you're going to have to do something for me."

"Now you're acting like a commander," Shinji said. "What do you want us to do?"

"We found a group of terrorists," Misato said. "They're heavily armed and I don't like the idea of sending my men in there."

"Are we going to kill them?" Craven asked.

"Kill all of them," Misato said. "I don't care how."

"Sounds like fun," Jen said.

"It will be," Shinji said. "You're not coming."

"What?" Jen demanded angrily.

"You're dad is already pissed off," Shinji said. "I don't want him to see what you'd do."

"Ass hole."

"Shall we?" Craven asked.

"After you."

"Are you going to disappear?" Misato asked dryly. Shinji looked faintly embarrassed.

"I'm still working on that part."

-End

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I recently received several new reviews for the original Lycanthrope. These prompted me to go back and reread all the chapters. This brought back the memories of when I was still trying to decide on how to write it. If you read the first chapter again you may notice something strange. . .it wasn't supposed to be funny! Check the genre yourself. It says action/adventures/horror. I forget how much time passed between the first and second chapters, but I was still working on the original Splinter Cell Evangelion at the time. I noticed that some of the jokes in that story seemed to get some pretty big responses. For the second chapter of Lycanthrope I added a couple of little gags, but nothing really hilarious. Then I frankly snapped and decided to show the whole world my twisted side. Now I look back and wonder just what the fuck Lycanthrope would have been like if I tried to keep it action/adventure/horror. Now I look back on the last few seconds of my life and see the true affects of sleep deprivation. I'm going to stop rambling now. Good fight, good night!


	19. Chapter 19: Discoveries

I don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Nineteen: Discoveries

"How in God's name did you talk me into this?" Craven demanded as he looked around the NERV van.

"It won't be that bad," Shinji said from the front passenger seat. "Now stop bitching."

"You may enjoy being the human's errand boy, but I do not!" Craven declared. He looked around for something else to turn his anger on.

"And why are you here?" he demanded, glaring at Aggie.

"She has a penchant for death and destruction," Shinji said simply. "Why else would she join the Marines?"

"She's still human," Craven growled. "Humans are food! We shouldn't even be. . ." The words died in his throat as he stared at the knife implanted between his legs in the bench he was sitting on.

"She's a female," Shinji said. "Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, you know?"

"I just remembered that," Craven managed as he tugged the knife out of the metal. "You've got some muscle, I'll give you that."

"Thank you," Aggie said as she cleaned her nails with a second knife. Craven inspected the one already in his hand. It was a single piece of metal with one end wrapped in red yarn and the other flared out and honed to a wicked looking double-edged blade.

"This is impressive," he said. "Who makes these?"

"I do," Aggie said proudly.

"The balance is impeccable," Craven commented.

"You can have that if you want," Aggie said. "I carry a couple more." In the front seat Shinji snorted.

"A couple," he repeated.

"How many do you have?" Craven asked.

"Only about fifty," Aggie said. "Ask Shinji how many guns he used to carry."

"Point taken," Shinji said.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked as he stared around the mod scene that surrounded the building.

"The terrorists took hostages." Shinji looked around and frowned. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as a monitor swung down from the roof.

"Are we still on?" Craven asked.

"Do you think you can pull this off without killing any hostages?" Misato demanded.

"Of course I can," Shinji said in annoyance. "I handle my weapons perfectly."

"What about Spain?" Craven asked.

"I was having fun," Shinji said. "One bullet per kill is so boring."

"He'll kill them all!" someone in the background shrieked.

"Ritsy?" Shinji asked. "Ritsy! I've been looking all over for you!"

"He's going to kill me!" the blond shrieked.

"Would you two shut up?" Misato screamed. Shinji sighed and reached into the pocket of his new NERV assault vest. He pulled out a Cuban cigar and bit the tip off.

"So what's the deal?" he asked as he spat the tip out the window.

"You're still on," Misato said. "It's been a while since spin control how a good exercise."

"Don't worry," Shinji said as he lit his Cuban. "We'll make you proud!"

"I'm hungry," Craven said.

"Me too," Shinji said. "You guys go in through the front and I'll go in through the roof."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Craven asked. Shinji grinned and extended his claws.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You're going to entrust those people to him?"

"You personal feelings aside, he is the best man for the job," Misato said. "Now shut up."

"He'll kill us!" Ritsuko shrieked. Misato sighed and turned back to the small television screen. On it Shinji was scaling the side of the building using his own claws.

"You idiot!" Misato shrieked, forgetting that her former charge couldn't hear her. 'I could just say that it's a prototype infiltration device or something.'

"I don't want to die," the blond doctor whimpered.

"He is the highest qualified. . ."

"At killing!" Misato sighed and pushed one of the buttons on her desk.

"Hello?" a sleepy male voice asked.

"This is Commander Katsuragi," Misato said. "Please send someone to remove Doctor Akagi from my office."

"Who's screaming in the background?" the man asked. "Are you alright?"

"That's Doctor Akagi," Misato said.

"I think you have the wrong number," the man said. "This is the Tokyo-3 coroner's office."

"Oops," Misato said as she eyed the buttons. That one must have been left over from when this was Commander Ikari's office.

"Its no problem," the man said. "Commander Ikari used to hit the wrong button too."

"Oh."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji stared down at the two terrorists and continued to pick his teeth. 'Shinji?'

"I'm here," Shinji said. "How are you two doing?"

'We've killed eight terrorists,' Aggie said. 'How about you?'

"Just two," Shinji said as he sheathed his knife and picked up his Thompson.

'Just two?'

"It takes a while to eat two full-grown men," Shinji explained as he stepped out into the hallway. He raised his Thompson and killed the two men that had been raising their weapons. "Has Craven been doing the parasite thing?"

'Yes, why?'

"No reason." Misato was probably going to freak out. Shinji paused and pushed one of the doors open. He leveled the raised the Thompson and emptied its one hundred round drum. "I got them."

'All of them?' Shinji eyed the fresh corpses scattered around the living hostages.

"Looks that way," Shinji said as he reloaded his weapon.

'Are the hostages okay?'

"Physically or mentally?" Shinji asked, eyeing the shell-shocked group of young men and woman.

'Physically.'

"Looks that way," Shinji said. "This is why I gave up killing vampires. Its just too damned easy. There wasn't any fun in it." Shinji shut the door and started down the hallway again. "Let's get out of here."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"In an amazing show of force a team dispatched from NERV subdued the entire terrorist group without harming a single hostage."

"I told you," Shinji said proudly.

"Quiet," Misato said. "Here's my favorite part."

"Rumors of unusual attacks on the terrorists are still being investigated," the reporter said. "Though we have overhead several police detectives mention that some of the bodies appeared to be mauled by an animal."

"Eh. . .it was his fault!" Shinji shrieked.

"Don't pin this on me!" Craven roared. "I only fed on three of them."

"Well I only ate two," Shinji said.

"Which one of you idiots did the thing where their brains exploded?" Misato asked.

"Actually. . .that was me," Aggie said. Misato sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"And here I was hoping that Shinji actually had a normal friend," she muttered.

"Does she count herself abnormal?" Craven whispered just loud enough for Misato to hear.

"She's definitely abnormal," Shinji answered.

"She looks natural to me," Craven said.

"She is," Shinji said. "She's completely natural." Craven looked puzzle for a minute and then his eyes widened.

"Wow."

"I can hear you," Misato growled as she folded her arms over her chest and tried to hide a blush. It wasn't everyday you were complimented by someone outside of your species.

"There you are!" Misato spun around and stared at the man walking into her office.

"Jesus Lee," she managed. "You scared the shit out of me!" Marvin ignored her and seized Shinji by his neck in a hold that looked more like a half Nelson then a friendly gesture.

"We need to have a long talk," he said as he dragged Shinji towards the door. Shinji managed to grab the door frame and hault his progress.

"Help me!"

"I like you man," Craven said, "but I like me better."

"I try to stay out of my sub-ordinates' personal lives," Misato said. With a screech of twisting metal and a scream of terror Shinji was pulled out of the room.

"He's pretty strong for an old guy," Aggie commented.

"Never mess with a man's daughter," Craven said. "I wonder how many pieces we're going to get him back in."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuki looked up as her mate stepped into the room and whistled. "You look like shit."

"Eh," Shinji managed to grunt before he collapsed on the couch with enough force to make the poor springs squeal.

"So did Lee kick your ass, or just screw with your head?" Yuki asked. Shinji mumbled something and rolled into the fetal position. Yuki sat down and rubbed his hair.

"There's no torture like mental, huh Shinji?"

"Too cruel," Shinji managed. "I'll stick with physical."

"Well that's good. I'm not sure you have the mental capacities for the other kind," Yuki teased. She zipped up her jacket and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. Shinji looked up and frowned.

"You cold?"

"Uh huh," Yuki said.

"It's not cold in here," Shinji said.

"Well I feel cold," Yuki argued. "I've been wearing a sweater and a jacket since I left Germany."

"Huh," Shinji grunted. "How's your stomach feel?"

"I've got this weird pang that happens every once in a while," Yuki said with a frown. She glared at Shinji. "Did you get me sick?"

"When did you first start getting these pangs?" Shinji demanded, ignoring her question. Yuki was obviously surprised.

"Spain."

"The same time as the cold?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah," Yuki said, looking surprised. "I never noticed that before." She looked at Shinji. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Species such as lycans and vampires are very in tune with the forces of life and death," Shinji said as he searched for his cigarettes. "When anyone dies the body becomes cold. When someone like us is going to die, how do you think they feel?" Yuki stared at him.

"You don't mean. . ."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "It's the same way I felt before I died. It's the same way I feel right now."

"I'm going to die?" Yuki asked, her voice sounding very small and scared.

"Yeah."

"You're going to die?"

"Yup."

"Well," Yuki said with obviously fake cheer. "Looks like we're going to be hanging out somewhere really warm, huh?"

"Yes it does."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Craven looked up and frowned as Shinji sat down across the table from him. "You look like shit."

"I feel that way," Shinji said as he looked around the NERV cafeteria and rested his head in his arms.

"Did Lee shake you up that bad?"

"It's not just that," Shinji asked. He reached across the table and snatched one of the biscuits. He raised his head and took a bite.

"Yuki found out, didn't she?" Craven asked.

"That's part of it," Shinji said. "Have you noticed that she's been wearing sweaters all the time lately?" Craven's eyebrow raised slightly and then both his eyes widened.

"She's. . ."

"Yeah," Shinji said. "She didn't even know."

"How's she take it?"

"Well," Shinji began, "there was crying and attempts at laughing it off and more crying. She's sleeping right now."

"I see," Craven said simply.

"Shinji!" Craven turned and saw Jen waving at them. She quickly started across the cafeteria.

"Are you going to tell them?" he asked.

"No," Shinji said. "They don't need to worry now. Knowing someone will die soon doesn't make their death any easier."

"Incoming," Craven commented.

"Huh?" There was a streak of black hair and Shinji was knocked flat by another tackle hug.

"You should be better at spotting those," Craven said. "You have living with Asuka for ten years, right?"

"She stopped tackling me six years ago," Shinji explained, "when she went on her medicine."

"Oh," Craven said. Jen just ignored them and continued to nuzzle Shinji's chest.

"I was so scared that Daddy would hurt you!"

"People are staring," Craven said bluntly. "Stop acting like an animal in heat and get off him." Jen glared at him and climbed to her feet. Shinji quickly followed and finished his biscuit.

"I'm going hunting."

"I'm coming," Craven said quickly as he pushed the platter of cafeteria food away from him.

"You too," Shinji said, glancing at Jen.

"But I've never eaten a human being," she whined.

"Get used to it," Shinji said simply. "It's not like your going to hell for it."

"I'm not?" Jen asked in confusion.

"Vampires go strait to hell because their demons inhabiting human bodies," Shinji explained. "Lycans were created by God as a population control. Humans just say that we're damned because they don't like anything that kills their kind."

"Of course nut cases like Shinji and Yuki go to hell because they're psychotic murderers," Craven added.

"Oh," Jen said. "I guess I've got a lot to learn."

"And so little time to learn it in," Craven commented. He managed not to scream when Shinji's boot connected with his knee cap.

-End

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Get this. I'm just minding my own business, plugging in my flash drive when a message pops on. My fucking flash drive it malfunctioning. With it goes almost every fucking thing ascertaining to my stories: the next chapter of While You Were Sleeping, this chapter of Lycanthrope 2, the next chapter of Keitaro's Big Adventure, and three chapters of An Assassin's Memories.

Some of you may wonder why these weren't backed up on my computers. The answer is simple. If someone in my house manages to stumbled on these stories then its back to the psychiatrist with me. Don't get me wrong; Blain's a nice guy, but I have enough I have to take care of right now. Is this God's way of saying that he doesn't like his portrayal in this story? Is this my so called 'luck of the Irish' proving itself to be bad? Did Melvin my imaginary bunny friend break it with an imaginary hammer?

On a side note I've noticed that some author's end their stories with a cutesy little saying. I figured what the hell? So, in the words of Johnny Gomez and Nick Diamond (same name as me!): Good fight, good night!


	20. Chapter 20: Sudden Death

I don't own anything. Bummer, eh?

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty: Sudden Death

"She seems to have a natural talent."

"What else would you expect from a member of my pack?" Shinji asked as he watched the massive animal feed.

"Good point," Craven said as he took a drag on his cigarette. There was a particularly loud crunch that made them both wince. Finally Jen pulled away and slowly began to slip into her human form.

"Have fun?" Shinji asked.

"Duck."

"Huh?" Shinji asked glancing at the vampire. Something slammed into him hard and he found himself staring at the star filled sky.

"And you're a gunfighter?" Craven asked dryly.

"Oh shut up," Shinji growled.

"How'd I do?" Jen asked as she nuzzled his chest.

"You did fine," Shinji said as he managed to pull himself to his feet with the woman still attached to him. "Let go." He tried to pry her off, but in the end had to settle for her being attached to his arm instead of his chest.

"For a man who doesn't bathe very often you seem very popular with woman," Craven commented.

"Huh," Shinji grunted. "You'd think that scars and tattoos wouldn't help either."

"Plus you have the personality of a patient in the maximum security wing of a mental institute," Craven added.

"Alright already," Shinji said. "You get something to eat?"

"Uh huh. I ate while you were still playing with your food."

"Oh," Shinji said. He checked his watch. "We better hurry back. The sun will be up soon."

"We have time," Craven said. "I've been avoiding the sun long enough to have a pretty damn good internal clock."

"Oh," Shinji said. "I have an internal clock too."

"Happy hour?" Craven guessed.

"Bingo."

(:ii:)

"Where are we going?"

"To find Jake," Shinji said evenly. He glanced at Jen over his shoulder. "Aren't you a little tired of riding on my back?"

"Nope," she said as her legs tightened around his waist.

"You aren't exactly a feather," Shinji growled.

"What was that?" Jen demanded as her claws seized his scalp.

"Nothing," Shinji squeaked.

"Good boy."

"Now I know how Bob feels about disrespectful pups," Shinji growled.

"There you are Shinji." Shinji turned and smiled at the man walking towards him. "Why is there a girl on your back?"

"Because she uses her claws every time I try to remove her," Shinji said.

"You always could pick them," Jake said.

"More like I attract the nutcases," Shinji said. His eye twitched slightly as one of Jen's claws sank into his scalp again. "You have the information?"

"Of course," Jake said. "And where's the other you? You know, the vampire one?"

"He's around," Shinji said. "You finished his pistol already?"

"He's trying to save the world," Jake said with a shrug. "That kind of bumps people up on my list of important clients."

"Oh," Shinji said. "So where is it?"

"Here," Jake said holding up a highly polished chrome pistol. "This is the first time I've ever gotten to use this frame."

"It's big," Shinji said.

"The base model is a Springfield Long Slide .45," Jake continued. "The barrel has been stretched a whole inch. That gives it superior accuracy and. . ."

"Excuse me," Shinji interrupted. "I meant where is the information?"

"Oh," Jake said. "Right here." He pulled a thick envelope from his pocket and held it out. "Good luck."

"You want me to take that gun to Craven for you?" Shinji offered hopefully.

"I don't think so," Jake said. "It's not personal, but I don't trust you at all."

"Well you're a smart man."

(:ii:)

Shinji looked over the papers and yawned. "I'm tired."

"You whine too much," Craven said as he examined a particularly thick book of pages. "Now be a man and. . .put that down!"

"What?" Shinji asked as he flipped his lighter shut. "You told me to be a man."

"Funny," Craven said. "We should leave as soon as possible. It doesn't matter how accurate this is if they skip town before we get there."

"Okay," Shinji said. "We'll leave after I get drunk and take a nap."

"When this is all over I'm going to kill you," Craven said. "I'll be doing a service to humans, vampires, and lycans."

"No arguing here," Shinji said," about the last part I mean."

"You want to make some rules or something?" Craven asked. "Like no handguns or something like that?"

"How about yes to handguns and no to special bullets?" Shinji asked.

"I can still put a slug through your heart at fifty paces," Craven said.

"Well I could too," Shinji said. "I may not have your experience, but I'm still one of the best shots in the world."

"Not as good as me," Craven said.

"You can't hit what you can't see," Shinji growled.

"I've been killing lycans for many years," Craven said. "Compared to me you're still a pup."

"Just cause you're an old fart doesn't mean you can kick my ass," Shinji said. "I'm one of the strongest lycans in the world."

"Actually, you're the strongest," Craven said.

"Really?" Shinji asked. "I didn't know that."

"Vampires keep profiles on all people who could be a threat to the nation," Craven explained. "Lycans, Vatican agents, and the like."

"God damned Catholics," Shinji growled. "They're worse then the damn Americans."

"The Catholics have had more tine," Craven said. "Give the Americans a couple more decades."

"I'd prefer not to," Shinji muttered.

"Well you two seem to be having fun," a new voice said. Shinji glanced up and then looked back to his reports.

"Good. You can help us."

"Great," Touji said as he sat down.

"You coming along for the big final fight?" Craven asked.

"Yep," Touji said.

"You want a gun?" Craven asked.

"Not really," Touji said. "Those things make my wrists hurt."

"Are you sure it's the gun?" Shinji asked. He managed to keep a strait face for all of ten seconds.

"Funny," Touji said. "I heard you ran into a couple of. . .Tabrises? Trabriss? Maybe its one of those words that plural and multiple."

"Maybe," Shinji said. "They were soulless clones of him anyway."

"So puppets?" Touji asked.

"Yep," Shinji said. "I guess that means that they have a big tank of Tab. . .the gay one."

"Sounds that way," Touji said. "You think he'd still be pissed off that you let Asuka have him?"

"Absolutely not," Craven said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"I've never held a grudge in my life."

"What about the creepy asshole?"

"Ikari?"

"Yeah."

"I've never had a grudge with a person who is still living," Shinji amended.

(:ii:)

"There you are." Shinji frowned and looked up from the shotgun he had 'burrowed' from the NERV armory.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's a fine hello," Bob said.

"Hello," Shinji said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that Angel and I received some disturbing news," Bob said. Shinji shrugged and tugged a cigar out of his pocket. "What on earth is that?"

"It's a cigar," Shinji said as he cut off the tip and hunted for his lighter.

"It's green," Bob said as he held out an old flip top lighter for him. Shinji leaned forward and took a deep draw on the long green cigar.

"It's an Iguana," he explained before he turned back to the shotgun. It was a Russian 4-gauge that had been modified to used a ten round box magazine. Shinji wasn't quite sure which psychotic NERV employee had modified it, but he was definitely considering hunting him down and turning him.

"I see," Bob said. "That's a big gun."

"Uh huh," Shinji said. "I think Jen will love it."

"You're giving a weapon like that to her?" Bob asked in surprise.

"The girl likes her big guns," Shinji said with a shrug. "So what do I need to do to get you out of my hair?"

"How are you really dealing with all this?" Bob asked.

"I'd honestly prefer that it was just me," Shinji said.

"So what did Yuki say?"

"What the fuck do you think she said?" Shinji asked as he pushed a magazine into the receiver of the shotgun.

"She doesn't want to die?" Bob guessed.

"Right," Shinji said. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that she lives."

"How do you think she'd feel if she was alive without you?" Bob asked.

"A lot worse then me," Shinji said. Bob sighed.

"You're an asshole."

"I know," Shinji said.

"Shinji!" He turned and smiled at the young woman walking into the armory. "So this is where you disappeared to. Are you done packing yet?"

"Not yet," Shinji said. "I found something for you though." He held up the shotgun and watched as Jen's eyes widened. She snatched up the shotgun and went over it carefully. "I already packed as many magazines as I could find."

"What kind of ammo?"

"Those are 23mm anti-personnel fragmentation rounds," Shinji said. "There are also a few eighty grain armor piercing rounds."

"Thank you!" the young woman squealed before hugging him and running out.

"She doesn't know?" Bob asked.

"Of course she doesn't know," Shinji growled in annoyance.

"What about Asuka?"

"She might suspect something if she was on her meds, but she isn't," Shinji said. "Right now I can't afford to have them try to save either of us. Yuki agrees with me. They'd only get in the way."

"That's cold," Bob commented.

"They get in the way and they die," Shinji said flatly. "This isn't the last stand of my pack."

"I know," Bob said. "I'm coming along too."

"You," Shinji said. "You look like you couldn't even hurt a fly." Bob grinned broadly and reached under his jacket. He drew a long silver pistol and held it out butt first.

"Where do you think you get it from. . .Pup?"

"This is a hardballer," Shinji said as he examined the pistol.

"It's the first hardballer your friend Jake ever made," Bob explained. "I got it mostly because I love the good old heavy metal."

"So you carry a hardballer," Shinji said as he handed the weapon back. "Big fucking deal."

"Before I met Angel I was very well know," Bob explained. "Robert the Vicious was a name that was feared across the globe. Fenrir was considered a god by one particular religion."

"You can come," Shinji said. "But don't expect me to be running around saving your ass."

"Of course not," Robert said. "Carl and I are leaving for Germany with a team of the vampire nation's best men. We'll meet you there."

"Alright." Shinji grinned. This might just turn out to be fun after all.

(:ii:)

"Here we are," Craven said as he pulled the Mustang to the curb. "This is where you all get out."

"See you in Germany," Shinji said as he climbed out.

"Count on it," Craven said. Shinji slung his bag over his shoulder and watched in amusement as Jen, Yuki, Mana, and Asuka extracted themselves from the car.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will," Mana growled. Shinji flashed her a broad grin.

"It's a good thing that Rei and Aggie decided to go with the vampires and Bob," Shinji said. "Now that would have been hilarious." Craven beeped and drove away. Shinji waved and turned back to the airport security doors. The rent-a-cops were staring at him rather nervously.

"Well let's go," Jen said, balancing her gun bag on her head. "I really like this bag."

"Good," Shinji said. He had gotten it for her for Christmas, but she had been unconscious and he had kept forgetting to give it to her. Shinji stepped through the main gates and looked around the massive terminal.

"The one in Hawaii has better decorations."

"Yeah," Yuki agreed. Shinji frowned and looked around as an old familiar feeling as dread and fear washed over him. He looked around again and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

"Hello Mister Ikari." Before Shinji could even respond Asuka pounced. He watched in horror as she collided with an orange octagon and was knocked sprawling to the floor.

"Asuka!"

"She's fine," Tabris said as he stepped forward. Shinji whipped around, drawing his hardballer, and bringing it to bear on the smirking man. They weapon jerked in his hand as he watched as the .45-caliber bullet was deflected. Tabris raised one hand and the hardballer exploded in Shinji's hand, slivers of metal embedding themselves in his palm. "I'm not here for her," Tabris said as he raised a large black pistol and fired. Shinji stared at the weapon and then down at the blood on his shirt.

"Shinji?"

"Oh shit." A pair of hands grabbed him and steadied him. Yuki's face came into view.

"Shinji!"

"I'm actually here for her," Tabris said. Shinji could only watch as the angel shifted his weapon and fired again.

(:ii:)

Tabris smirked and holstered his pistol. His orders were to kill the woman and leave the monster. He had absolutely no abjections about trying to destroy Shinji Fenrir's life. A few meters away the vampire and the dark-haired female lycan continued to fire. It was useless. Suddenly something flew past his face, leaving a burning trail across his cheek. "What the hell?" He reached up and felt warmth flow over his fingers. He stared at the two woman. They could not have gotten through his AT field. There was no way.

"We're not done." Tabris turned and saw Fenrir on his feet. His features were far too inhuman for the angel's liking.

"Fuck orders." Tabris drew his pistol and leveled it at the contorting form of the other man. The weapon jerked loudly and Tabris saw Fenrir's body jerk slightly as the high-caliber silver bullet hit him. There wasn't even an AT field to stop it. Something collided with Tabris's neck and he suddenly understood why. He turned and stared at the third female lycan and her massive rifle.Fenrir had been buying time for her.The male lycan's hand closed around Tabris's throat like a vice as lifted him into the air. "You canceled my AT field."

"Didn't know I could do that?" Fenrir hissed. His left hand pulled back, claws extended like railroad spikes.

"I'll be back to deal with the rest of them," Tabris hissed. A grin split Fenrir's face.

"Good. I'll take more time then." His left hand ripped across Tabris's stomach and the angel watched as his intestines fell to the ground. The grip on his neck released and he watched as Fenrir fell to the ground.

(:ii:)

"Shinji!" Asuka stood paralyzed as her sire fell to the ground. Beside her Jen dropped her rifle and sprinted to stand beside the man. Asuka was torn between going to check Yuki and going to check Shinji.

"He's alive!"

"What?" Asuka sprinted forward and kneeled beside Jen. "He can't be alive. Look at the wounds! He was shot with silver." Asuka watched as shock as Shinji suddenly arched off the ground. The skin of his chest bulged suddenly and two things exploded from his chest.

"What the fuck?" Jen managed as she fell over.

"It's an AT field," Asuka said. "He made an AT field in his body because the angel would have canceled it if he saw it."

"Those wounds are really bad," Mana said. "We need to get him somewhere for medical treatment. Even a lycan can't survive with injuries like that."

"What about Yuki?" Asuka demanded, turning to stare at the other woman.

"She's dead," Mana said. "There's nothing I can do for her." She kneeled as picked up one of the bullets that had been forced from Shinji's chest. "This is almost one hundred percent pure silver. Somebody call NERV!"

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's note. Kind of experimental for me. I don't think I've ever tried the 'character death' thing. Oh well. More chapters at the normal update time. This one kind of turned out really big and I mean big. It about fourteen pages I think and that's before I switched it to my internet format.


	21. Chapter 21: A Real Ikari

I don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty-One: A Real Ikari

Shinji looked around the room he was in and frowned. "Where the hell am I?"

"NERV."

"I see," Shinji said as he glanced at the woman standing beside his bed. "Are you okay Asuka?"

"No," the red haired woman said. "Are you?"

"No." Shinji sat up and groaned in pain. "What the hell?"

"You were shot," Asuka said.

"I've been shot before. This hurts more."

"It was silver."

"Oh," Shinji said simply. "Of course it is." He swung his legs out of the hospital bed and stood up.

"Ritsuko said you shouldn't move," Asuka said. Shinji ignored her and looked around for some clothes that were more appropriate then a hospital gown. "Over there." Shinji nodded gratefully and quickly pulled on the blue jeans and T-shirt that had been set aside for him. "Your leather jacket got destroyed." Shinji shrugged and sat down so he could pull on his old combat boots. "Your hardballer was destroyed too."

"They can be replaced," Shinji said simply. "How are Jen and Mana?"

"They're as good as can be expected," Asuka said.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week," Asuka said. She hesitated slightly before continuing. "Bob and the vampires decided to go ahead with the attack."

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"The vampire entry team was decimated," Asuka said. "Craven crawled out of there minus both his legs below the knee."

"What about Rei, Touji, and Aggie?" Shinji asked.

"They're fine," Asuka said. "Do. . .do you want to talk or something?"

"Not right now," Shinji said. "I have somewhere I need to go and someone I need to see."

"Need some company?" Asuka said.

"You can come if you want."

(:ii:)

Asuka looked around the tiny bar and then back at her sire. "What are we doing here?"

"Looking for her," Shinji said. "There she is." Asuka turned and saw a young woman with red highlighted black hair.

"Lucifer?"

"Of course," Shinji said. He stepped past Asuka and walked towards the small table that the fallen angel occupied. Asuka quickly caught up with him.

"I've been expecting you," Lu said.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Shinji said as he sat down. "You know why I'm here."

"Of course I do," Lu said. "You're here to try and make a deal to get Yuki back." Shinji nodded. "There are problems with that."

"Such as."

"I deal in souls," Lu said. "You don't have one is problem number one."

"I do," Asuka said instantly.

"No," Shinji said flatly.

"But. . ."

"I said no," Shinji said, his voice dropping several octaves. "There will be no argument." Asuka almost shrank back. "I will not trade you for her."

"Okay," Asuka said.

"I do trade in favors as well," Lu said. "You're doing a big one right now. If you can finish the job than you'll have a marker you can call in."

"Done," Shinji said. "What else?"

"I do have Yuki's soul, but her body is already corrupted," Lu explained. "I can't create a new one. You'll need a soulless proxy of some kind."

"Where can we find a body that doesn't have a soul?" Asuka asked. "Shinji?"

"Of course I know where one is," Shinji said. "So we have a deal? I finish off SEELE and get a body and you'll bring Yuki back."

"It's a deal," Lu said, holding out her hand.

"Deals with the devil?" Asuka asked.

"You do what you have to," Shinji said as he shook the woman's hand. "You go back on this and I'll rip your throat out."

"The devil always pays her dues," Lu said. "You take care of your end and I'll take care of mine."

(:ii:)

"What do you mean he just walked out?" Mana winced and glanced at the woman standing next to her. Jen looked absolutely livid.

"There was nothing we could do," the nurse said. He looked like he was about ten seconds away from pissing himself.

"Calm down Jen," Mana said. "We'll find Shinji first and kill this bastard later." Jen glanced at her and took a deep breath. "We know that Asuka is with him, so he won't do anything stupid."

"Asuka is with him," Jen stressed. "She'll encourage him."

"Oh shit. We have to find them."

"That's what I've been saying!" Jen exclaimed as she pushed the door leading from the hospital wing back into the Geo-Front open. Mana quickly followed after her.

"There's Asuka. Asuka!" Mana watched as the red-haired lycan turned to look at them. "Where's Shinji?"

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked as they caught up to her.

"Where is Shinji?" Jen asked. "We know he left the hospital wing with you."

"I'm right here." Mana whipped around and stared at the man she hadn't even noticed before.

"Shinji?"

"Who else would I be?" the man asked. He kind of looked like Shinji if Shinji had shaved and gotten his hair cut short and spiked up with gel. Mana watched as he pulled off his mirrored sunglasses and stared at them with mismatched eyes. "Something wrong with you two?"

"You get in a fight with a lawn mower or something?" Mana said, lamely trying to cover her shock.

"Cute," Shinji said simply. He turned, the tail of his long black trench coat sweeping out behind him.

"And where are you going?" Mana demanded, following after him.

"I'm going to threaten Commander Katsuragi's life," Shinji said simply. "You want to help?"

"Technically, I still work for her," Jen said.

"You want me to ask her for a raise for you or something?" Shinji asked.

"That would be nice." Mana fell into step next to Asuka.

"How's he taking it?" she whispered.

"We might be able to get her back," Asuka said. "Just don't get in his way."

"Yeah."

(:ii:)

Misato winced as the door to her office nearly exploded off its hinges. "Shinji?"

"Oh God," Ritsuko whimpered.

"We need to talk," Shinji said simply.

"Alright," Misato said. "I've been taking care of Fleas for you by the way."

"Thanks," Shinji said as he moved to stand in front of her desk. "Rei is a clone."

"Yes," Misato said. "Almost everyone knows that already Shinji."

"When she died before you were able to replace her," Shinji said. "That means that you have soulless bodies somewhere in this God forsaken place, correct?"

"We did," Misato said.

"Did?"

"A few months after you left we were ordered to turn over everything pertaining to Ikari's attempted Third Impact," Misato explained. "The spare parts were part of the package."

"Where are they now?" Shinji demanded.

"That's unknown," Misato said. "That's the official word anyway. The truth is that SEELE undoubtedly has them. Even with Ikari gone those bastards have a lot of say in what the UN does."

"Damn it," Shinji spat. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. "I take it you heard what happened to the vampires trying to take care of Keel, right?"

"I heard," Misato said. "Keel could be anywhere in the world by now."

"Jake can find him," Shinji said simply.

"Well of course you have my permission to order him around," Misato said.

"Thanks," Shinji said as he turned.

"Shinji?" Misato called. The man paused as the door and looked back at her. "I'm really sorry. . .about Yuki."

"You should feel sorry for Keel."

(:ii:)

"I'm serious," Jen said. "He's so different that its like he isn't the person he was."

"His mate died," Mana said. "For lycans mating is a once in a lifetime life long thing. They have one mate for their entire existence."

"They do?"

"I'll explain it later," Asuka said. "I think he knew what was going to happen."

"It's possible," Mana said. "Species like yours and mine can sense things like that."

"But why wouldn't they had told us about it?" Jen demanded.

"They probably didn't want us to get hurt or something," Mana said.

"That's right," a new voice said. Jen whipped around and stared at her sire. "We thought that you would have gotten in the way if you knew. Best to keep casualties at a minimum."

"Do us a favor and stop trying to protect us," Asuka growled. "You had no right to keep this from me."

"As your sire I did and still do," Shinji said coldly. "There are no 'rights' between you and me, understand?" Jen glanced at Asuka and saw that the redhead was staring at Shinji in complete shock. "Understand?"

"Yes," Asuka managed.

"Good." Shinji sighed. "It's for your own good. . .all of you."

"I'm not one of yours," Mana growled, "but I do respect your wish for privacy."

"Thank you," Shinji said simply. "I'm going to attack SEELE. Are you three in?"

"Of course," Asuka said quickly. "At least I am."

"Like we would say no," Jen added.

(:ii:)

"Nice piece." Jake jumped in surprised and cursed at the guide spring of his latest hardballer flew through the air. The intruder in his office caught it was a speed no human could manage.

"Don't do that Shinji."

"I need you to find Keel," Shinji said as he set the spring on Jake's desk. "I already have permission from Misato."

"It may take some time," Jake said. "After the failed assault last time I know Keel is going to be damn near impossible to find."

"You can do it," Shinji said.

"Probably," Jake said. "I heard you managed to get your hardballer destroyed."

"Yeah," Shinji said, holding up his right hand and carefully peeling his black leather glove off. "Took a good part of my flesh with it."

"Ouch," Jake commented as he stared at Shinji's badly injured hand. "How long before the muscle starts to grow back?"

"A week," Shinji guessed, "maybe three. Probably shorter though. I heal fast, even for my species."

"Give me a week and I can have a new weapon ready to go," Jake said.

"I have a gun." Shinji reached under his jacket and pulled out a truly massive silver revolver.

"Holy shit," Jake said. "What is that, a .454?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "Took it from someone who tried to kill me in Spain."

"Alright," Jake said. "I'll give you a call when I find the information you need."

"Thanks."

(:ii:)

"Shinji?" Bob knocked on the door in front of him and waited again. "Shinji!"

"What?" Bob jumped in surprise and turned to stare at the man who had spoken.

"There you are."

"Here I am," Shinji said simply as he punched a few numbers into the keypad and stepped into the NERV officer's quarters. "Come in." Bob stepped into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "How's Craven?"

"It's not the first time he's lost a limb," Bob said. "He's taken to the temporary prosthetics like a fish to water."

"Good," Shinji said.

"I heard what happened here," Bob said. Shinji was silent. "How are the others taking it?"

"As well as possible," Shinji said simply.

"No offence," Bob began, "but you seem quite calm."

"I have to be," Shinji said. "It'd be poor for morale if I freaked out."

"I see," Bob said. He watched as Shinji spread his weapons across the bed and began to examine them. "You're going ahead with the attack."

"I have to," Shinji said. "I have a deal to hold up."

"Deal?" Bob repeated.

"With the devil," Shinji said.

"You're trying to bring Yuki back, aren't you?" Bob asked. "Shinji that is just stupid."

"She wanted to live," Shinji said simply. "She'll live. I'll make sure of it."

(:ii:)

"So he ignored you too?" Asuka asked as she watched as her grand sire walked out of Shinji's quarters.

"No," Bob said. "He answered all my questions. . ."

"But you got the feeling that he was a hundred miles away," Asuka said. Bob nodded. "Stand back," Asuka said. She had a plan. She punched in the number and stepped into Shinji's room. She couldn't tell if he even looked up because of his sunglasses. "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"You're acting like your father." Asuka steeled herself for the inevitable explosion he would direct at her. It didn't come.

"I suppose so," Shinji said simply. "I never really understood my old man until now. Funny, isn't it?" Asuka stared at him as he ran a cloth through the chambers of one of his revolvers.

"Uh. . .yeah," she managed. "Don't forget to eat sooner or later."

"I won't," Shinji assured her. "Good night." Asuka turned and walked out of the room.

"Well?" Bob asked.

"My head hurts."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Starting towards the climax now. I believe there are only one or two more chapters left. I'll try to make them good for you guys and gals.


	22. Chapter 22: Red Coated Reaper

I don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty-Two: Red Coated Reaper

"So this is everything?" Shinji asked as he leafed through the thick packet of papers in his hands.

"That's as close as I could figure," Jake said. "He didn't leave the country after all. He just moved to this old research facility near Dresden."

"Right," Shinji said as he found the address of the building.

"I managed to dig up some blueprints, but they're really old," Jake added. "They're post Second Impact and there could have been a thousand renovations between then and now."

"It's perfect," Shinji said as he tugged a bill fold from his pocket and tossed it onto Jake's table. The older man picked it up and thumbed through it.

"This is at least ten times my going rate," he said simply.

"Since when did you have a heart?" Shinji asked.

"Still don't," Jake said. "I'm just curious."

"Isn't that a bad thing in your line of work?" Shinji asked as he tucked the papers under his arm.

"Yeah, but very rarely do people as interesting as you pop up in my line of work," Jake said. "When you get to Dresden go the Hilton Hotel three blocks from the airport."

"What should I do when I get there?" Shinji asked.

"Just relax in the lobby," Jake said. "You'll thank me later."

"I really doubt that," Shinji said as he pushed the door to the office.

"Alright then," Jake said. "See you later."

"Like I said," Shinji said as he adjusted his sunglasses, "I really doubt that."

(:ii:)

"We're leaving." Jen looked up stared at her sire.

"Couldn't you have given me more warning?" she asked.

"You can stay if you want," Shinji said simply.

"Like you're getting rid of me that easily," Jen said with a snort. "You want me to tell the others?"

"Yeah," Shinji said simply.

"So where are we going?" Jen asked as she reached under her bed and pulled out her gun bag.

"Dresden," Shinji said.

"Let's pretend I have no clue where Dresden," Jen said.

"Germany," Shinji said. "That clear enough for you?

"Yeah," Jen said. "What time are we leaving?" Shinji glanced at his watch.

"Ten minutes."

"What?"

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around the Germany International Airport and took a deep drag on his cigar. "Mister Fenrir?"

"Who the hell are you?" Shinji asked as he eyed the young woman.

"My name is Rebecca," the woman said with a curt bow. "Craven asked me to retrieve you."

"Sounds like his choice of words," Shinji said. He glanced over his shoulder as the others walked in.

"Who's that?" Asuka asked.

"This is Becks," Shinji explained, "Craven sent her."

"Please don't call me Becks," the young vampire said quietly.

"No problem Becks," Shinji said.

"Sir, there's no smoking in the concourse sir."

"Fuck off," Shinji growled at the young man. He jerked upright and quickly walked away.

"Do you need to go through customs?" Rebecca asked.

"No," Shinji said. "Perks of being on a UN VTOL."

"I see," Rebecca said. "My car is in the parking garage."

"Don't worry," Shinji said. "I've already taken care of transportation. We just need to take a little detour."

"I was instructed to take you directly to the elders," Rebecca said indignantly.

"How much do the elders like you?" Shinji asked. Rebecca stared at him.

"A little. . .I guess."

"Enough that they wouldn't want you back in a match box?" Shinji asked.

"Uh. . ."

"Don't worry Becks," Shinji said brightly. "We'll go right to the elders after one little detour."

"But my directions. . ."

"Just tell them that I pistol whipped you or put a gun to your head," Shinji said in annoyance. "They'll believe you."

(:ii:)

Shinji looked around the lobby and sighed. "I am going to kill Jake."

"Over my tardiness?" Shinji nearly choked on the cigar in his mouth as he spun around to stare at the man.

"Jake?"

"John," the man said. "I'm Jake's twin."

"Right," Shinji said. "You two smell different anyway."

"Right," John said as he laid down a large case. "My brother told me that you would be coming this way and asked me to prepare something especially for you." He opened the case and turned it for Shinji to see.

"Wow." Shinji pulled the long coat out of the box and watched as the colors changed from black to blood red under the light.

"My brother handles arms," John said. "I handle armor. That coat is made of a fine Titanium Tungsten alloy mesh shot through with strands of Kevlar and the liner also houses ceramic plates over a few of the more vital spots. I can assure you that it can survive any modern small arms fire including the armor penetrating variety." Shinji quickly stood up shrugged off his old leather coat and pulled on the new one.

"It's a perfect fit," he said. "You do amazing work."

"Thank you," Jake said as he adjusted the buckled leather straps at the wrists that kept the coat's long sleeves from getting in his way. "Try these as well." Shinji picked up the gloves and examined them closely. They were obviously for a person who shot fairly high caliber pistols. The palms were heavily padded and the trigger finger and thumb were absent on both. Shinji turned them over and stared at the riveted metallic plate on the back of each. It was the Fenrir crest.

"Incredible."

"They have room for your claws," John explained. "My brother sent you something as well."

"Oh?" Shinji asked. John grinned and pulled out a second, much smaller case.

"I'm not the expert on these things," he said as he opened it and turned it for Shinji to see, "but I do believe that this will suit your purpose." Shinji stared at the massive polished weapon in awe.

"Yes it will."

(:ii:)

"This was a Gun Crafter Industries Model 1," John explained. "Now it's a Hardballer .50. It has ambidextrous slide stops and magazines releases and, against my better judgment, no safeties. The sights are adjustable Trijicon self-illuminating. The barrel has been stretched seventy-six millimeters. The frame and slide were also lengthened to accommodate that. It is made from over fifty percent titanium to keep the weight relatively reasonable."

"That isn't a problem," Shinji said as he hefted the pistol.

"Not for you," John said, "but it is for the weapon. The slide needed to be light, or else regular .50-caliber GI rounds would have been unable to sufficiently move it."

"Regular .50-caliber GI rounds?" Shinji asked.

"Why waste a pistol like that with regular bullets?" John asked. "My brother created a whole new bullet for use specifically in this weapon. The slug is made of a super-dense element and weighs in at thirty grams. On impact it tumbles like a 5.7mm round."

"So it has good stopping power and good armor penetration," Shinji said. John nodded.

"The powder charge is also new," he added. "The pressure inside each case exceeds that of the hottest .338-caliber rounds, hence the switch to a cold steel casing over brass. The barrel and chamber had to be made of a tungsten alloy to help it deal with the heat."

"It's perfect," Shinji said as he stood up again. "Tell that to your brother."

"I will," John said. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of filling most of the pockets in your coat with magazines for that weapon."

"Not at all," Shinji said. He checked his watch. He needed to get going or the two parasites would go poof.

"Good luck," John said. "Have fun." Shinji grinned and tucked the hardballer into his belt. He fastened his coat shut and walked to the front doors. Lights flashed brilliantly and Shinji sighed in annoyance.

"Shinji Fenrir! This is the police. Come out with your hands up!" Shinji felt a chuckle rise within him. To think, Keel was sending human police officers after him. It was almost insulting. He reached into the pocket of his coat out of habit and started slightly in surprise when his fingers closed around a cigar.

"Perfect."

(:ii:)

"I can't believe this," Mana said as she looked around the crowded square. "Who the hell called these guys?"

"Keel owns much of the government of this country," Rebecca said. She seemed rather tense. "Craven will not be happy with me."

"Relax," Asuka said. "Shinji will be fine." The doors to the hotel burst open and Mana stared.

"Oh my God." Shinji stepped into the brilliant spotlights, the tails of his long red coat flapping behind him and two massive silver weapons in his hands.

"Oh shit," Asuka said. "Everyone down!"

"Hey!" Mana snapped as she was knocked to the ground.

"Stay down!" Asuka said. "I haven't seen him like this in years."

"What?" Jen asked. "Shinji is going to kill innocent people who are trying to do their jobs?"

"They're obstacles," Asuka snapped. "Never doubt him. He knows how this world works and how to survive and thrive in it."

"Shinji Fenrir! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

"Hey all." Mana jumped and spun around to stare at the tall black man standing behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Jinx!" Asuka grabbed the man in a tight hug and then dragged him behind the car they were using as cover.

"Who is he?" Mana asked, calming down after she figured out that he wasn't a threat.

"My name is Jinx," the man said as he ran a hand through his short blond hair. "You could say that Shinji is my great, great uncle."

"Oh," Mana said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Shinji asked me to drop off his car," Jinx explained as he patted the side of the car they were hiding behind. "I take it that Shinji's pissed, correct?"

"Yeah," Asuka said. Mana winced slightly as the gunfire began. "I almost feel sorry for these cops. They get set up and they take the fall."

"Humans," Jinx said with a snort, "always willing to betray each other to get ahead." He glanced over the car and frowned. He stood up and walked around the car to the trunk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka demanded. Mana glanced up long enough to see Jinx pulled out a long tube with a box on the side.

"What is that?"

"Counter sniper weapon," Jinx said as he flashed her a grin. He lifted the massive anti-tank launcher onto his shoulder.

"Oh," Mana said as she sank down behind the car. It was Shinji's car after all, she doubted that it would be without some armor.

(:ii:)

Shinji whipped around as some sort of missile collided with one of the nearby buildings. A man with short blond hair and a missile launcher on one shoulder flashed him a grin. "Jinx."

"Hey Uncle Shinji! I'm just watching your back!" the other lycan roared. Shinji whipped around and slammed his hardballer into the throat of the cop that had been trying to tackle him. The base plate of the magazine collided with and in all likelihood collapsed his trachea. The cop hit the ground and Shinji put the last .50-caliber round through his skull. He swung around and fired the last two rounds in his Taurus before holstered the weapon. He dumped the hardballer's magazine and pulled out a fresh one. His thumb found the slide stop and the slide closed around the new bullet. He really didn't need to worry about the cops. They were panicking so much that there was barely any reason to keep up his AT field. Of course humans were known for lucky shots. Something whistled by his ear and left a burning trail across his cheek. Shinji felt his grin stretch as he turned.

"Tabris." The silver haired man stepped past what remained of the police line. He raised the weapon in his hand and fired. Shinji smirked as the bullet flew past his head. He could see Tabris's eyes widen in surprise. Shinji raised his hardballer and fired. Tabris crumbled in place.

"Shinji?" Shinji turned and stared at Asuka. "Jinx brought your car. Let's get out of here."

"Give me five minutes."

(:ii:)

Bob looked up as the doors to the safe house opened and a young man stepped inside. "Shinji?"

"Yeah?" the young man asked. The tip of his cigar glowed brilliantly.

"You look different," Bob commented.

"Thanks," Shinji said with a smirk.

"I heard you had some fun," Bob said. "You ready for this?" Shinji laid a brown bag on the table in front of Bob and Carl and stepped back. Carl cautiously unbound the bag and pushed it down. Bob stared at the severed head and wide, un-blinking crimson eyes. "Uh." He turned and stared at the young man. Bob realized that he could almost see the anguished souls of the damned flashing in Shinji's mismatched eyes. It all had the affect of sending a shudder down Bob's spine. "Right."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Only a few more chapters left, two at most. . .I think. Who am I kidding? I'm just the guy who works the damn keyboard. This story does its own thing and I take the credit. The last bit is kind of inspired by a comic from a web comic called Under Power. Check it out. If you like this story then you'll love Under Power. Looks like I let my inner gun-nut out. Oops.


	23. Chapter 23: Vengeance

I don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty-Three: Vengeance

"So Yuki's gone?"

"Yeah,' Asuka said. "It's been almost a week and a half."

"I thought he was a little more out there then usual," Jinx said. "I almost have to feel sorry for this Keel guy."

"You know what Shinji's going to do to him," Asuka said, "and you only 'almost' feel sorry for him?"

"He did kill Yuki," Jinx said. "I heard Bob bitching about the devil or something."

"Shinji's got a deal going," Asuka said. "He kills Keel and Lu will bring Yuki back."

"Who's Lu?"

"The devil," Asuka said. "She's one of Shinji's friends."

"The devil?"

"Yeah," Asuka said.

"Great," Jinx said. "Why aren't you happier?"

"Shinji's going to die." Jinx tried to gasp and drink at the same time. The result was quite a mess.

"What?" he demanded. "Did he tell you?"

"He doesn't have to," Asuka said with a sigh. "I can tell."

"Oh," Jinx said. "Shit."

(:ii:)

"Hey."

"Hello." Shinji looked Craven up and down. "You looked taller the last time we met."

"Funny," Craven said as he hobbled over to one of his seats. "Of all the people who haven't noticed, I should have known you would."

"Of course," Shinji said with a smirk. "So how are the prosthetics working out?"

"Not bad," Craven said as he pulled up the legs of his pants to reveal the cold steel and plastic that lay beneath. "Actually they're really nice. I think I like them better then my old ones."

"Old prosthetics or old legs?" Shinji asked.

"My old legs."

"Really?" Shinji asked. "Tell me when they grow back. I'll tear them off for you."

"Funny," Craven said. He tugged his pant legs back down and leaned back in his seat. "He killed my men Shinji."

"I heard," Shinji said as he took a drag on his cigar, all humor gone.

"They were my men," Craven said. "No one kills my men and lives. I've had that code since the Great War. It doesn't matter how long its been. Those who die under my command will be avenged."

"You aren't coming," Shinji said. "I will steal your legs if I have to."

"You just want to be the one to kill him."

"Absolutely," Shinji hissed. "I will be the one to spill his blood."

"I see," Craven said. "I heard you lost someone too."

"Yeah," Shinji said.

"How about this?" Craven began, "I'll come along and you get Tabris."

"Deal," Shinji said. "How about just the two of us, right now?"

"They would only get in the way," Craven said in contemplation, "but there is a problem."

"Yeah." Shinji glanced at the door and reached under his coat. He fingers wrapped around the grip of his Taurus and he pulled it out. His thumb found the hammer and pulled it back with an audible click. The door burst open a second later.

"Don't shoot!" Shinji sighed and de-cocked his weapon before laying it on the table.

"Why are you spying on us?" Mana and Jen had the good graces to look embarrassed at being caught.

"She used to be such a nice girl," Craven said.

"Which one?" Shinji asked.

"Both of them."

(:ii:)

"So they were planning on skipping out."

"Yes elder," Mana said. "I believe that they are over confident. They will die."

"One definitely," Carl said. "Don't worry Mana. Craven and Shinji are not stupid. They might be idiots, but they really are fairly smart."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Mana asked.

"Maybe," Carl said with a shrug. He chuckled. "So tell me, how have your travels faired?"

"Actually I've been having a pretty good time," Mana admitted guiltily. Carl roared with laughter at that. "Elder?"

"Lycans live a life that is as different from ours as ours is from the humans," Carl explained. "They really are animals, but so are we to a lesser extent. We are just raised to control our urges."

"And the lycans aren't?" Mana asked.

"Slightly," Carl explained. "First, all lycans have very poor impulse control. Second, they are raised to keep just below the human awareness. We are also trapped by the beliefs that vampires are still human in some form. Those traditions have long kept us from being what we really are. When a vampire feeds like a lycan it is frowned upon."

"I see," Mana said. "So I'm not in trouble for having fun?"

"Absolutely not," Carl said. "I've been trying to get rid of those ridiculous traditions for the better part of a century! Of course some vampires just don't care. Ask Craven. He is one of the few who have forsaken all humanity in favor of the beast."

"Craven?"

"You learn something new about him everyday, don't you?"

"Just about."

(:ii:)

"It's right this way." Aggie glanced up at the familiar voice and smiled slightly as Shinji and Craven walked around the corner.

"Oh. Hello," Shinji said. "I was wondering if I was going to see you."

"Well of course you were," Aggie said as she hugged him. "I'm really sorry Shinji. I should have gone with you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shinji said. "You wouldn't have made any difference."

"I know."

"Cheer up," Shinji said brightly. "We're going killing. Do you want to come?"

"You're going after Keel?" Aggie asked in surprise. "This soon?"

"No time like the present," Shinji said. "We're going as soon as the sun sets. Are you coming?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," Aggie said.

"I actually believe that," Craven said.

"Has she been using you as a moving target?" Shinji asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

(:ii:)

"You like that one?"

"I love this one," Shinji said as he examined the revolver in awe. "This thing really packs more of a punch then my .454?"

"Yeah," Craven said. "I was in America before we raided SEELE. I was trying to gather my team and I saw that. It just screamed your name."

"Thanks."

"I owe you for introducing me to Jake," Craven said as he patted the long-barreled pistol on his hip. Shinji continued to examine his new Smith and Wesson .460-caliber revolver. It was a truly awesome pistol.

"Keel might try to call up some innocents though. You are aware of that, right?"

"Yeah," Craven said simply. "I don't have any problems with it. Do you?"

"I prefer it," Shinji said lowly as a grin spread across his face.

"Is it just me, or has your sanity taken a plunge?" Shinji turned and stared at the gray haired man behind him. "On a scale of one to one hundred, I'd say you're in the negative numbers."

"Bite me," Shinji growled as strapped his .454 into place in his bag and rolled it shut. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Touji said. "Rei's been looking for you everywhere."

"I see," Shinji said. "No offence, but you're sitting this one out."

"Why?" Touji asked. "Maybe you haven't realized, but this is rather important. We can't take chances."

"For all your posing you aren't a killer," Shinji said simply. "My pack and the vampires will be enough."

"And if they aren't?" Touji demanded.

"Extreme measures," Shinji said. "Right now there is an American nuclear ICBM is pointed at this country. It will be launched in," Shinji glanced at his watch, "forty-eight hours."

"I don't want to know how you arranged that," Touji said. "So you need to call them within forty-eight hours, right?"

"That's right," Shinji said. "We fail then the city goes boom and the world is safe again."

"The explosion would fling dust into the air and help with the global warming and then of course there's the help with the overpopulation troubles," Craven added. "There is no downside."

"From your completely sociopath point of view," Touji said.

"You just have to think of the bigger picture," Shinji said. "That's something we excel at; after all, our fate is forever entwined with the human's."

"Right," Touji said. "So, see you guys in a couple of days?"

"Maybe," Shinji said, "or you'll be in for one hell of a fireworks show."

"Cool. I'll go dig up some beers."

(:ii:)

Jen glanced up as the lights flickered on and she grinned at the two men walking into the garage. "Are we leaving yet?"

"We've been having a little talk," Craven said. "We believe that the four of us should be able to accomplish this task better then the whole group." Jen pumped the handle of her shotgun from her perch on the hood of Shinji's Dodge Charger and grinned at them.

"She's coming," a new voice said. Shinji walked past Craven and Jinx with Aggie in tow and finished with the fasteners on the front of his coat. "I never decided to ditch them. You two thought it was a good idea."

"We're more experienced," Craven argued.

"Tell it to her," Shinji said simply. Jen drew a bead on Craven and winked.

"Right," he said. "Welcome aboard."

"Get in the damn car," Shinji growled as he climbed into the old American muscle car. "I don't know what you're going to do with the Kord, though."

"Her name is Delilah," Jinx corrected as he patted the massive Soviet .50-caliber machinegun slung over his shoulders, "and she's staying with me."

"What is with you people and your guns?" Mana asked. Jen smirked as she saw Craven turn and stare at Asuka and Mana in defeat.

"So much for going in one car," Craven said. "I'll go fire up the Mustang."

"Race you."

"Can you even feel anything through those boots?" Craven asked.

"Not really," Shinji said. "I really have to hit the accelerator to feel it."

"You're on."

(:ii:)

Shinji climbed out of the Charger and stared at the deserted looking building. "Is this it?" Jinx asked as he checked the ammo belt running from his backpack to the machinegun in his arms.

"This is it," Shinji said as he picked up his Thompson and pulled back the charging handle.

"Where is everyone?" Jen asked.

"Waiting for us inside," Shinji said simply.

"Do you really want to go walking into an ambush?" Jen asked.

"Craven and I have an opinion about ambushes," Shinji said.

"In the words of a famous American Sergeant Major," Craven began, "if they can shoot you then you can shoot them."

"And he wasn't even packing explosive projectiles and .50-caliber machineguns," Shinji said. He walked up to the front door and pushed it open.

"Shit!" Jen yelped, diving to the side. She glanced up and noticed everyone staring at her. "It might have been booby trapped."

"You need to relax a little," Shinji said as he stepped into the building. "Come on, let's not keep our host waiting!"

(:ii:)

"They what?" Carl watched as Rebecca withered under Bob's verbal assault.

"I'm sorry sir," Rebecca managed to squeak.

"You knew they were taking off," Carl said.

"They still could have said goodbye," Bob said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sir?" Rebecca asked timidly.

"What is it?" Craven asked.

"A communication from the US nuclear submarine Beowulf was just received by the radio operators," Rebecca said. "They said to tell the man in charge that they are ready and standing by."

"What?"

"You. . .didn't call them?" Rebecca asked. "Neither of you?"

"What did they tell you that they were standing by to do exactly?" Craven asked, already fearing the answer.

"They are standing by to turn this area into a nuclear crater," Rebecca said. "I take it that's Shinji's idea, right?" Carl sighed and watched as Bob slammed his head into the table.

"Well," he began, "I guess that's a good emergency plan."

"That would be his backup plan!" Bob shrieked. "I don't even want to know what his emergency plan is!"

(:ii:)

"Empty." Shinji looked around the large room and stepped back out into the hallway. "We still haven't found anything."

"Ro. . .continue." Shinji cursed and pressed the ear bud deeper into his ear.

"What was that?"

"We're. . .contin. . ."

"We've got some kind of interference," Shinji said. "Do you want to regroup? Yes or no."

"No."

"Roger."

"What's up?" Jinx asked.

"We're out of radio contact with the vampires, Jen, and Aggie," Shinji said. "Keep on your toes." Shinji paused and turned to stare at one of the unopened doors.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

"Keep moving," Shinji said simply.

"But Uncle. . ."

"Go," Shinji said sharply, pointing down the hall in the direction Asuka had been walking. The larger lycan stared down at him for a moment and then nodded.

"May the Lady watch over you."

"Eh," Shinji grunted. Jinx sighed and turned to follow after the red-haired lycan. Shinji tugged the ear bud out of his ear and set it on the ground. He pushed the door open and stepped into the massive room beyond.

"Hello Mister Fenrir."

"Number three," Shinji said with a grin, "or is it four?" Tabris's eyes narrowed sharply.

"I will make you pay for the torment you have caused me," he ground out. Shinji thumbed the fire selector of his Thompson and looked around at the hundreds of empty-eyed puppets that lined the walls of the massive room.

"Ever seen Matrix Revolutions?"

"What was that?" Tabris demanded.

"Nothing," Shinji said. "Oh my God! Look at behind you!" Tabris whipped around and stared at the blank wall. He turned back to see Shinji gawking at him. "Can I get a do over? I didn't actually think you'd fall for it."

"Die Fenrir!"

"Let's all die!" Shinji roared, throwing his arms open. Dozens of metal spheres painted with rather severe-looking warnings bounced across the ground. "Let's turn this place into hell!"

(:ii:)

Craven looked around wildly as the whole planet seemed to shake. "What the hell was that?"

"Not what," Craven said, "who."

(:ii:)

The gray-haired man looked around the room and felt a swell of admiration. Almost the entire floor of the massive room that had once housed Evangelion Unit Zero-Two was covered in blood, severed limbs, and a vicious orange liquid. A single person sat in the center of the room, resting on his heels and staring at the ceiling. "Very impressive Mister Fenrir." The man turned to look at him weakly and growled.

"Tabris," he hissed lowly.

"No," the gray-haired man said with a smile as he stopped in front of the man and kneeled down. "Though this body is rather misleading, isn't it?"

"Keel?"

"That's right," Keel said. "That old corpse just couldn't carry on. There were enough spare parts floating around that I could simply take one." He stopped and looked at the larger man. His right sleeve was empty and a massive silver pistol sat on his right side in a puddle of LCL. "Apparently your body couldn't quite keep up either."

"Fuck off," the lycan growled.

"You have done me many favors," Keel said as he straightened up. "You killed Commander Ikari, an insufferable megalomaniac, and now you have destroyed every single copy of the Seventeenth. He would only have gotten in the way if he had survived." Keel drew his pistol from his hip and pulled back the charging handle. He noticed one of the Fenrir's eyebrows raise slightly. "It's nostalgia," he said as he leveled the Mauser C-96. "Good bye Mister Fenrir."

(:ii:)

Bob jerked awake and looked around the meeting room. "I was about to wake you," Angel said. "I think we should go after Shinji."

"He's gone."

"What?" Angel asked.

"I can feel it," Bob said. "He's dead."

(:ii:)

"We're lost," Jen growled.

"We are not lost," Craven growled. "We are searching the base."

"Then why is it taking so long?" Jen whined.

"Because it's a big base," Craven growled. "If you weren't Shinji's I would kill you."

"Don't let that stop you," Jen growled as she turned to face the vampire, her shotgun held low, but ready. She froze and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Craven asked.

"Something," Jen said. "My chest. . .no my heart really hurts."

(:ii:)

"He's gone," Asuka said.

"Yeah," Jinx said.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"He would have killed me," Jinx said. "This is his game Asuka. He won't allow any interference." Asuka put her back to the wall and slowly sank to the ground. "We need to keep going. We still have to stop Keel before the Americans decided its time to launch their missile."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. I'm pretty sure this is the second to last chapter of the official story line. I might write a few side stories explaining some of the things hinted at in the ten years between stories. As for those who expected a massive drawn out battle, sorry. I just decided to let you use your imaginations. Actually this has been shortened and compressed for my ebbing sanity.

Yet again Shinji looses an arm. I didn't even realize that I did the same thing in Infantry until people started reviewing that chapter. I guess I'm running out of fresh ideas.

I just realized the anniversary of the first Lycanthrope is coming up. I hope to get the next chapter out on that day. Kind of like how I finished Splinter Cell Evangelion on the day Pandora Tomorrow was released.


	24. Chapter 24: A deal’s a deal

I don't own anything.

Lycanthrope 2: The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty-Four: A deal's a deal.

Lu stared at the hunched body of one of the greatest lycans she had ever met and sighed. "I'm very sorry Shinji." She glanced around and pulled up the sleeve of his suit jacket to check her watch. "That bastard is late." She pulled out her cell phone and flipped through the phone book before finding the number she wanted.

"Hello?" a strangely echoing male voice said.

"This is Lu," Lu said. "Where the hell are you G?"

"I'm doing my job," the Grim Reaper said. "Now why are you calling me? Don't you know there's a civil war going on in Azerbaijan? I'm very busy."

"Where the hell is Azerbaijan?" Lu asked. "Are you bull shitting me?"

"It's a former Soviet satellite state," the Grim Reaper said. "Those damn Russians are behind this, I know it!"

"Of course you know," Lu said in annoyance. "Aren't you suppose to reap what's left of Shinji Fenrir's soul tonight?"

"No."

"Can't you check your book?" Lu asked.

"Trust me. I would have remembered if that particular name had showed up," the Grim Reaper said. "Now why are you bothering me about him? Please keep it brief, an ambush is about to be sprung."

"I'm bothering you about him," Lu began, "because I'm standing here staring at his corpse. Could you check your book please? Maybe his previous death screwed something up."

"On second." There was a short pause. "Nothing."

"How can that be?" Lu asked. "The book must be wrong."

"The book is never wrong," the Grim Reaper said. A burst of gunfire came across the line. "Such a shame. His wife just had a child."

"Focus!"

"Sorry. Look, I don't know what to tell you. Try checking his pulse or something. Kick him in the nuts for all I care."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Actually. . ." Lu flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket.

"Asshole." She prodded Shinji with her toe. "Now what the hell is going on?"

(:ii:)

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji looked around the monorail and sighed. "Now this is hell." Shinji leaned back in his seat and wrapped his skull across the window. It didn't even crack. "God I hope I'm not stuck here for eternity."

"Does twenty minutes sound better?" Shinji glanced to his left and stared at the smiling dark-haired woman. It took him a moment to place her face.

"Lady?" He was on the ground kneeling before she could even blink.

"Wow. I've seem a lot of groveling, but you're definitely one of the best."

"Thank you Lady," Shinji said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You can stop with the groveling now."

"Yes Lady." Shinji climbed to his feet, but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Every time," the woman said in annoyance. "Stop acting like I'm royalty or something."

"Kay," Shinji said as he sat back down. "Where am I?"

"You're in the former NERV research labs in Germany," the Lady said." Shinji looked around.

"Are you sure?"

"You doubt the word of the Lady?" the Lady asked.

"Absolutely not," Shinji said quickly. "Didn't I just get shot?"

"Again," the Lady said in exasperation. "You are what we call, a bullet magnet."

"I thought I was a flack jacket," Shinji said.

"That works too," the Lady said, "or gib fodder."

"So. . .why am I here?" Shinji said. "Did that guy forget the silver or something?"

"He remembered the silver."

"Miss the heart?"

"He got the heart."

"So I'm dead, right?"

"Not exactly," the Lady said.

"Okay. Now what the hell does that mean?"

"Since when have you ever needed your heart?" the Lady asked.

"Cute," Shinji said. "That figures. I have to put up with wise ass women in life and now I have to put up with them in. . .whatever the fuck this is." Shinji slammed his skull into the window again. "Where do you go if you die while your dead?"

"Detroit."

"Motor City here I come!"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Yeah. Now why the hell am I alive, I am alive right?"

"Yeah. You just don't have a heart now."

"So what do I have?" Shinji asked. "A black hole? The girls will get a kick out of that."

"Your body has been different for many years," the Lady said.

"Uh," Shinji began. "Is this about puberty, becoming a lycan, or Rei saving my life?"

"You're trying to make me look stupid."

"Of course not Lady."

"Power and life weren't the only things transferred to you," the Lady said. "What do you know about the appendix?"

"I tried one of them before," Shinji said. "I've never thrown up like that before in my life."

"You aren't suppose to eat them!"

"So what's wrong with my appendix now?"

"It's evolved," the Lady said. "It's an S2 organ."

"Oh," Shinji said. "My appendix is an S2 organ. What's S2 organ?"

"It's an angel thing," the Lady said. "Look, I'm not a damned scientist. You hunt down that blondey, tranquilize her so she doesn't scream whenever you're nearby, and have her explain it to you."

"Okay," Shinji said. That actually sounded like fun. Maybe he could trick her into thinking that she had gotten laid. He would love to see the look on her face when she sobered up.

"I don't like the look on your face," the Lady said. "Whatever. I don't really want to know. I believe you have a promise to keep Fenrir. Go show the world what happens when you cross a lycan."

"I will."

"One thing," the Lady said as she reached out and rested her hand on what was left of his arm. "A present. I get the feeling that you'll find it. . .amusing."

"One more thing," Shinji said. "Do you really go to Detroit if you die when you're dead?"

"Of course not," the Lady said, "you go to New Jersey."

"Ah," Shinji said with a nod. "Now that makes sense."

(:ii:)

Lu sighed and kneeled down in front of Shinji. "Looks dead to me." She pressed two fingers against the side of his neck and felt around for a moment. "He's dead." Shinji glanced up and scowled at her. Lu promptly fell on her ass in shock.

"Watch who you're calling dead," he growled.

"Bu. . .but. . .but," Lu stuttered.

"Whatever," Shinji growled as he stood up. Lu watched in shock as the right sleeve of his coat filled up and a pale hand appeared. He scooped up his pistol and stared at his right hand. "Which way?" Lu's jaw continued to work even as no sound came out as she watched the crimson pentagram on Shinji's hand spin wildly for a moment. Finally it stopped and Shinji glanced up. "The deal still stands." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Wait a minute!" But it was no use, he was gone. Lu moved to a more comfortable position and cross her legs. "Did he always have orange eyes?" she wondered suddenly. "Whatever."

(:ii:)

"Interesting." Keel watched as his hand continued to tremble. Was this some strange vestige from Tabris? "I wonder what is happening."

(:ii:)

Craven frowned and looked around. He had never felt a power like this before. 'Well something similar at least,' he thought. He glanced up at Jen, Mana, and Aggie. They hadn't even notice him stop. Craven turned down one of the many hallways. "Shinji?"

"Keep looking for the proxy." Craven whipped around with his H&K up and ready. He stared at the other man through the red dot scope and quickly lowered his weapon.

"What the hell is going on?" Craven demanded. "I thought you were dead."

"Who says I'm not?" the larger man asked. Craven's mouth opened to deliver an insult, but snapped shut. He listened carefully and tried to pick up the sound of Shinji's blood in his veins. He couldn't find it.

"Okay."

"Find the proxy," Shinji repeated as he turned away and started down another hallway.

"What about Tabris?"

"He's dead," Shinji called over his shoulder without looking back or stopping.

"All of him?"

"Yes," Shinji said. "Find the proxy."

"I heard you the first time," Craven said in annoyance. Shinji didn't bother looking at him as he turned around a corner.

"Hey Craven!" Craven turned and saw Aggie staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Craven said. "Forget about Tabris and Keel. We need to find the proxy."

"But. . ."

"Now," Craven said. "We need to find it now."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Because I fear the consequences."

(:ii:)

Keel looked around the control and punched a few more buttons. Everything would soon be ready. He glanced at the monitors showing the locations of the intruders and then back to the controls. Then something struck him. He spun back to the monitors. There were seven signals. There had been seven signals when they first arrived. There should only be six without Fenrir. "What the hell?" The unknown signal was coming towards him fast. Keel sighed and picked up his Mauser. He pushed a long twenty-round magazine into the weapon and pulled back the charging handle. He stepped out into the hallway beyond the control room and looked around. "I know you're there!"

"Good." Keel whipped around and opened fire, the Mauser emptying its clip in seconds. Keel straightened up and stared at the man standing a few meters down the hallway.

"Fenrir. You're dead."

"I'm aware of that." Keel watched as the man raised his weapon. "So are you." Keel smirked and glanced at the deformed bullets scattered across the floor at Fenrir's feet.

"We can shoot at each other all day," he said.

"Not all day," Fenrir said as he raised his weapon. The massive pistol cracked and Keel watched in horror as his AT field shattered.

(:ii:)

Shinji smirked as he watched Keel fall to the group clasping his mutilated right arm. He had been aiming to kill, but the AT field had deflected his shot. "An arm for an arm Keel," Shinji said as he glanced at his weapon. The slide was locked open. He had wasted too many rounds on Tabris. "So much for not getting my hands dirty."

"You will not get in my way," Keel managed as he straightened up. Shinji watched as the flesh of his arm mended.

"Regeneration. Such a pesky angel trick."

"I'll show you another pesky angel trick," Keel growled.

(:ii:)

"What is going on?" Misato demanded as she looked around the command center wildly.

"Two massive blue patterns have appeared ma'am," one of the computer technicians answered. "I thought all the angels were gone."

"There are still a few left," Ritsuko said calmly.

"If you know something then say so!" Misato snapped.

"Rei, Touji, Tabris," Ritsuko said. A smirk flitted across her face.

"One of the patterns has been matched," another technician said. "It's the seventeenth ma'am!"

"What about the other one?" Misato demanded. "Is it Rei or Touji?"

"It's neither," the man said. "It appeared previously roughly eleven years ago, but was never identified."

"An eighteenth angel?" Misato asked in shock.

"Of course," Ritsuko said. "Don't tell you can't remember eleven years ago? We were witness to the birth of the eighteenth. We watched it happened from in this very room." Misato tried to think back eleven years.

"That was when Ikari tried to initiate the Third Impact," Misato said. "What does that have to do with anything."

"A new angel was created that day," Ritsuko said. "One with a pattern similar to the second angel. Why would new angel have a similar pattern to the second?"

"You are starting to piss me off," Misato growled. She stopped suddenly. Rei had saved Shinji's life. She had explained that she had given some of her own energy to Shinji. "It's Shinji."

(:ii:)

Keel ducked around the corner and doubled over, blood dripping from his mouth. "Damn you Fenrir!"

"Don't run away!" the insane monster called tauntingly. Keel pushed a new magazine into his Mauser and worked the slide back. He shoved the weapon's muzzle around the corner and pulled the trigger. "You got me!" Fenrir cried, "got me laughing at you." Keel cursed and tried to gather the power that he had already expended. He forced his battered body around the corner and sent all the energy he had gathered flying at his adversary. The dark figured was knocked backwards with the shriek of his boots on the metal floor. "That can't be all you have."

"Don't fuck with me!" Keel bellowed, raising his Mauser. The automatic pistol crackled loudly and the bullets bounced wildly off Fenrir's AT field.

"Not even close." Fenrir reached under his coat and drew a long silver revolver. Keel ducked back around the corner. Fenrir's weapon crackled and Keel gasped as the slug punched through the wall and into his back. He managed to keep on his feet. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Keel gritted his teeth and tried to focus on healing his wounds.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I'm your creation." The voice was right next to his ear. Keel jerked back and stumbled. He fell, his hand reflexively tightening around the Mauser. They weapon roared to life and sent bullets stitching into the ceiling, blowing out two of the large overhead florescent lights, and plunging the hallway into darkness. "Nice shooting Tex."

"Get away from me," Keel shrilled as he tried to back away from the red-clothed figure. The man stepped into the darkness of the hallway and his orange eyes shone brightly, the only real source of illumination.

"Let's see what the hand says," he said brightly. He extended his right hand and Keel stared at the glowing crimson pentagram on the back of his hand as it spun wildly. It came to a stop with top point aimed at him. "My hand says to kill you," Fenrir said as fanged Cheshire cat grin appeared under the glowing eyes. The super natural mark suddenly surged forward. Keel felt impossible strong fingers wrap around his skull and lift his body from the ground.

"How did it go wrong?" he wondered weakly.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off," Fenrir hissed. "I might have let you live otherwise." His fingers tightened and Keel heard his own bones creak from the strain. "Say hi to Lu for me. She's just going to love you." Keel's heard and crunch and his world faded into pain and then nothingness.

(:ii:)

Craven leaned back against the wall and searched through his pockets for his lighter. He found it and quickly lit the cigar in his mouth. The scent of blood invaded his nostrils and he took a deep drag on his cigar. "You kill the old man?"

"Yeah." Craven glanced up and stared at Shinji's right hand. It's color almost matched his coat and even as he watched blood continued to trickle from his fingertips.

"You call those Americans yet?"

"Yeah. Keel had some kind of radio that could punch through all the rock over head." Craven nodded. "Did you find the proxy?"

"Of course," Craven said. "Everyone else is in there already. I should warn you, your two girls in there seem to have noticed your death. They should be overjoyed when they see you again."

"Hm," Shinji grunted. "Can I see that for a moment?" Craven handed the cigar to the lycan and watched as he inhaled deeply. He handed it back and Craven took another drag. "Cuban?"

"That's right," Craven said.

"Good stuff." Shinji stepped past him and into the room.

"Shinji!" Craven grinned around the cigar in his mouth as a sound not unlike a linebacker sacking a quarterback filled the air.

(:ii:)

"Well done Shinji." Shinji turned and saw Lu walk into the room.

"My half of the deal is done." Lu smirked.

"Quite single-minded, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Shinji said.

"Its one of your more endearing qualities," Lu said as she moved to stand over the blue-haired female body lying on the ground. Shinji glance down at it and then up at Lu.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Lu said. "Just calm down. All I have to do is call Bill and tell him to get Yuki's soul. It should only take a few minutes." Shinji nodded and rubbed his new right arm. The flesh still tingled strangely and the area around the pentagram in his hand burned. "Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"The mark on your right hand," Lu said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I haven't seen a lycan with one of those in centuries."

"It was a gift," Shinji answered as he stared at the occult mark on his hand. Lu nodded and held her phone to her head. She spoke for a minute and shoved it back in his pocket. Light filled the room and Shinji's eyes narrowed. He watched as the proxy's eyes opened and she sat up.

"My part of the deal's done," Lu said. "See you two later. . .much later." Shinji stared at the woman's unfamiliar orange eyes.

"Yuki?" An all too familiar smirk spread across her face. In a flash she had shoved him back and sat on his chest. Her left hand managed to catch his wrists and her right sank into his hair.

"Who else would I be?" she asked with a grin, tugging his hair sharply. Her lips met his and her tongue slid into his mouth.

(:One Year Late:)

Shinji looked around the open air bungalow bar and smiled at the woman waving at him. He walked over and sat down next to her at the bar. "Hey Lu."

"Shinji," the woman said with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" Shinji asked.

"A few days," Lu said. "It's my first time in Hawaii. Nice shirt." Shinji looked down at the pink and blue Hawaiian shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks."

"Is everyone here?" Lu asked.

"Pretty much," Shinji said. "Aggie had to leave a couple of months ago though. I set her up with a job at NERV."

"That's nice," Lu said. "What about the vampires?"

"Well I know Craven's around here somewhere, that means that Rebecca is here too."

"They're kicking around together?" Lu asked.

"Every No Life King needs a queen," Shinji said.

"I see," Lu said. "So how's Yuki adjusting to her new body?"

"She's a little annoyed at how easily she gets a sunburn, but she's fine," Shinji said. "There she is." Lu turned and waved at the blue haired woman. Yuki quickly made her way over to them and sat on Shinji's other side.

"Hey Lu."

"Good afternoon," Lu said. "You look. . .red."

"Don't remind me," Yuki growled. "If it weren't for the aloe lotion rub downs I'd be annoyed." Lu glanced at Shinji.

"What?"

"I just never pictured you as good for backrubs," she said simply.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Yuki asked. Shinji grinned and extended his claws.

"I have no idea," Lu said. Shinji chuckled and cursed as something sharp dug into his scalp. "Damn cat." Shinji watched as Fleas jumped onto the bar. "That hurt."

"Who's this?" Lu asked.

"That's Fleas," Shinji said as he rubbed his scalp.

"It's a female," Lu said. "Everything female causes you grief."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"I wouldn't like it any other way," Yuki said. "Well maybe with a few less women chasing him around."

"So what have you done with Jen?" A smiled spread across Yuki's face. Lu glanced at Shinji and he stared at his drink.

"Good for you. How did it go?"

"We didn't wake up for twelve hours," Yuki said smugly. "Of course then we had to track down Shinji."

"I was hungry," Shinji grumbled. "I needed energy."

"I guess you can't be blamed for that," Lu said. "What about Asuka?"

"She's back on her pills," Yuki explained. "So she's back to being really pissy, but she'll come around eventually."

"I don't like how you worded that," Shinji said.

"Well she has been fighting temptation for a long time," Lu said. Fleas swatted at her and meowed piteously. "Holy shit," she murmured. "I'll be damned. I haven't seen you in years."

"Are you feeling okay?" Shinji asked. "People are going to think you're crazy if they see you talking to a cat."

"You do it all the time," Yuki pointed out.

"People already think I'm crazy," Shinji argued.

"Who can blame them?"

"This isn't a cat," Lu said. "This is a friend of mine. The man upstairs punished her a couple of hundred centuries ago."

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"She just release plague and pestilence upon the earth," Lu said dismissively. "Nothing too major."

"Hang on," Shinji said. "Pandora?"

"Yep," Lu said.

"Isn't that Greek mythology or something?" Yuki asked.

"Human history is a hell of a lot more complicated then any scholars could possibly imagine," Lu explained. Fleas meowed. "I'd have to agree. You really have been overly punished." Fleas nodded.

"Pandora was turned into a kitten?"

"It was God's idea," Lu said. "I think he was trying to be ironic. This was before he hired Dante to redesign hell."

"Now that man is ironic," Shinji said respectfully.

"Yeah," Lu said in agreement. "I absolutely love what he did with the place. Hell was never that cruel before that man came along." Fleas stuck her claws into Lu's hand. "Ouch!"

"She does that when she wants attention," Shinji said. Fleas nodded again and meowed. Lu looked emotionally torn.

"I can't do it completely," she said, "and I don't think the man upstairs has forgiven you yet." Fleas meowed. "Okay." Lu closed her eyes and a bright flash made Shinji looked away. He looked back and saw a naked woman sitting on the bar in front of him. Her cat ears twitched and her tail swept form side to side.

"Cat girl?" She looked at him.

"Shinji?"

"Uh. . .hi Fleas."

"Shinji," Yuki said. "That's the look we've been trying to teach you to fear." Shinji didn't have time to answer. He grunted instead as Fleas slammed into him and knocked him, and the bar stool, flat on the ground with a war cry.

"Shinji!"

"Help me!"

"Wow," Yuki said. "I haven't seen something like this outside of my anime collection."

"You collect hentai?" Lu asked.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Yuki said with a shrug. "But I always end up having to steal the tentacle stuff back from Mana."

"Who would have thought?" Lu asked.

"Help!" Shinji managed to yelp again.

"Chaos. . .destruction. . .horny cat girls. My work here is done." Lu put back her beer. "Something tells me I'm going to have to call ahead to have a meeting with him from now on."

"Probably," Yuki said. "I have got to call Jen. She's going to love this!"

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. I didn't want to end this whole series on a serious note. I'm really going to miss writing this story. I might still add a couple of side stories and omakes, but this series is through. Ask nicely and I might make a new insane, violent Shinji story. Ah hell, I'll probably do it anyway. It's just so much fun to do.

And now a look back. When I first started this story it really was meant to be a horror story. I never meant for it to become what it has become. I really have no idea what changed. All I know is that the story stopped even attempting to be horror after the first chapter and moved into the realm of Monty Python mixed with Silence of the Lambs. For some strange reason you sadistic little bastards ate it up. It still awes me how many people have reviewed for both of the Lycanthrope stories. I went did a quick check of about ten pages of Evangelion stories a few minutes ago and found only one story with more reviews, that being the incredible Eternity Wars from the Seldon Planner. If you haven't read it you should. Just cancel all your plans. It is one long story. I know there are Eva fics with more reviews, I've seen them, but still that is incredible.

So really, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I guess I could also thank the little bastards who read but never reviewed, but I won't. Those who did review really are the reason this story has turned out like it has. You praised, you suggested, and when you didn't like something I got a real earful, er, eyeful. So thanks to all of you!

By the way; as many of you know I go to Florida every year for springbreak. I have discovered a computer in the hotel, so this update comes to you from FLA from a young man who is on the verge of being the same color of Eva Unit 2.

Gambit1 (Anyone know why the hell there's a one after my name? Its not like there are other Gambits on (or is it P.S.S.?) I'm working on While You Were Sleeping. I didn't like the number of mistakes so I'm going over them again. A new chapter will be up soon, probably the others will be redone (again) please be patient.

P.P.P.S. Beware. I might be changing my name soon. Just look for my stories. I'll be where they are.


End file.
